Hidden Truths
by ninjapanda16
Summary: You can't stop something from happening, because in the end, it'll become reality in another time line. The same people, the same classroom, the same teachers, the same mission. That is the class of 3-E but there is one key difference. -or in which Nagisa is the female we all thought he was.(Fem!Nagisa) Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: A Mission for you

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Summary: You can't stop something from happening, because in the end, it'll become reality in another time line.  
The same people, the same classroom, the same teachers, the same mission. That is the class of 3-E but there is one key difference.  
-or in which Nagisa is the female we all thought he was.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mission for you

No one in the class knew what to do, it was already second period –math- yet Yukimura-Sensei had yet to show up. Sure there were times when she would be late, half a period at most, but never a full one. Or maybe the 24 students were looking too much into it, really they know why their teacher had yet to show up. She left them.

Left them for the bigger more paying, nicer job at the school grounds. A proper teaching job instead of wasting time on them. The End Class. Who have little to no hope in getting back into the higher classes, no hope in getting a job that'll pay what they need. Really who would want to stay and look after them?

Everyone's own thoughts where broken off when they heard a light knocking on the door before it opened showing a short female dressed in the female Kunugigaoka school uniform that consisted of a grey skirt and blazer -button upped- that both have black stipe outline, a white, long sleaved button up shirt and a black tie along with black, knee high socks tucked into black school shoes.

The female held a head of green hair that sat to look that some kind of small pointed eared animal ears, hazel coloured eyes that darkened as they got closer to the pupil. "Ah, sorry to interrupt." She tapped the floor with the top of her toes and gave a forced smile. "But I'm the new transfer, Kaede Kayano."

There was not one eye that wasn't looking at the girl. She flinched back at the number of different looks she got. "Umm… This is Class 3-E right?" she questioned, taking a look at the sign above the door, before her eyes were drawn to movement in the first line of desk.

A male student stood from his seat, longish, somewhat spiked, raven hair, along with light brown eyes that made contact with hers. He wore the male Kunugigaoka school uniform that consisted of grey trousers and blazer -unbutton-, both with a black outline, a white, long sleaved button up shirt, and a black tie, he personally held an addition of a black waistcoat.

He walked around his desk to properly face the newcomer, "I'm Yuuma Isogai. Um," his arm reached to scratch the back of his neck as he gave a laugh, "I honestly didn't know we were getting a new student, much less a transfer." His arm fell back to his side as he turned to look over the class members, "Did Yukimura-Sensei say anything to you guys about a new student?"

His answer was a simple shake of the head from a few students, the rest not even bothering to do so, if someone had been told it was highly likely another two or three others would know and one of them would've giving a sign to say so. Isogai let out a sigh before giving a half smile towards the transfer. "Well, normally -if this was normal- we would have brought in another desk for you but we haven't been told a thing."

The raven's eyes landed on an empty desk in the second row, fifth from the door way. "…Does anyone know when Akabane-san is due back from his suspension?" It was silent before but this time it seemed different, as if he'd ask something he shouldn't've, something that was known no one knew the answer of, didn't want to know. People's eyes dropped down to their desk or looked anywhere but Isogai and Kayano, making the female shift slightly.

"End of the week." Two shades of brown followed the voice -along with a few others- to a female student who sat on the window side of the empty seat. "He comes back at the end of the week."

The most noticeable feature of the female was the colour blue. She held a head of clear, sky blue hair that was pulled into high, twin tales which just touched her shoulders, equally blue eyes that slowly darkened towards the pupil. She also wore the female Kunugigaoka school uniform over her petite frame, only difference was that she rolled her sleeves up half way showing red ribbon tied to both wrist and wore black sneakers.

Isogai blinked at the small teen that was the only one who made eye contact with them, before giving a smile, "…'kay, well Nakamura-san, Nagisa-san would it be fine if Kayano-san sits there until further notice?" He looked over at the three females mentioned, silently asking them all for permission.

"Why not, it'll be fun right?" The other female student that sat on the other side of the empty desk to the blue haired one gave a grin, her own sea blue eyes lighting up in excitement as she pushed her shoulder blade length blond hair away from her eyes. She also wore a female Kunugigaoka school uniform but instead of a blazer she wore a pale yellow/cream coloured woollen, button up jacket.

Both sets of blue eyes closed as the owners gave a smile indicating that it was fine. Isogai turned back towards the transfer his own smile still in place as he gave a nod before taking a step away allowing Kayano to walk over the her desk. Her steps didn't hold any hesitation as she walked to the front of the class and gave a bow. Coming up she held a smile.

"I'm Kaede Kayano, I look forward to working with all of you."

* * *

The class gave up whatever hope they still had for their teacher to show up a while ago, so when the door opened the second time that day during a lesion -this time the last one of the day- everyone was somewhat on edge before they caught sight of the male that walked into the classroom, his strides full of purpose.

He held the attention of everyone in the room, his raven hair swept back, allowing his obsidian eyes to look over the room without a problem. The much older male wore a black suite with a white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress shoes.

Something in the air changed when he nodded over towards the door giving his permission for whoever was out there to come in. Another person dressed in a similar out fit to the unknown male entered the room, only he held an ear piece and sunglasses.

"I'm Tadaomi Karasuma from the Ministry of Defence." The male who stood at the front stated, somewhat effectively drawing the attention to himself instead of letting some student's eyes follow the movement of the other guy who went over to the windows and placed something on the ledges and handle. "What I'm about to tell and show you must never leave this room, this is completely need to know."

That got the attention of everyone, who would want to tell whole of Class 3-E something that is 'need to know'? The class may be the lowest but that didn't mean they didn't know that when something was need to know it linked to something to do with the government, sometimes even the world. So why would they come to this class, the class indicated the 'End' of whoever was in its future.

Karasuma once again nodded towards the door, the guy who came in beforehand had finished whatever he was doing and now stood to the side of the other.

No one was sure of their thoughts when they saw what entered the room next. It couldn't be classified as human, not by any means. First of it was bright yellow, held a number of tentacles, had a round head, a grin that covered half of his face that looked like how the moon now was and very small, round eyes, nothing that would be coincided to be remotely human. The thing wore a black graduation hat with a golden rope like thing, black graduation robes with parts altered into the different colours of gold, purple, maroon and white. It also wore a strange black tie that held the shape of the moon on it.

The thing didn't show any sign of discomfort as he stood in the place where Karasuma once stood with two guns pointed at its head, one from another guy who entered with it and the other from the guy who came in beforehand.

"Nice to meet you. I am the one who blasted the moon into the shape it is now." The thing -he- said it as though he was discussing how his day had been, instead of confessing that he performed something that was now more than likely considered a terrorist plot.

It took a moment for the words to register in the students minds and as though it was rehearsed a number of times, everyone's face fell into the same expression and all let out the same sound. "Huh?"

The thing continued to talk, "I also plan the do the same thing to the earth next year around the same time. And now I am you teacher, I look forward to working with you all."

Once again every students expression fell, and their thoughts ran in sink _'There are a number of things wrong here, don't we get a say in this!?'_

Karasuma stepped up, "Again, anything discussed here is need to know and a state secrets." He took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm just gonna be blunt, I want you to kill this monster."

Everyone let out sounds of astonishment but only one person spoke, asking one of the many questions they wanted answered. The male student held light brown hair that could be debated as orange shaped in a bowl cut, emerald green eyes that looked on in confusion, he wore the male Kunugigaoka school uniform but only the trousers, white button up long sleeved shirt and black tie with black sneakers. He sat next to Nakamura and behind Isogai.

"Err? You mind explaining exactly whatthat _is_?" Kouki Mimura pointed at the yellow being, "Is that some kind of alien or something that's come to kill us?" Everyone raised an eyebrow at the reaction he was given.

The creature started to wave its tentacle arms around while making a stomping motion, "How rude! I'll have you know that I was born and raised on Earth just like you!"

Nagisa blinked _'He was?'_

Karasuma's expression never changed and didn't look at any particular student, "I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but he is telling the truth. This creature who did damage to the moon will destroy the Earth come March next year. Only the world leaders and those that _have_ to know, know about this. If any information about this guy gets out, the whole world will fall in to panic.

"Your job is to kill him in secret before either of the two happens." The dark haired male reached into his suite jacket, "In other words…" grabbed something and flicked his arm out towards the yellow things face without hesitation. The class let out a sound of shock when they saw the green knife with the letters S.A.A.U.S.O in white along with the words that made up those letters in the place where the thing stood, "… an assassination." Only for it to return to stand on the other side of Karasuma, who retaliated and moved to stab once again.

"But this guy…" He was turning before he finished his stab, and made for another, "…is extremely fast." He missed again but didn't let that stop him from taking a slicing motion behind him, "You try to kill him…" his back now faced the class and the students view was obstructed by the yellow thing, its tentacles holding onto something. They couldn't see his expression, nor did they know him very well, but they could tell Karasuma was irritated, "…and instead he ends up grooming you."

Before the man moved to stab the thing again, its head turned pink before disappearing. The whole show sent off blast of air making the students put their arms up to block it. Karasuma continued to speak pausing in his assault, "This super being holds the power to turn the moon into a crescent permanently. His top speed is that of Mach 20! In other words if he gets away, we'll be left helpless until the day of the Earths destruction."

All the while the thing held up equipment one would use to tidy their eyebrows and looked over his work, before coming to a stop and put the three things away in a case, "And _that_ wouldn't be any fun, so I made the government an offer: I don't want to be killed but..." A yellow tactical made its way onto Karasuma's shoulder, who in turn twitched at the contact, "If I become the teacher of Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School, then you are welcome to try."

Every student felt sweat form on their skin, and again their thoughts ran together, _'Why?!'_

Karasuma twitched even more when the tactical didn't leave his person, "We don't know what he's after. But the government was forced to agree, on the condition that he doesn't bring harm to any of you students. As to why, we have two reasons: First, with him coming to this classroom every day we can keep an eye on him and second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him at point blank range."

It was silent for a moment,

But that was quickly thrown away by a number of students, all asking questions some simular, others different, but the questions and cries fell on deaths doors as soon as Karasuma started to speak again.

"Success will be rewarded with 10 billion yen."

Every one froze, before they strutted eyes wide -some even having the yen symbol glowing in their eyes- as they looked for any sign of this being one big joke _'T-ten billion!?'_

Karasuma mentally grinned knowing he had them, he knew the basics of their personal files they all needed the money one way or another, some more than others. "It's only right. It'll be a successful assassination that will literally save the Earth. Luckily, he doesn't think much of you." His eye sight shifted over to the yellow thing, its round face now held stripes of green and yellow. "See? Those green stripes means he mocking you!"

' _What the hell? What type of skin is that!?'_

"Obviously! If the government can't kill me, what hope do you have?" the students faces fell grim but not for what the creature was thinking, it was because they're Class 3-E, they stood even less of a chance than anyone. "Even when they sent their cutting-edge jet fighters after me," he paused, waving his tentacles around more, "I ended up giving them a coat of wax in mid-air!"

The classes thoughts snapped out of their flunk at that and again felt sweat fall, _'What's with all the grooming?'_

A lady with short brown hair and dark eyes rolled in a trolley, she also wore a black suite with a white dress shirt with a button undone. Along with her came a male much like the other two unknowns ones but he carried metal cases.

"In any case, you must find a weak point in his defence and strike at it." Karasuma pulled out the green knife he was using before, "The government will provide the weapons and ammo that you can use, they won't hurt humans, but _will_ work on him."

"You must keep this a secret form any outside force, you can't tell your friends or family. There is no time to waste, if the Earth disappears we have nowhere to go!" He finished, allowing for their target to speak

"And that's the long and short of it, now let's make the most of your remaining year!"

* * *

Everyone was on edge, it had been a day since they were given this task and it took a bit for it to sink in, for some it was still sinking in. They, Class 3-E had to kill their teacher before next year of schooling. Everyone sat in their seats, waiting for their teacher to turn up and even though he had only been their teacher for a day, they knew he was going to turn up in any moment.

Some kind of gloom hang around their heads as they waited for him to turn up, today they were going to try to kill him, sure yesterday they had a few tries, but that was for them to get use to the weapons they'd been given and learn how they work it wasn't like they had held a real gun before.

The windows rattled indicating that their target was here and almost immediately they heard the sound of his tentacles falling and sliding on the warn floor boards. Some people twitched, others swallowed dryly, but all of them felt nervous, questions of doubt run through their minds but they couldn't pull back, not with the door opening, not now.

Their new found teacher made his way towards the desk that sat in front of the black boards, one tentacle placing the roll book down. "Well then, let's get started." A number of tentacles appeared, he could feel that something was going to happen and he couldn't hold in his excitement. _'I figured it would be around next week that they would start with assassination attempts, guess there's more to this class than I first thought.'_

"Student on duty, on you command." He knew who and what to look out for, because as soon as Nagisa Shiota gave the word they would attack, it was an obvious attack plan, a simple one as well but he did expect much from them, not yet. They had only just entered the world of assassination after all.

She didn't so much as hesitate with her words following after the teachers words like it was any other classroom, only stuttering once but her voice ran loud and clear, "S-Stand!" To them their reaction may have been in time, but he knew that some moved before while others lagged behind. "Attention!" Everyone aimed or adjusted it so they wouldn't hit anyone, they may have been told it won't harm them but none of them wanted to find out.

One last command.

"Bow!"

Shots fired.

"Good morning." The creature simply said, not batting an eye at the BB's that shot towards him as he side stepped them, he continued on as though he was any other human teacher that wasn't having an assassination attempt on him. "Fire all you like, I'll just take the attendance." No one noticed him pick up the small thin book only that one moment it was on the desk the next in his hand. "Isogai-kun?"

"…!"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to speak up, I can hear you over all this gunfire." The newbie teacher said, still moving between the shots without any problem.

"Here!"

"Okajima-kun?"

"Here!"

"Okano-san?"

"Here!"

A few minutes later the attendance had been called out, the end result was an unknown number of BBs lying on the floor, some students exhausted from the lack of adrenalin that was letting them keep the mindset they held to perform such a task, while others looked on with expressions of unhappiness at them being unable to hit their target once.

"All right, no absentees." the yellow creature closed the attendant's book with a snap after looking over the roll once more, completely passing the first name on the list. He held up one of his main tentacles and rolled on of the ones that split off from it down, his face colour changing to one of orange with a big red ring. "Excellent! That makes me very happy."

Nakamura held a hand to her hip, trying to get air back into her lungs only to let it out in a frustrated sigh, "He's too fast."

Her complaint was soon followed by Isogai who lowered his air M4 Assault Rifle down, "So the whole class shooting at him head on doesn't work?" It wasn't much a question but more exhaustion laying over his observation.

Nagisa looked down at her own air rifle, _'He's too fast to follow… how are we meant to kill him?'_

"Too bad." The teacher continued while making a jabbing motion towards the students, "Not a single bullet hit me." He let his tentacles fall into a motion that looked as though he was shrugging. "Methods that rely on sheer numbers lack any individual thought."

Nagisa's head shot up, blue tails bouncing slightly, _'Why…'_

"Line of sight, barrel position, the movement of your fingers; each and every one are easy to read and far too simplistic. You need to add more into your plan and think it over. Otherwise…"

' _Why is he giving us advice? We would've noticed over time, but instead our target is telling us where we are going wrong and how to improve on that.'_

"…you'll never be able to kill me at my maximum speed of Mach 20."

"Like, hold on now…" The students gazed moved as one towards the guy who spoke. The male held mid-short orange brown hair and somewhat matching eye colour. He wore the male Kunugigaoka school uniform but instead of the grey and black blazer he wore a yellow/cream coloured woollen jumper with the buttons done up much like Nakamura. He stood in front of Kayano

Hiroto Maehara pointed towards the classes teacher, "There is no way you seriously dodged all of those!"

Tomohito Sugino -who sat in the seat behind Kayano- agreed as he picked up one of the pink BBs and brought it up to inspect it with one blue, almost grey eye shut, the other squinted at the BB at his fingertips. His short raven hair fell a shade lighter than the other ravens in the class, he wore the male Kunugigaoka school uniform much like Mimura only he rolled his sleeves up and wore red sweat wrist bands on both his arms.

"They are just BBs after all sensei." He lowered the round down and looked at the teacher both eyes open, "I mean you coulda just stood there without a problem." Sugino's words where met with others of agreement.

The creature simply watched as most of the students tried to talk over each other in their agreement. "Well then," He extended a tentacle towards one Hinata Okano who was standing between Isogai and Maehara. She had short brown hair sitting just a little longer then Sugino's and light purple eyes -almost pink in colour- blinked at the yellow tentacle that was held towards her, she wore the female Kunugigaoka school uniform but unlike Nakamura or Kayano she didn't wear a blazer or jacket and instead only the white long sleeved shirt that tucked into her skirt, short black socks and white sneakers.

"Load the bullets and hand that over to me please." Okano hesitated, unsure if she should hand a loaded weapon to their target.

"Okano-san," purple eyes made their way to meet the only sky blue ones in the class, "If he wanted to he could take all our weapons without much trouble or notice, and well…" Nagisa looked at the teacher with worry in her eyes, if she was wrong, and he didn't want to follow that condition then, they're in trouble. Her voice became lower in volume, as she shifted slightly, "There's still the condition he needs to follow…"

Their teachers skin colour changed once again to the orange and red one effectively drawing all attention away from the second shortest in the class and to him, "That's correct, I'm aloud to bring no harm to any of my students." Okano gave a smile and loaded her air M1911 Handgun without second thought before placing it into the still extended tentacle.

"Now then… I told you: these maybe harmless to you…" He slowly took the gun from Okano's hand and lifted it to point at his other main tentacle.

He pulled the trigger.

Yellow goo blasted out in the opposite direction of the gun in a fashion that would have been crimson blood had it been a human are that was shot off. The class gasped in a calibration of shock, horror and sickness as they watched more of the yellow substance poor from both parts of the tentacle that twitched uncontrollably.

This was what a Special Arms Against Unidentified Slimy Octopus could do. That was what the small, pink BB did.

"…But they're anti-me BBs that are developed by the government. As you can see, if one hit's me it'll be as tough you where slicing butter with a hot knife." The part that was still attached to him stopped letting of the yellow goo, "Of course," he looked at his tentacle drawing the eyes that weren't looking at the one that still flopped on the floor "they regenerate in a few seconds."

"Still there is a chance that you could hit someone in the eye. No shooting in the classroom unless you're trying to kill me." His grin grew and his skin gained green strips. "I do hope that you _can_ kill me… before graduation that is." His expression changed back to the way it was, "Now then, let's start cleaning up this room, class is starting."

* * *

It was lunch time, their octopus of a teacher had gone off to China for whatever reason to gain food and much like the morning, there was a gloom hanging over their heads.

"Nagisa-chan?" Kayano questioned looking at the bluenette who was tapping a pen on her water bottle, they had only known each other for a day and a bit, but it wasn't unlike the whole class didn't call her by first name and when questioned about it, she simply shrugged and said that she's always been called by first name and would highly not respond if someone called her by last name.

Still Kayano felt attached to her and had a feeling they would get along well given time.

Nagisa blinked out of whatever she was thinking, "Oh, ah Kayano-chan."

Green hair bounced in happiness, before the owner pulled her seat over to sit next to her, "What's on your mind?"

"…Just something that Sensei mentioned." Nagisa put her pen down and grabbed her lunch bun that was still in the packet, she continued to speak, knowing Kayano would ask, "He said that our line of sight, barrel position, the movement of our fingers give away what we are going to do." By this time, she's opened the plastic packet and Nakamura had joined the two.

The two girls hummed in agreement, "Yeah he did." The blonde said as she turned the seat that was at the desk in the front row around and sat in it.

"So does that mean our body language and expressions give away what we want to do more clearly? He managed to predict all of Karasuma-san's movement without much hassle at close range."

"Wouldn't that be because of how fast he moves he makes it seem as though he knows what and where something's going to happen?" The three girls turned to look at Sugino who had an eyebrow raised.

Nagisa took a small bite out of her bun and kept it at her mouth, eyes looking at her pen.

"…That's true…" Kayano agreed, her hand now holding her chin while the other held her elbow as she sat in thought.

"Just me thinking is all…" Nagisa spoke into her bun turning to look out the window. She –along with the other two- were taken by surprised when Kayano squealed and leaned over the desk to all but squeeze the slightly taller girl, one leg stretched out behind her, knocking her seat down with a thud.

"Kyaa! You're so cute Nagisa-chan!"

Neither Nakamura nor Sugino knew what to do as both still held their arms up from the fright of the sudden squeal. Eyes wide in shock. And of course the noise attracted everyone's attention away from their own discussions and to the group and the rapidly turning blue girl.

"Kayano-san! Nagisa-san can't breathe!" No one knew who spoke the words but all of them were grateful when the green head quickly pulled away and looked over the now once again breathing girl.

"Sorry!" Kayano apologised over and over, head bowed down. Only looking up again when Nagisa placed her hand on her shoulder and gave a smile, her bun on her desk forgotten.

"Kayano-chan its fine," Her arms feel to her side "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

* * *

Nagisa looked up from her thoughts when she heard the sound of something coming towards her, Terasaka had came out earlier with his two buddies Muramatsu and Yoshida in hopes to get her to agree to help with the assassination they were planning, but the twin tailed girl didn't like where their plan was going. Using a suicide boomer, even that was going too far for the kill-him-at-any-cost. Or was it that she was afraid? Afraid of not even being able to do that? She couldn't think straight.

She put one hand down to hold her skirt down while the other flew over her face to cover her eyes as wind and dust picked up, the words 'I'm back' barely making it to her ears.

She flattened her skirt down once the air stopped moving. "H-hello Sensei…" She was unsure, her thoughts still jumbled up from the conversation beforehand. Nagisa blinked at the sight of what the yellow creature was holding "Ah… What's with the missile?"

"A souvenir." He sounded way to happy, "The Self-Defence Force was waiting for me in the Sea of Japan."

She felt sweat fall from her skin, "I-it must be terrible, being a target that is."

The teacher shifted the missile, one of his main ones and another holding onto it, "Not at all. You know you're powerful when everyone wants to kill you."

With those words something clicked inside Nagisa.

"Now, let's go and start the last lesion shall we?" The teacher walked past the blue haired student, his eyes catching four other forms just entering the building, one having light coloured hair, two having dark haired and the last having both.

"Yes Sensei." Nagisa said quietly, having yet to turn around, blue eyes now looked at the ground. _'He doesn't understand. If everyone is trying to assassinate you, that means they all acknowledge the power you hold. Someone like him would never understand what it's like being unworthy of anyone expectations or fear, even their recognition…'_ while her own words ran through her head images kept on playing in the back of her mind the most noticeable one was the one with her teacher of last year, the one she barely remembered other than the words he spoke.

Nagisa lifted her arm up and looked at the red ribbon, _'I might be able to kill him. After all… he also can't see me.'_

* * *

No one knew how to respond to the task the teacher gave, write a poem with the last line being 'Was tentacles all along?'

A female student was the one who first said anything about it, the raven's hair fell straight without a problem, her light brown eyes weren't the only ones that held confusion in the class, she wore the female Kunugigaoka school uniform much like Kayano, the only difference was that she wore black, full length stockings.

"'Was tentacles all along'?" Yukiko Kanzaki asked to confirm.

"Indeed! Now when you finished, bring them to me. I'm looking for proper grammar and whether or not you show the tentacles true beauty." The yellow creature said before giving an example of what he was looking for.

Isogai sighed propping his arm up to hold his head "'Was tentacles all along'? Really?"

To make matters worse the teacher added another condition, that once they finished they could go home.

"How are we going to do that?" The female who sat to the right of Isogai complained, her wavy orange hair bouncing as her bright green eyes looked at their teacher in the best impression of a kicked puppy Hinano Kurahashi could muster up.

"My, my. Aren't your minds just coming up with slithery phrases?" He asked before he started to wiggle around a number of tentacles, "Slither, slither, slither, slither, slithe-!"

"Enough with the slithering!" Maehara called out in a hurry, almost stumbling over his words, and for a quick moment the yellow creature turned pink.

"Sensei, I have a question." Kayano spoke up from behind Maehara, her arm raised up.

"Ah, yes, Kayano-san?"

"This maybe weird to ask now, but… What is your name?" She continued to speak even after the odd sound their teacher made, "How else can we tell what teacher we're talking about?"

For once the teachers tentacles stopped moving, "My… name?" he repeated.

"Now that you mention it…" Sugino's blue eyes locked onto the back of the green haired girls head.

"…he never did tell us." The girl sitting to the left of Sugino finished what everyone was thinking. Her somewhat purple bob hair moved around when her purple eyes moved from Sugino's form to their teacher, her female Kunugigaoka school uniform matched that of Kayano and Kurahashi.

The teacher started to scratch his head "Hmm… you know, I don't really have the kind of name you tell people. Go ahead and give me one."

Maehara felt sweat form on his skin at that statement, and he wasn't alone. "You sure about that?"

"But right now you should focus on your schoolwork."

While many eyes fell to their desks and paper one set stayed up, watching the yellow being before they flickered over towards the only person with blue hair, recalling the words that she said about the teacher seeming slower than normal after lunch yesterday. The girl had a strange knack for looking out for details one wouldn't normally pay attention too unless something was said about it. Question is though, is she correct.

It wasn't long until the silence of the room was broken by tapping of a pen, not that anyone payed attention to it at first but once the only person in the class with two hair colours of brown and bleached blonde, reacted in a growl, his pale green eyes -almost yellow- glared at the back of the head of the female who was causing the sound. Ryouma Terasaka wore the male Kunugigaoka school uniform, but didn't wear anything over the top of his white shirt and left it untucked or had a tie around his neck.

The female he was glaring at stoped tapping her pen, only to start again a few moments later. She had short, untamed raven hair, her dark grey eyes that were framed by dark eyelashes held a hint of amusement, knowing that this was something that annoyed Terasaka. She, like the other females, wore the female Kunugigaoka school uniform without any changes to it. Kirara Hazama stopped taping once she heard the trouble maker start to growl again.

The dark eyed raven held a red covered book to her face to hide her smile from the reaction she got.

"Damn it Hazama-san, unlike you not everyone can finish a poem, much less one like this, within a few minutes!"

Their normal not pink teacher turned towards the back corner on the door side, "Finished already, Hazama-san?" The girl placed her book down with a sigh.

"Yeah, I love reading, so stuff like this is normal for me." The raven picked up her book with shaky hands and got up from her seat, drawing all eyes to her as she walked to the front. She swallowed as she passed her work book over and let her arms fall to her side.

The now once again yellow creature looked at her trying to make eye contact but couldn't as she kept her head towards the floorboards. So he gave up with that and looked at the poem, only for his ever moving tentacles to stop moving the second time that day, the dark words practically stabbing him each time he read one. He didn't look up as he started to speak instead his eyes stayed glued to the words that kept stabbing him and his sweat kept gathering.

"Nagisa-san, bring yours up."

The mentioned bluenette blinked, "E-err? I've only done a few lines…" She hesitantly got up when he twitched a tentacle in indications to do as he said, pausing momentary to hid her green knife between her book and herself after a quick thought progress. _'He's not on guard, before he also reacted slower then normal to Kayano-chan's question … and well if it doesn't hit him he'll think twice before asking someone to walk up there without their own reasons.'_

She walked up without a problem, she was simply going to hand over her book, nothing more nothing less. She didn't pause when she stood by Hazama and instead of passing her own work book over she moved the blade that was behind it and made for their teachers face, her eyes changed in that motion to something very well hidden.

That something disappeared as quickly as it came, Nagisa knew she wouldn't hit, even if his reaction time was slower than normal he managed to catch her arm with room to spear.

The creature looked up from Hazama's workbook and looked at Nagisa's expected expression that was facing the floor. "I told you; think outside the box!" Another one of his tentacles moved to grab the green knife with a white squared cloth, taking note of something hitting the floor.

Sky blue eyes and dark grey ones widened at the sight of what hit the floor between them and their teacher, their owners had no time to react to the grenade that been thrown before it burst into a white light, sending a mound of pink BB pellets all over the classroom.

All the seated students were forced to hold their arms over their heads so no harm could happen to them. Only 3 out of the seated 23 students didn't care and instead gave out cries at the sight of crisped tentacles.

' _Nagisa-chan! Hazama-san!'_ Kayano held her hands over her mouth, fear edged in her hazel eyes.

Everyone turned towards the tree males that had gotten up and where still celebrating. Oblivious to the amount of glares and disappointed looks they were given.

"Terasaka!" Isogai was the first to snap at the big guy, almost standing from his seat. His childhood friend following his lead.

"What have you done?!" Maehara called over the ones who also voice their disagreements.

The two coloured haired male and two followers ignored them and instead walked passed them.

"Ha! Bet he never expected an outside force taking the kill!" Terasaka looked down at his handy work with glee.

"Hey!"

Terasaka turned his head to look at the green haired female that called out, her seat knocked back and laid on the floor.

"Are you stupid?! What did you throw at Nagisa-chan and Hazama-san!?" She moved around her desk, why no one else had gotten up to check on the two females that they couldn't see was beyond her.

"Tch," the boy straightened "A toy grenade." He didn't let anyone have a chance to have an outburst, "Thing is though, I beefed it up with gunpowder and 300 BBs at a crazy high speed!" Once again he ignored the cries of the other students. "It's not strong enough to kill anybody and those two knew that I had it." He moved to the forms of the two females that had yet to move, some worry entering his pale green eyes, "Look I'll cover their medical bills, neither of them wanted to-"

The two girls laid on the floor, eyes closed, backs touching each other, but that wasn't what made Terasaka stop talking. It was the fact that the two held no injuries and that something like a plastic blanket covered the two. "They're not hurt? Not burn?" he questioned himself more than anything as he started to lift whatever was on them off, and followed it to the charred set of tentacles "And… what the hell is this?"

"…As it happens," Terasaka shot up, dropping whatever he had in his hand and felt sweat fall from his skin. He knew that voice, all of them did. Problem was though, none of them could find where it was coming from.

"I can shed my skin once a month. I used it to protect Hazama-san and Nagisa-sun." As he said that the two mentioned girls groaned as they sat up, eyesight fuzzy and hearing buzzing.

Everyone was able to locate where the voice was coming from, looking up, they were meet with the sight of their teachers eyes glowing red.

His eyes flashed, and let the feeling of despair flow into the three boys that stood at the front. "It's my once a month ace-in-the-hole." He paused. "Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu."

No one's eyes could look away from their teacher. It was a well-known fact that his skin changed depending on his mood, but no one needed it to help them to tell how their teacher was feeling.

He was _furious._

"You three… you're behind this yes?" In all honesty is was surprising that they hadn't bolted, or maybe they couldn't move, something a liken to frozen in fear had taken place.

They couldn't form a sentence as they looked directly into their teachers more noticeable black eyes. Everyone screamed when their teacher disappeared from the roof allowing the air to force down on them.

"H-He's gone!" Yoshida's observation was cut off as another blast of air hit the students making some of the girls let out yells of surprise. The air flow didn't die down but the three males heard the clanks of wood hitting wood, all of them turned slowly towards the now open door.

The creature stood there, holding a bag full of small wooden planks. In front of him laid three on the floor, each of the three boy's last name written on them.

"The nameplates off out houses?!" One of them questioned.

"My agreement with the government say that I won't harm you. But if you try another assassination like that one..." he dropped the ones gathered in the bag he held, making it clear he was talking to everyone. "…I might harm someone else." His normal block teeth looked more pointed then when his was hanging in the rafters, "Your family, your friends… or maybe I could wipe out the whole planet apart from you."

Nagisa's hands griped tighter around the hem of her skirt, _'There's no running for us, if we_ really _want to run… all we can do… is kill him.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Terasaka yelling, "Wha-What the hell's your deal anyway?!" he pointed at the monster that the students shared a class with. "What right do you have taking our normal lives away with your 'I'm gonna blow up the Earth' and 'Assassinate me' bullshit?! You saying we don't have the right to fight anyway cheap we want to?" his voiced wavered when their teacher's eyes flashed once again.

But everything changed after the words left the two hair coloured male. The classroom returned to how it was before, no heavy air hanging on all of them, no black skinned teacher. Instead his skin had returned to normal and his face orange with a big red ring.

"Cheap? Hardly. Your idea was a very good one." One of his main tentacles patted the still seated bluenette. "You may not have known what was truly going to happen, Nagisa-san, but the way you carried yourself when you went to stab me gets full marks. Had you been faster, than the knife may have gotten my tentacle when I blocked you. Hazama-san, you need to work on your approach, I had a feeling you knew something and was worried about it"

He returned his tentacle and pointed it at the three boys who somehow still managed to produces sweat. "However! You lot didn't look out for your classmates, and instead gotten two of them caught up in it. I don't mind that you used Nagisa's assassination attempt to block out yours, but disregarding the safety of your classmate aren't fit to assassinate anyone." His skin changed from yellow to purple with a darker purple cross.

He turned to face everyone in the class, his skin once again yellow, "We need an assassination that's worth to smile at, one to be proud of! You're all capable assassins who have that power within you." He held up a tentacle while the other wiggled around, "Some advice from your teacher and your target…"

While he talked, Nagisa stood up and held out a hand towards Hazama who smiled and took it, pulling herself up with some help before they both flattened out their clothing.

"Here's a question for you, Nagisa:" The twin tailed girl looked up at the yellow teacher. "I have no intention of being killed." He looked back over to the seated students. "I will enjoy my time with you all until next March, and then blow Earth up." He turned back to Nagisa intent on asking his question, "If you don't like it, what are you going to do about it?"

The blue eyed girl looked up more, surprised by the question, _'We've never assassinated anyone before, and there's other stuff we need and what to do.'_ She clenched her fist, _'But… I think sensei, might be another one that can accept my bloodlust.'_ She smiled, before tilting her head down slightly, letting her bangs shadow her eyes and looked right at him, _'So he can see me…'_

"Simple, before you destroy Earth… I'll kill you."

Their teacher let out a laugh, his skin gaining green stripes. "Then do it!" He turned quickly, his face returning to yellow, "Once you've killed me, you're free to go home!"

No one was happy with that and all looked at their teacher, waiting for him to say 'I'm joking.' With that Nagisa and Hazama turned to return to their seats, the three boys having already done so.

"Just like that?!"

"You _know_ we can't kill you!"

Before Nagisa sat down, their teacher had already started to clean up, fixing up the desk, sweeping up the 300 BBs and now cleaned a name plate.

"…Even if we shot him now…" Every student in the class had pulled out their air guns

"We'd just be polished like those name plates."

"We're never going home!"

Kayano looked up, a though having hit her, "An unkillable teacher…" Nagisa turned towards the green head, tilting her own in question, "'Korosensai'… 'Koro'… Oh!" She turned to look at Nagisa, "How about 'Korosensei'?"

"'Korosensei?" Nagisa repeated, gaining the attention of their teacher.

The class bell rang.

* * *

Chapter end.

Please leave a review and ask questions if you like, though I won't give anything on where this fic may go. Oh, and feel free to give title suggestions.

Till next time ninjapanda16 out!


	2. Chapter 2: Play Ball!

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Please forgive any mistakes.

 _Review corner for guest:_

 **Guest, May 28:** Yeah, I heard about that somewhere, really sucks that the editors wanted it changed, I haven't watched many amines with the main character as female that I enjoy. Had this been with a female Nagisa I have a feeling it would be the first that I'd enjoy. People seem to overlook the fact that yes, females and males are different that they will do things differently, so I know for a fact that had Nagisa been a girl things would be different even in the slightest ways.  
And well since I can't write males as main characters and I really wanted to write an AssClass fic this has come up.

 **FAngirl:** Here you go! Just remember writing does take time.

Thank you for your kind words and reviews lovely reviewers and thank you for those who follow and/or favourite!

* * *

Chapter 2: Play Ball!

* * *

Sugino grinned at the sight of their teacher laying on a white, wooden lawn chair reading an Englished language newspaper in the small clearing of trees. "Wow, you really do have a knack for information gathering Nagisa-san." The blue-grey eyed boy turned his head towards the third shortest in the class, "How did you know he was going to be here?"

The twin tailed girl shrugged, "You just need to look for the right things." Gently she pushed the boy forward, "Now get him while you can, I don't know if he does this every morning."

Sugino gave a grin, his eyes glowing with determination, "Right, that ten billion yen is mine!" He stepped away from the tree he was hiding behind and on to the open path. Both of his hands held over the modified baseball, the raven stood his left side towards his target, changing his centre of gravity he lifted his left leg up, his eyes looking for any change of the wind.

He pitched.

"Good Morning!"

Both Nagisa and Sugino where taken off guard by the greeting that came from behind them, and let out a sound of surprise.

"Remember, you need to be loud and clear when you greet someone." They could hear the enjoyment in his voice but for Sugino he was paying more attention to the still falling newspaper, looking from it and to their teacher a number of times.

"…Good morning Korosensei." Nagisa managed out for the both of them, still having trouble understanding what just happened.

"A great idea! Embedding those anti-me BBs into a baseball. It's doesn't make the sound you hear from gunfire. However… I had a lot of time to kill waiting for the baseball to come close. As you know, my cells would fall apart if I touch one of those BBs." His gaze didn't lock onto anything, not even the two students that where looking up at him. His voiced moved from lecture to amusement, "So that's why I popped over to the storage room to grab a glove."

It was as though that a big red stop sign appeared in front of Nagisa and Sugino when their teacher moved a tentacle to show it within a baseball glove, the modified baseball sitting firmly in it.

Korosensei's skin gain green lines as he lightly threw the baseball up and caught it, the sound of a bell ringing filled the back ground, "I do hope you can kill me…" He turned to walk towards the classroom of Class 3-E. "Before graduation that is." His skin became yellow once again as he walked past the two dumbfounded students, "Now then, time for class to start."

Sugino's shoulders dropped, "Yes sensei…" Sky blue eyes looked at the depressed form of her friend with worry, "Dammit. Guess my ball won't do the trick after all."

"Sugino-kun…"

* * *

The sound of chalk hitting the blackboard was the only thing that floated around the room as the yellow creature copied down some points for a Modern Literature book. Kayano took the chance and leaned over to Nagisa and spoke in a whisper.

"Hey, Nagisa-chan." Blue eyes meet hazel, "Did Sugino's assassination attempt this morning not go over well?"

Both turn slightly to catch sight of still depressed baseball lover who was looking at his right wrist. "Yeah… He's been down in the dumps ever since."

"But it's nothing to get so bummed out though. I mean, none of us have been able to land a proper hit on him yet and it still hasn't been a week."

Nagisa turned back to her desk and gave a small smile at the sight of the green knifes' hilt, "That's not the point though. I knew I wouldn't hit him, but…" She trailed off but didn't get the chance to explain even more when she caught the colour yellow in the corner of her eye in front of Kayano and the sound of something being taken caught everyone's ears.

Her eyes widen after another flash of yellow passed between them. "Eh?"

Nagisa wasn't the only one to make the sound, she was echoed by the mid-length, silver haired boy who sat behind Sugino. Dark eyes looked dumbly at his now empty desk, his pen positioned in his hand a centimetre off of the desk. Sousuke Sugaya wore the male Kunugigaoka school uniform with his grey blazer unbuttoned and his tie sat loosely around his neck.

"Sugaya-kun!" he flinched at the raised voice of their yellow teacher whose eyes lightened up as he looked at the arty student's workbook. Though that didn't last long as his voiced changed "So close! But my features are a bit finer than that." He turned the book around to show the class a picture drawn in pencil that looked so much alike to their teacher, drawn over in red pen with the words 'REALLY observe your subject!' written above.

"Finer how?!" The owner of orange brown hair shouted.

* * *

"Now then class," Korosensei made his way over to a window after the bell rang out and the some students pulled their bags up on top of their desks, ready to open them and grab their lunch out, "I have some business to take care of today, of it you'll excuse me…"

"Business?" Isogai parroted.

One of the teacher's main tentacles opened the window he was standing at, "Yes. I'm catching a game in New York." He didn't let any of the students ask questions, leaving the room by the window and the students to be hit by the sudden air movement.

"There he goes again." Taisei Yoshida said, arm up to cover his face. He had a head full of short, dark brown dreadlocks and matching brown eyes. He wore his male Kunugigaoka school uniform with a combination of how Terasaka and Maehara wore theirs. He didn't have a tie and left the top button of his shirt undone, and wore the cream/yellow woollen jacket.

The two coloured haired student let out a hiss, "What's his deal?"

Meanwhile at the front of the class Kurahashi zipped her bag open, "You know it would be nice if he brought back some souvenirs for us at least."

Megu Kataoka who was on her way out of the classroom to eat lunch outside paused in front of the orange haired girl's desk. Her long, dull platinum blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, olive green eyes stayed on Kurahashi. Kataoka's female Kunugigaoka school uniform was much like the girl she was talking to. "Who would want souvenirs from their assassination target?"

"Maybe something to eat. That way we can't be linked to him if something happens."

Kataoka closed her eyes, "How oddly realistic of you." She knew she could add on to her words, but instead chose to let the other female have her fun.

The next desk over Isogai was packing his books away while Maehara leant on his own bag that sat atop the others desk. "What could he bring back from New York?" the darker head of the two asked, looking up at his friend once he managed to get his books in without a problem.

"Booze?"

"We can't drink!" Isogai smiled.

"See? Snacks would be the best after all." Kurahashi joined back in, grinning at the two.

"Or a blonde beauty." Another male with very short raven hair butted in, his dark eyes standing out with the reddening of his cheeks. He wore the male Kunugigaoka school uniform much like Isogai but without the waistcoat. "Whoo!" one Taiga Okajima started to drool at whatever the class known pervert was picturing.

"Full agreement here!" Maehara agreed with a smile as he closed his eye, for a number of reasons, the main one was to not see the short haired male swing his body around in whatever dance he was pulling.

"Blonde, blonde, blonde, blonde!"

"Okay, okay!" the pervert was dropped out of his fantasy by the only person in the class with green hair, who stood up from her seat, and pointed towards Okajima, "What is it that blonde haired bimbos have that I don't?!"

The class fell silent as multiple eyes blinked at her. Everyone had strange quirks in the class, but it seemed they just found the newbies one. Few of the male population of the class looked down from her face and fell to her chest before moving back to meet hazel eyes their own eyes asking 'isn't it obvious?'

Kayano herself blinked a few times before gaping at them, her arm falling to her side not knowing how she should react to them. Behind her stood Class 3-E only blonde female, her blue eyes shining, "That would be…" before Kayano could snap out of her moment, Nakamura's arms wrapped around her pulling into a tight hug. The blonde gave a smile, "because of these things you call boobs." She grabbed one of said assets.

None of the class had seen someone move so fast, one moment Kayano was being groped by Nakamura the next she was standing behind Nagisa, holding a sign that said 'down with the big boobs!'

"You keep your big boobs to yourself!"

Any words that would have been said fell away into the wind when someone cleared their throat.

"K-Karasuma-san!" Isogai's voice broke the boundaries.

"How's it going?" Karasuma asked, not really looking at any student in particular, "Any clues on how to kill him?"

"Clues?" the twin tailed bluenette repeated slowly.

Maehara raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right? It's only been a few days, we only started trying assassination attempts yesterday."

Karasuma didn't let it show on his face, but mentally raised an eyebrow _'They've already started assassination attempts?'_

Hazama leaned back in her chair, arms folded behind her head of messy raven hair. "Well, we _are_ the E Class."

"It's not possible Karasuma-san."

"He's way too fast!"

"You can't kill anything that flies at Mach 20."

"Indeed," Karasuma agreed, giving a slight tilt of his head, "no army is capable of the feat."

"We're in agreement then!" Okajima shifted his weight.

"But only you have the opportunity." Karasuma continued to speak and raised a hand to point at the students, "For whatever reason, he insists on being your teacher." He watched as some of the students slumped, "If left alone to his own devices, come March next year, he'll blow Earth up. One look at that carved-up moon and you know come March all of humanity will be beyond help."

Dark eyes looked over the classroom, "He's too dangerous to be left alive. No matter how you look at it, this classroom is the only place he can be killed."

None of the students dared to make eye contact with the older male, all of them finding a sudden interest in the woodwork of the floorboards or their tables. Clear sky blue eye were the last to look away before clenching her fist.

' _It seems like something you would read from a comic book, a class full of misfits -who each have their reasons for not being able to stay in the higher classes- are given the chance to save the world. But this is real life, it's not something that can be planned to happen. It's too out there._ Why _is Korosensei trying to destroy Earth?'_ Nagisa let her grip relax a little, too many questions would be asked if she drew blood and she couldn't have that.

' _Why our class?'_

* * *

Sugino slapped his face with both of his hands, one holding chopsticks while the other stayed empty. He was sitting on the steps the lead up to the back of the classroom, a silver bento box filled with half eaten food laid next to him.

"Pull it together Tomohito. You're not the only one who's failed at assassinating Sensei. The class as a whole, Nagisa-san…" Grey-blue eyes opened, "Definitely Terasaka…" His hands fell away from his face, he loudly let out a deep breath. "There is nothing to get so worked up about." his eyes looked up towards the cloud spotted sky, "…So why do I feel like this?"

"Sugino-kun?"

Sugino startled, snapped his attention away from the sky and to the person who spoke, his vision eminently filled with the small form of Nagisa with a workbook in hand. "H-huh?"

The girl gave a smile before inclining her head towards the stairs, "May I?" At the nod she was given, the twin tailed girl sat down next to him, "No one's upset at you, you know. We're all new at this." Nagisa placed her book down, her handwriting spelling out English next to the subject spot.

Sugino line of sight fell to the steps they we're seated on, not saying anything.

"All polished up, Sugino-kun." Two different shades of blue blinked at the modified baseball that sat in a white square of cloth held out by a yellow tentacle in the space between the two students. Both sets of eyes followed the tentacle to the owner.

"Korosensei…" Sugino said softly, "Wait," Their eyes blinked at their teacher, both feeling sweat gather, "What are you eating?"

In the other main yellow tentacle of Korosensei was and green and brown strange shape object that he brought to his mouth and bite into it.

"A coconut I bought while I was in Hawaii yesterday. You wanting a bite?" The male student took his Anti-Sensei BB infused baseball from the teacher.

"You're supposed to drink out of it." There was no heat behind the words, they even sounded half hearted.

The yellow creature moved around the two students to stand in front of them at the bottom of the step they were sitting on. "You have a nice throw."

"Easy for you to say." The dark haired male threw his baseball into the air and caught it with one hand, leaning on the other for support. "Clearly I don't have a hope at hitting you at Mach 20 with my throwing speed."

Their teacher stayed silent for a moment taking a bite from his coconut, "So Sugino-kun, you're in the baseball club?"

Both students made a sound of shock at the question, the surprise making it into different blue eyes before the owner of the lighter shade of blue looked down and started to fiddle with the edge of her skirt, while the darker shade looked at the ball in his hand with a longing look.

"You…You haven't heard Korosensei?" Nagisa asked.

"I used to be." Sugino cut off their teacher before he could reply to Nagisa's question.

"Used to?"

"Clubs…" Sugino trailed off, not sure as to how to explain it.

"The E Class isn't allowed to be in any of the clubs, even if we decided to make our own out here." Nagisa explained, "For most of us it's our bad grades that got us here," The twin tailed girl looked up and over the opening that was behind Korosensei. "So we're meant to focus on studying."

"That's some major discrimination."

Sugino shook his head, "Its fine. You saw how I was yesterday, didn't you? I'm slow." He chucked his baseball into the air, much higher than before, drawing all eyes to it and Sugino started to remember the times when he was in the baseball club. "I'm so slow that every time I pitched the ball would always be hit and because of that I was benched."

"It wasn't long after that, that I lost interest in studying as well. So it's not a surprise that I wound up in the End Class."

"Sugino-kun?" Korosensei drew the attention of both students to him, "Let me give you a little advice." Both Sugino and Nagisa could've sworn they saw some kind of glint of mischief in their teachers' eyes.

* * *

Nagisa couldn't process the next moment. Sugino was sitting next to her on the steps, next thing she knew Korosensei was lying on the ground with multiple tentacles holding a just as confused and freaked out -if not more- Sugino.

"Ko-Korosensei!" She called out standing up, "What are you doing?!" She took a few steps down, "I thought you said you had an agreement not to hurt us student?"

The bluenette stopped when she heard her teacher laugh, "Sugino-kun…" Said boy stopped struggling, mainly unsure if it would be wise if he bite down on the tentacle that was gagging him. "That unique pitch technique I saw yesterday. You're copying the major-league pitcher Arita, correct?"

Grey-blue eyes widened.

"But you know, the tentacles don't lie." That sentence confused the two student. The yellow creature got up, slowly and safely lowering Sugino down on to the ground. "Your shoulder muscles are out of whack compared to Arita's." Slowly Nagisa walked over to Sugino, her sky blue eyes staying on their teacher.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sugino asked, eyes narrowing, he held an idea where this was going, but he really didn't want to hear it after all…

"You won't be able to pitch _his_ fastballs that _your_ kind of body, no matter how much you try to imitate him."

…It's a different thing altogether to hear it from a spectator.

Both students let out small gasps at his words, one because he knew that they were right the other because it brought back images, images she was meant to be able to say goodbye to them when she was here.

Sugino was going to resort, ask questions. But was stopped by the sound Nagisa.

"How…" She clenched her fist, really wanting the image of _that_ person to leave her mind, "How can you be so sure?"

"Nagisa…" Sugino said slowly, looking at the girl whose bangs fell over her eyes

"Because we are misfits? Because we can hold up to the expectations of others? The expectations of those who are meant to help us? Or is it because we're E Class –End Class?!" She looked up, mixed emotions running through her sky blue eyes, making them look clouded, "So why bother? That what you're trying to say?!"

The male student looked down to the ground, he understood where she was coming from, all of the class did, after all they are Class 3-E.

Korosensei didn't wave his tentacles around, knowing full well the words weren't just about the classroom, but something else. Thing is though, he couldn't pry into that, not yet.

"Hmm, well… how I know it's impossible?" He asked instead, reaching to grab something up his sleeve. What he pulled out was not something the two thought they would see it was a newspaper, on the cover page was an article called 'Tentacles Attack' the main picture that took up a bit of space showed their teachers distinctive yellow tentacles holding the major-league pitcher much like how he was holding Sugino not moment before.

"Yesterday I checked the man himself." His voice was much noticeable full of amusement.

The two students gave the same expression that was unidentifiable with the amount of emotions it held, _'Well, never mind then!'_

He then pulled out another object from his sleeve and showed it to them, "I also got his autograph!"

"You asked him for an autograph? Just like that?! How did he not freak out?!" Nagisa questioned, both blue eye owners were unnerved with the tears that their teacher was giving off, unsure if it was Nagisa's choice of words or whatever he was remembering or tears of joy.

"It was a shock, a sheer shock!" they didn't understand that either.

"I get it…" Sugino started drawing the attention of Nagisa to him, "I simply don't have his talent." The bluenette stayed quite, only blinking when a yellow tentacle entered her vision.

"On the other hand," Once again Sugino found himself being held by tentacles unable to do anything but move his wrist as their teacher wanted him to, "Your elbows and wrist have more movement in them then Aeita's." Korosensei moved the males arm out, "Train well and you could surpass him by far. These fondling-for-comparison-sake tentacles never lie."

' _Fo-fondling-for-comparison?'_

"You see there is more than one kind of talent." With his other main tentacle, the yellow creature reached out and placed it on Sugino's shoulder. "Find an assassination that suits _you_." With that he turned and started to walk up the steps, pausing for a moment to pick up Nagisa's workbook and close Sugino's bento box.

"My wrist and elbows? They are better than Aeita's?" Sugino asked softly before giving a smile. "My talent huh?"

The smaller of the two also gave a smile before something hit her and she called out to their teacher, making him pause at the door. "Korosensei, does that mean you went to New York just to give Sugino-kun some advice?" She asked, the question catching the attention of the boy who was sitting on the ground still.

The tentacle creature didn't hesitate in his answer. "Of course. I'm his teacher."

That caught the two by surprise, "E-eh? But no teacher goes that far…" Sugino said, getting himself up off the ground. "Yet you are? The one who's going to destroy the Earth?" The two students walked up to him both holding uncertain expressions.

They didn't get an answer straight away and were left to watch their teacher look for the right words to use. It didn't take long for inhuman to move, one of his yellow tentacles pointing to himself. "Nagisa-san, Sugino-kun," He started gaining the attention of the two students.

"I became your teacher so I can keep a promise I made." Two shades of blue eyes blinked at him, showing a different expression, one of surprise. Remembering the book that he picked up, Korosensei pulled a red pen from his sleeve and flipped to the page that needed to be marked.

"In a year's time I'll destroy Earth, but in the meantime, I'll be your teacher." Faster than neck braking speed, the yellow creature marked the English assignment, looking for grammar, spelling and adding his own view on to the words that Nagisa wrote. Leaving the two to blink at the now marked assignment that their teacher held up for them to see.

"To me," Korosensei continued, "teaching you students is much more important than the end of the world." The bluenette took hold of her work book, looking over the mistakes she made, mainly grammar and a few spelling mistakes taking her score down.

The dark haired baseball lover looked over the English words written neatly on the lined page, "Eh? Isn't that the Assignment due next week?"

"Hmm." Twin tails moved at the nod of the owners head, "I have plans this weekend, and can't make time for anything so I've been working on it in my spear time in school, and Korosensei…" Nagisa's face fell to a blank one as she unfolded her work book. "Please don't write on the back of peoples work, more so if it's weird problems."

Both the dark haired student and yellow tentacled teacher made a noise of shock, "Eh?! You're kidding right?" Sugino asked, grabbing hold of the lined paper book and looked over the red drawing of a tentacle with a bow, "I didn't see him turn the book over!"

A number of tentacles trembled in the air as sweat fell from the teachers rounded face, _'She knew that I wrote on the back, but how? I could understand if it was the military, but a human eye?'_

"I guess I could understand that you want to show of you marking speed, however…" the small girl trailed off, not taking much note of her teacher's antics, who soon deflated, tentacles dropping down from the air.

"It's for extra credit. I thought you would like some."

"…That's more like a penalty…" the baseball lover said quietly, blue grey eyes not leaving the red drawing.

Korosensei eyes fell to the floor, "Ah, well, anyway, I hope you students take this assassination just a seriously as your school work." Trying to remove what just happened for the time being and look at it later, he started to twirl the red pen he held in one tentacle, his face gaining green stripes, before taking a bite out of the pen, somehow missing the ink cartage in the pen.

"Even though you'll never be able to pull it off." The two students simply stared at their teacher, unsure of how to react in the situation.

' _He sure as hell eats strange things.'_

"Well then," Green strips faded back to yellow, "there is still time before class starts again. Why not practice your throws Sugino-kun?" With that the inhuman teacher turned and walked back into Class 3-E building.

* * *

Knowing for a fact that she wouldn't be able to catch the fast ball that was making its way towards her, Nagisa moved to the side, having no intentions of being hit by it. Two shades of blue eyes followed to where the baseball landed.

"Your pitch has gotten faster Sugino-kun. It practically disappeared." The owner of the lighter shade of blue walked over to the baseball, picking it up, Nagisa threw the ball back to the male student.

Catching the ball with ease, Sugino gave a grin, "Hmm! I'm thinking of working on a curve ball, so that I can use my elbows and wrist!" The smaller female made her way back to where she was standing before, tucking one of her twin tails behind her ear. "The only other one I've managed to change and pull is a slow straight, it didn't take much to change that one."

"You know Nagisa, with time I'm sure I'll be able to do this." The baseball loving teen threw the modified ball into the air catching it, before throwing it over to Nagisa who caught it, "But for the time being I'll wait and practice, both baseball and assassination!"

The twin tailed girl gave a smile, happy to see Sugino back to how he normally is. "Well," she threw the baseball back, "Why not try again?"

"Try again?"

"Yeah, against Korosensei. What better way to improve then fighting the opponent? The target?"

Sugino smiled grew, "Yeah!"

* * *

Once again sitting in the clearing Korosensei sat on a picnic blanket, yellow tentacles gripping a blue penguin hand shaved ice machine, one tentacle turning the crank while the other held it steady. Slowly small bits of ice gathered into the small bowl that sat at the bottom of the penguin.

Not too far from the yellow creature sat different coloured bottles of shaved ice flavouring in a container. Pretending to no notice the students that had gathered, Korosensei continued to make shaved ice.

"There he is!" A female student poked her head around a tree, chocolate coloured hair held up into a high ponytail with a red scrunchy fell just short of her shoulders, pale purple eyes never leaving the group of student's target. Touka Yada wore the female Kunugigaoka school uniform but without a blazer or woollen jacket.

In front of the tree Touka was hiding behind, both Maehara and Isogai hid behind different bushes. Behind and next to her three others hid behind trees also. "Just like Nagisa-san said! 'He would be eating shaved ice from the North Pole today in the small clearing.'" Mimura's voice came from behind her, repeating what the bluenette of the class told them.

"He's acting as though you can go to the North Pole like a convenience store…" Maehara spoke softly, picking a stick out of his jacket and letting it fall from his hands.

"It doesn't matter," Isogai cut in, light brown eyes never moving, "Let's go! We simply split the ten billion!" With that the other five nodded, before moving from their spots and put on their best smiles.

"Korosensei!" the group of three girls and three boys called out, grabbing the attention of the yellow tentacle teacher, how looked up to see the six running towards him, two of the females laughing. _'Forced, both movement and expression. Half of them keeping an eye out the others closed showing trust. Trust in the three boys to keep watch over them. But…'_

"Can we have some shaved ice too?"

' _Still not in character of how they normally are.'_ Taking his own thoughts, Korosensei aloud tears to fall from his eyes. "They are being so open hearted, running towards me with smiling faces." With those words out into the air, the six students pulled their anti-sensei knifes out and made to jump him.

' _Too early. Nagisa-san made the same mistake she reacted a little early, but even so with their forced smiles one can tell something's up.'_ Keeping in character, Korosensei didn't move, noting how strange it was to hear the group laugh with blades in their hands.

"You're still thinking within the box!" Allowing them to be closer, he didn't move until they were right on top of him gaining sounds of surprise out of them when they hit nothing but air.

"Huh?" The assassination group looked at the fallen shaved ice maker once the sand cleared from the air.

"You know," The group gasped as they let their own coloured eyes widened as they turned to their teacher, "Your smiles where a teeny-tiny bit forced. You won't get someone to let down their guard like that." In one tentacle, Korosensei held up a bowl of shaved ice toped in pink, the other holding a white cloth that he let fall to the ground.

With the cloth laid out, six green knifes sat on top, "Putting these anti-sensei knifes aside," With those words the six students looked down to their hands, only now noting that what they held was indeed not the knives they thought they did, but instead, tulips in the colour of the sunset sat in their hands.

"Why not stop and smell the flowers with a natural smile on your face."

Olive green eyes took another look at the flowers in interest, before snapping over to their owner's teacher. Kataoka pointed at the flower in her hand, she knew these flowers. "Wait a minute, Korosensei! These are the flowers we've been growing aren't they!?"

Never hearing her voice like that Isogai, Maehara and Mimura couldn't help but flinch at it, but their reaction was clearly out shined by that of the yellow creature, whose tentacles flew into the air as he started to sweat, much like how when Nagisa caught him drawing in her book not all that long ago.

' _Th-The students planted them?!'_ "I-Is that so?" Korosensei asked before his eyes snapped over to the teary eyes of Touka and Okano.

"Korosensei, how could you?!" Touka asked, hand held over her mouth muffling her words, "We took so much care into growing them, we wanted to see them bloom and when they did…"

"Apologies! I'll get you some new bulbs!" _'Growing something from hand is different from buying something from the store, much like food.'_ To the students one moment Korosensei was waving his tentacles around the next he held four tentacles full of bulbs. The sight making the boys feel sweat gather at the sight.

"Here you go!" He followed the three girls to where he had dug the tulips up and placed the bulbs down into a pile and sat beside them, panic practically falling from him as he started to place them into the ready dug holes.

"Don't go planting them with your Mach speed!" Okano shouted, watching over the yellow tentacles.

"Understood!"

"Handle each one with care!" Kataoka said more calmly than the other female but still firm.

"Right!"

Standing out of the way, two childhood friends watched the scene, unsure of how to make heads or tails of the situation, "Hey Yuuma… I thought he was going to destroy the planet."

"I-I thought so too… but here he is, planting tulips…" Isogai answered Maehara.

Not all that far away and leaning on the old building walls Terasaka scoffed, "The monster's trying to do something good."

Looking from the shade created by a tree, the only blue haired student watched with a smile, "Nagisa-chan!" Twin tails moved as the owner looked over to the other female with an odd coloured hair, "What you think about all this?"

"Well, I'm not sure about this in particular, but I think it might come in handy if we jolt down how Korosensei acts." Sky blue eyes meet hazel brown.

"How he acts?" Kayano repeated, the shorter of the two tilting her head.

"Hmm, it's strange but, once you know how someone acts, it's easier to plan things out around them."

A small note book was thrust in front of the two eyes, "Why don't you try then, Nagisa?" Sugino asked giving a smile, "You've found things out easily for us, like Korosensei's location this morning! Wouldn't it normally take a week or two to find out something like that?"

Kayano beamed up at Nagisa who bit her lip, "That's a great idea." Hazel eyes closed as the owner held a finger to her face, "But, wouldn't writing down how he acts be a little too much?"

Both owners of two different shades of blue eyes hummed in agreement, before the owner of the darker pair lit up, "How about his weaknesses?" the baseball lover asked, looking at Nagisa.

"Weaknesses?" The bluenette repeated, slowly taking the small note book from Sugino's hand.

* * *

Around the same time in the main building for Kunugigaoka Junior High School Karasuma stood in a dimly lit room with a grand looking table and chair in front of him along with one of the agents that helped him with introducing the E Class to the yellow creature.

"I believe the Ministry of Defence has already told you," The dark eyed man addresses the one sitting in the chair that faces out the window, "But as of Monday, I'll be taking Class 3-E as the P.E. teacher. In doing so I'll be able to keep an eye on _him_ , and also support the students in both physically and mentally. If you are worried there is no need to: I have my teaching certificate."

"Go right ahead." The one that sat in the chair spoke, "Just remember this. The student's education and safety comes before your assassination."

Karasuma kept an eye on the other person as he turned to leave, "If you'll excuse us." Without any words coming from the other he left the main office of the school.

The two walked down a hall on the first floor after leaving the top floor and going down a number of stairs

"He's an understanding principal." The agent spoke up, wanting to cut the quietness, for it being a school it was as silent as a graveyard.

Normally Karasuma wouldn't have answered, but the silence was also getting to him, "The government is paying him in a handsome amount. But even so, this _is_ remarkably convenient. A creature that has the capability to destroy Earth that can't seemingly be killed, not even by the military… and yet the thing is teaching?"

Karasuma paused in his steps his companion also coming to a stop, "Thankfully, the only ones that know are the government, that principal and those of Class E."

"Yeeesh!" Karasuma stopped in his speaking letting his lips part slightly in surprise at the voice, "If I do any worse I'll end up in the End Class!" Dark eyes landed on two students that didn't seem to notice them and instead looking at a piece of paper in one of their hands as they walked by.

"You're kidding? Once you end up there you may as well kiss the future goodbye! Over there there's no meals, the toilets are filthy, treated like trash by both students and teachers!" The one with the glasses said, "You'll be needed a crazy good grade to get back to the main campus. Over there it is truly the _End_ Class! I'd sooner die then wind up there!"

"I know right? We better buckle down and study so we don't end up like those losers."

The dark haired adult waited until the two students left the hall before speaking, "I see: by discrimination against a handful of students, the majority will work harder under the pressure to gain a sense of superiority. Its structure is reasonable enough, and the secluded classroom in the mountains is a perfect place for our top-secret mission. Not only that, those End Class out cast must be waiting to snap."

* * *

Kayano stop to start jogging on the spot once she saw the familiar raven head in a suite, "Ah! Hello Karasuma-san!" The green head adjusted her grip on the bamboo sticks she held.

"Hello." Karasuma greeted stopping in front of the still moving girl, "Starting next week, I'll be helping here as your teacher."

"Oh, really?"

"I look forward to it." Karasuma inclined his head a little.

Hazel eyes blinked for a moment before closing as Kayano gave a smile, "So I guess you'll be Karasuma-sensei!"

He really didn't know how to react towards the smiling girl, never before encountering a situation like this before, looking for something to change the subject, he looked away from the teen, "By the way. Where is he?" _'I half expected him to be the first one to greet me.'_

Dark eye caught the form of Okajima running out of the building in a hurry making a hard left to run around the side of the classroom. A rope in hand.

"Well you see Korosensei ruined the class's flowerbed that was done by the girls in the class, so to make up for it…" Kayano indicated for him to follow her as she ran the way that Okajima ran before.

Karasuma was greeted by the sight of, under normal circumstances would have been called 'hit the piñata' but instead involving the yellow tentacle user swinging around on a rope, tied up to both himself and the tree, with green strips on his face and the students both shooting and stabbing at him.

"…he's holding an assassination tournament, but with a handicap." Kayano explained with a smile, now holding a bamboo stick with a green knife tied to it.

"A little something extra for an apology!" Korosensei called over the noise, still moving to not get hit by anything, taking note to miss and keep an eye one monkey boy of Maehara who was climbing the tree. "Where else can you find a teacher who can move like this?"

Kayano walked slowly up to where Nagisa stood her earlier enjoyment gone as they both looked at the scene with uncertainty. "Any luck Nagisa-chan?"

"H-he's really not taking us seriously."

Karasuma walked up next to them, sweat falling from the sight, "You call this an assassination?!" _'Even though their new, this isn't what I had in mind… I was thinking more on the book if anything this… this is ridicules.'_

Sky blue eyes blinked, "Ah, that's right," Both Kayano and Karasuma looked at the bluenette, hoping that what she was going to say would get their minds off the scene.

The tentacle user gave a laugh, "I'm afraid it's no use, Class E students! Even with this handicap I'm still faster!"

"When Korosensei shows off," Nagisa continued, pulling the note book that Sugino gave her out and started writing down 'Korosensei's weak points: #1 When he shows off, things get shaky.' "Things go bad for him."

"Killing me is still just a dream-" As though Nagisa said the magic words, the tree branch that held the tied up teacher snapped. "Ah…"

Everyone blinked at the form of their teacher now lying on the ground, before everyone's expressions fell at the sight, sweat falling from both students and Korosensei. It didn't long for the students to start moving again as they started to attack the now floored teacher.

Seeing the situation, the yellow tentacle teacher made for a quick getaway, he'd just given them an invitation to attack him. Now rolling form the students who both stabbed and shot the place he was in he had no intention to stop. Even more so when the kids started to run after him much like how a mob would work out.

"Now's our chance!"

"Kill him!"

Korosensei cried out in fear, "Brats! That's dangerous!" He continued to roll, missing the pink BBs and green knives as he did so. "Too dangerous! Too dangerous! Too dangerous! Too dangerous!"

Karasuma's face fell at the sight, watching the teens run after their teacher without a problem of taking advantage of the situation.

"You know, Sugino-kun might right. Taking notes on Korosenseis weaknesses might come in handy." The green head said, hazel eyes closed as she gave a forced smile, before opening them and looked up to the taller bluenette, her smile now genuine. "And I think you're the best one for it."

The twin tailed girl gave her own smile, ignoring the sounds of attempted murder both classmates and teacher were making, "I guess nothing bad will come from it."

Back over to the assassination gone wrong Korosensei was still rolling away from the students that where chanting 'Kill him' and 'get him'. "Wait a minute! I-I'm getting my tentacles confused with the ropes!"

"…He also has a short fuse…" Nagisa noted, writing that down as number two. The raven haired male blinked, his dark eyes now focusing on the blue haired female.

"You have an eye for information gathering?"

"W-well…" The twin tailed girl stuttered only to be cut off by Kayano.

"She sure does!" Hazel eyes sparkled, "She's found out information for us in such a short time! For example, both of the assassination attempts today, she knew what he was doing and where!"

A dark eyebrow raised up, "Really?" _'That's some talent she's got. Anyone can find information, but the real trick is finding the_ right _information and the information that'll be handy no matter the situation.'_ Karasuma eyed the knife that was tied to the bamboo stick in Kayano's hands, _'…We wouldn't have the weapons we have now if he didn't tell us…'_ His eyes fell back to the teenager, _'So for her to be able to find not one, but two points that can be used at any moment in any situation in the small amount of time the target has been given is quite a thing.'_

Blue hair fell over the owner's shoulders as she looked at the ground hiding the look in her eyes from the other two. Her foot kicking at the dirt, the note book and pen in one hand and an air gun in the other, "…It's not that hard to do if you know what to look for." Her voice was soft, much quieter than normal.

Any comment from the two fell away when they saw Korosensei shot up in to the air, the cries of the students following him as he landed on the roof of the classroom.

Tentacles up in the air, the yellow creature started to shout, "You'll never be able to make it up here! You lack any ability to do so! And it's so basic!" He started give a laugh, tilting his head back to show that he was looking down on them, "Stupid!"

It wasn't too long till he stopped laughing and started heaving for air, whipping the sweat away from his face, Korosensei looked at the students seriously, "I'm doubling tonight's homework."

"You're kidding!" the students called out as one.

' _I want to shot at him, but he'll hear it!'_

"That makes three…" Nagisa noted, "…well that's more of a guideline for us." With those words only hitting the ears of Kayano and Karasuma, the yellow octopus disappeared only leaving the air moving and his laugh.

"He's gone!"

"But that's the closest any of us have gotten!"

Turning to his classmates Isogai gave a smile "If we keep this up, we'll up our chances of killing him!"

With those words the students of Class 3-E gave grins to each other as they started to talk.

The new P.E. teacher watched over the group of students that where laughing and hanging off each other, _'A group of junior-high kids converting about assassinations? This space here is truly unusual.'_

"Hey Nagisa-chan?" Blue eye meet hazel as dark ones looked over them, "Do you think we can kill him?" Kayano asked with a grin, hands behind her back as the one she asked put her note book and pen in her pocket.

"We will. Otherwise, what type of students will we be?"

' _It's so strange… that the students who are livelier at this school, are the ones who are in the E Class with their own target teaching them.'_

* * *

It was Sunday, a day with no school so students should be happy, yet there was one who wasn't, not only had he not heard from his friend over the weekend but now he had been dragged off to some government building. A lady in a suit going over why he was here and not doing what he wanted to do.

"Those are the circumstances." The female came to an end, as he looked over the paper in his hand, "Given the situation, you mustn't speak of this to anyone."

' _Well I guess it explains why I haven't heard anything from her.'_

"If this gets out, we have the means to wipe your memories."

' _Meaning I'll lose everything,'_ His eyes stayed on the picture that showed the tentacle monster that caused this entertainment to fly up, _'They won't be able to singular a particular memory. Even if they could, there's a chance that it be connected to something else._

"Ouch!" He joked, a smile playing on his lips.

"All members of Class E have been given the same explanation; they have already started the mission."

He let his arm fall, _'Caging us in, not giving us the choice… not that I'm complaining.'_

"Tomorrow you'll return to your classes and join the mission yourself."

He let the paper fall onto the chair he sat on before bringing up a green knife with white letters and wording on it before bending it with both hands, "Does this flimsy knife really work?"

"Yes." The female was quick to reply, obviously expecting the question, "It is harmless to humans, but we guarantee it works on him."

"Heh!" He gave another grin, "You know, I don't care if he's human or not," He changed the knife into his other hand, stabbing it threw the paper and between the cushions of the chair. "I've always wanted to try…" He let the knife fall to the carpeted floor, showing the knife piercing the paper where the picture was.

"Killing a teacher."

* * *

Chapter end.

Next chapter: _Karma's Time_

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time ninjapanda16 out!


	3. Chapter 3: Karma's Time

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Please forgive any mistakes.

Review corner for guest:

 **Guest, June 10:** Here's the chapter of Karma!

 **fangirl:** I'm still grateful for the review, don't worry I say the same thing to other reviewers if it seems as though their trying to rush me.

 **Mimie:** I agree with you there, but then the pool happened and yeah…

 **Kurorin:** Naw, thank you! Yes! Why couldn't Nagisa be a girl! Why'd they have to change it! As for Nagisa's parents, I have an idea or two for what I would like to do with Nagisa's father, but I'm still a little shaky on the mother… I don't want it to be a complete 180, but at the same time it won't be the same as canon (I guess you can call it a 90 turn?). I'm also going to take a guess that you mean 'daisaki' as in love/like something lots.

Thank you for your kind words and reviews lovely reviewers and thank you for those who follow and/or favourite!

 **Note:** Sorry that the chapter's late, had an assignment that I had to work on, but here it is!

* * *

Chapter 3: Karma's Time

* * *

It was one of the first few things that came to the students minds when they were told they had to assassinate their teacher.

 _How do we do that?_

In all honesty there was nothing special about them, unless the fact they're Class 3-E counted as something.

When they were given their weapons none of them knew how to use them. Sure they've all held a knife at one point, used one even. A few of them have even held a gun of some kind, even taken a shot with it.

But those were under _very_ different circumstances.

They have never picked up one or the other with the intent to _kill._

To the students, a knife was something that was tucked away in a draw, or a wooden block in the kitchen, sitting there waiting to slice something. A gun was something to entertain themselves with, being either a series of pixels or life-like-but-harmless-but-hurts-like-hell.

But now, a green rubber knife with white lettering, air guns that shot pink BBs at a number of speeds, they are the tools they've been given to save the Earth with.

Still there was one problem.

 _How do we use them?_

That's why the students of Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School will always be grateful to Tadaomi Karasuma, for teaching them just how to use the weapons, and, more importantly, becoming their P.E. teacher….

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" With each number from the students they did a different motion with their knives in hand, sweat slowly falling from their faces as they counted together.

Each student wore their P.E. uniforms. For males, the uniforms consisted of blue tracksuit pants, white, short sleeved shirts and a matching blue with a lighter blue coloured tracksuit jacket with the sleeves varying in length, paired with white sneakers. For females, some wore the same uniform as the boys while others -instead of blue tracksuit pants- wore blue shorts with full length black leggings.

"Handle your knives properly as you perform the eight directions!" Karasuma called over the chanting of the class, his black suit jacket not present and instead had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up as he tried to ignore the fact that tentacle creature was playing with a flower while standing next to him in a white shirt out lined in blue with the words for his name printed on the front.

"-! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" The new P.E. teacher looked over the group, taking notes on who was doing well and who was struggling with the line-up. It was odd really, even the ones who seemed to be struggling held a good from considering this was their first formal lesson the students have been given on knife wielding. Even then, most lessons on wielding a weapon of any kind started off simple with working out the student's centre of gravity and how to hold the weapon they were learning.

Karasuma took a gamble, he didn't have time to work with each student to help them find their centre of gravity and it looked like it was the right thing to do. All of them managed to keep the stance that the dark haired male showed them and the eight motions at the start of the lesson.

Without taking his dark eyes off of the students of Class 3-E, Karasuma started to speak, "I'll be taking over the P.E. lessons from now on."

"That makes me a little lonely…"

"Didn't I tell you not to get in the way in this session?" The new teacher pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards the jumping pit behind them, not bothering to look away from the counting students. "Go play in the sand."

It didn't take long for the yellow teacher to start crying as he started to pack the sand together to form a base mound for whatever he was thinking of building. "You're so mean, Karasuma-san!" the mentioned human finally took his eyes off of the teens, closing them to try and block the winey voice out.

Seeing their main teacher sulking in the sand the knife wielding students slowed down their counts as they watched and listened to the two teacher's conversation.

"I'll tell you this! My students happen to like my P.E. classes!" That comment form Korosensei stopped the student's counts as they raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't kid yourself." The silver haired male of the class spoke first as he propped his green knife onto his shoulder, "Our physical abilities are just too different Korosensei."

"Sugaya's got a point." Sugino spoke up from his spot next to the mentioned artist, "You remember last week?" He asked, "You tried getting us to jump at the same pace as you." By the time the baseball lover finished speaking everyone had gathered around the two opposites. "I'd rather a human teacher for P.E, thank you." Sugino didn't opened his blue-grey eyes, really not wanting to look at their once again sulking teacher.

"Okay, let's get back to work." Karasuma cut in, effectively stealing the attention of the students away from the yellow creature that was now stacking rocks up. The new P.E. teacher was greeted by silence and no movement from the students who had gathered.

"Say Karasuma-sensei," Maehara's bright eyes didn't leave the frame of their new teacher, his opened, short sleeved tracksuit jacket moving slightly in the wind, "Is there any point to all this training?"

Dark eyes locked onto the orange head as the owner caught the hidden meaning behind those words.

 _Why waste your time on us no goods? You could be training assassins who have more hope than us to kill Korosensei._

"And should we be doing it right in front of our target?" Maehara tailed off, pointing with his green knife to the still sulking creature in the jumping pit.

The students didn't have to wait long for an answer from dark eyed teacher in front of them. "Assassination is the same as studying; know the basics and you can do a number of things with them." The students blinked at him.

"The same?" They echoed.

Green looked to blue, "Any idea's Nagisa-chan?" Kayano asked hoping the slightly taller female would be able to give them an answer.

Sky blue twin tails moved slightly as the owner shook her head, "I have no idea." Nagisa closed her eyes, her hand griping the fabric of her tracksuit pants.

"Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun," Karasuma brought the attention back to himself, "Step forward." The two childhood friends did so, stepping away from the group to stand in front of their human teacher, looking like polar opposites. "Try hitting me with those knives." _'These two have known each other since elementary school, they also know each other better than anyone else here. It's not just that, they have better control over their knives then I thought anyone would have at this point.'_

"Eh?" Isogai blinked, "Are you sure?"

"As a team?"

"Those knives won't hurt us you what, if they so much as touch me," Karasuma reached up to his tie, loosening it as he pulled on the dark fabric. "You can go home for the day."

Hazel eyes looked over the three males, "Karasuma-sensei makes it sound as though they won't be able to do anything." Kayano said to herself in a quiet whisper, holding her empty hand up to her chest.

"That's because they won't be able to." Kayano looked over to the bluenette whose blue eyes didn't look away from the trio, "Karasuma-sensei is part of the Ministry of Defence, he's been training in the military for who knows how long and then there's us. We've only just started in learning knife work, we don't know all the basics to improve yet."

Kayano frowned, her hazel eyes back on to the three that hold everyone's attention "So it's like a tiger versing two house cats…" What made it worse was that she could picture it, a tiger standing in place of Karasuma and two kittens in place of Isogai and Maehara.

Two shades of brown met, before the two owners fell into the stance they'd been given earlier.

Isogai mover first, aiming to strike at the others chest only for his eyes to widened when the older male easily moved to the side, not looking fazed at all. Karasuma looked over to the lighter haired boy.

"Come on."

Falling for the taunt, Maehara followed the movements Isogai made only for his arm to be caught by the teacher and given a light shove to the back of his shoulder, affectively setting the boys balance off. As he tried to regain his balance as quickly as possible, Isogai made for another attempt, covering his light haired friend as the other regain his balance.

The dark haired teacher simple redirected the knife that was coming at him, moving the one wielding it to his right hand side, before he moved his body slightly so that the knife coming from his left didn't touch his clothing. His dark eyes not leaving the teen on his left who made another attempt to cover for Isogai's.

That attempt was blocked by Karasuma grabbing Maehara's arm and pushing him back. "As you can see," Karasuma started, his hand gripping Isogai's wrist lightly before he pushed the other back and straightened out of his stance, showing that they were finished, "With little knowledge, it's easy to handle two knives in the hands of amateurs."

The two boy's gritted their teeth before they both rushed at him, knives aiming for his neck and head were only stopped when a hand gripped firmly around the wrist of the two teens and yanked to the side and downwards. The two bodies only being able to follow their hands as their feet left the ground and backs hitting the floor a moment later.

' _They still attacked even after I lifted my stance.'_ Karasuma thought as he let go of the light and dark haired duo, _'This class isn't to be taken lightly. Normally as soon as one person drops out of a stance the others follow, it's a sign that shows that they are done. It's something that stops a lot of people becoming front attackers, they've been unconsciously taught to back off.'_

' _But these guys don't. They've lost the thought of backing off for any reason.'_ His dark eyes didn't leave the two teenagers on the ground as he straightened. _'Because, to them they are already at the lowest point they can get. The End Class.'_

"If you can't hit me, then your chance of hitting that thing at Mach 20 it slim to none."

' _How far will this class push?'_

Karasuma looked away from the two and over to the jumping pit, directing the students –standing or not- gazes over to there as well only for their respected coloured eyes to be greeted by the sight of Korosensei sitting on a purple picnic blanket with a tea set out on it, the yellow creature himself in a different outfit of varying shades of green and a sand building with detail like no other.

"Look, while we were sparring he built Osaka Castle out of sand, changed clothes and is now brewing up some tea!" As he listed the three things Karasuma voice became more irritated as his eyebrow started to twitch.

"That's so irritating!" Maehara said as he sat up, Isogai following his actions only for them both to blink at the hands that Karasuma offered them. Gripping them, the older male lifted them off the ground and let them stand.

"Once the whole class is capable of hitting me," The human teacher fixed his tie back into place with one hand, "Your chance of success will increase highly." He turned towards the rest of the class, dark eyes looking over the students, "During P.E. class, I'll be teaching you knife work, shooting: all the assassination basics." He paused, waiting to see if there was any questions.

"That's all for today."

With that the students bowed in some way, some simply inclining their head of colour. "Thank you." They chorused.

With that the class split into a number of groups, Kayano all but bouncing over to Nagisa, "Nagisa-chan!" Hazel eyes opened to look at the bluenette, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" The twin tailed girl echoed, before giving a smile, sky blue eyes catching the yellow tentacle teacher catching a knife that was thrown by Karasuma. "I think this is going to be a fun year." Nagisa looked back to her green haired friend who smiled back.

"Geeze, what are you two smiling about?" The two odd coloured females looked over to the voice to see the locale baseball lover who held his arms behind his head, an eyebrow raised at the two, "We have a test in 6th session." He sighed when the sound off bells echoed in their ears, "And it's getting closer by the second."

Kayano gave a nod in agreement as they started walking to the building of Class 3-E, "They should really make P.E. last session."

"Better yet, let us go home after P.E." Light blue eyes closed before opening again as Nagisa stopped, getting questioning looks and sounds from Sugino and Kayano as they looked to where the bluenette was looking.

Standing at the top of the stairs that led to the wooden building was a male with short, red hair, and golden red eyes. He wore a white, long sleeved, button up shirt that tucked into grey pants held up by a belt and an open black jacket.

The red head gave a smile, pulling his juice box away from his mouth, "Sup, Nagisa-chan? Been a while hasn't it?"

"Karma-kun."

With that, golden red eyes closed.

* * *

All of the E Class students stopped walking, their coloured eyes watching the red head who looked over them, his golden red eyes pausing only once before completely stopping on their yellow tentacle teacher.

"Huh!" He started walking down the steps, one hand never leaving his pocket, while the other held onto the half empty juice box. "I'm guessing that's the infamous Korosensei?" The red head passed between Nagisa and Kayano, the two plus Sugino turned to keep an eye on the new comer. "It's one thing seeing it in a photo, but it's another seeing him in person. He really does look like an octopus."

If the guy was uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting he didn't let it show as he walked between groups towards the tentacle teacher. Not one set of eyes was looking elsewhere.

"Ah, you're Karma Akabane-kun correct?" Korosensei asked, holding up one of his main tentacles with one of the ones that split from it rolled down, "I heard your suspension was up, but even so, you shouldn't be late on your first day back." With those words, yellow turned to purple showing a darker purple cross over the round head.

Karma gave a laugh, sweat gathering on his skin at the sight of the coloured changing creature. "Well it's hard getting back into the swing of things, and feel free to call me by my first name." With those words he held out his empty hand for a hand shake, his eyes never leaving the once again yellow teacher. "Nice to meet you, Sensei!"

"Likewise. Let's make this a fun year!" one main tentacle reached out to the outstretched hand.

All it took was one squeeze from the red head before a popping sound was heard, shocking students and teachers alike as they watched the yellow tentacle -that Korosensei shot just last week- become yellow goo.

' _Karma Akabane.'_ Karasuma's dark eyes never left the teenager who didn't pause in his assault as the red head struck towards the non-human, dropping his juice box and flicking out a green knife that sat in the sleeve of his clothing before swiping at the head of his target. _'The first student to land a hit on the target.'_

Disappearing before the knife could get any closer, Korosensei put space between himself and the student, his mind replaying what happened. He was careless. He had no idea what the returnee was like, nothing on his personality. _'Thinking about it, he seemed too calm for someone who just got back from suspension. They would be more jumpy, even more so when finding out who their target is in person.'_ Sweat gathered on the yellow creature's head, _'But he wasn't.'_

Nagisa couldn't help but join her classmates at looking at what happened with awe and shock –some of the students held small traces of fear in their coloured eyes. _'Knowing he would more than likely be the first one of us to land a hit and seeing it firsthand…? It's totally different.'_

"You really are fast…" Karma straightened before his golden red eyes landed on his hand, "And it looks like those knives work too." He looked up from his hand and at the tentacle teacher, his smile never leaving his face but it held another meaning behind it. "All I did was cut one up and stuck it onto my hand." He turned his hand around to show a number of small green strips stuck on it. "But to be caught by something so simple and putting so much space between us…"

Golden red eye flashed as the owner put both his hands in his pockets and started to close the space between target and assassin, "What are you? Afraid?"

Kayano didn't let the pain that pulsed in the back of her head show but instead stayed with the natural expression that fell on her, hazel eyes wide as she watched the red head move without the slightest bit of hesitation. _'He has to be the first… the first human to do any damage to that monster.'_

"You know, I heard that the class calls you 'Korosensei' because you're unkillable." Karma didn't stop moving till he was standing right in front of his teacher, "But is that really true? If harm can come to something it can be killed." His smile grew a little when he saw yellow become red.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan." The only female green head spoke softly, her eyes never leaving the two that held everyone's attention, missing the movement of Karasuma who now held an air handgun up and wasn't standing to far from them in a place that gave him a clear shot if needed.

"Just what type of person _is_ this guy?"

Sky blue eyes didn't meet grey-blue or hazel, "His name is Karma Akabane and well… he's violent I guess. We were in the same class for first and second year but because of his continued violence to the other students and a few teachers, he got himself suspended at the end of last year. Because of that suspension, he ended up here in E Class."

"Thing is though…" Nagisa watched as Karma started to walk away from their teacher. "He's smart, could easily be one or _the_ top student at this school -if he could be bothered too-, but considering the circumstances, that's not what will get him far."

Sugino and Kayano blinked at the bluenette before looking towards the red head, confusion floating in their coloured eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What'll make him the star student in this class is the fact that when it comes to weapons, foul play, fighting … Karma-kun has us all beat. It's too early to say who'll kill Korosensei, but he's a participant."

Karasuma put his handgun back into a holster hidden in his suit jacket, listening to the words that the blue haired teen gave to whoever would listen, though his dark eyes never left the moving red head. _'He has talent, but how far will it take him?'_

With his tentacle long since grown back, Korosensei simply watched as the returnee walked back between the students and maybe had he been someone else he would have waved off the slight pause in the red head step, but with that pause the yellow creature could sense - _see-_ something from the boy.

' _Don't run away now… I'll show you what it means to be killed.'_

* * *

No student could find it in themselves to move their pen across their test papers, sweat forming on their skin as their thoughts kept running off, only being able to keep on thought in their heads.

' _Someone make him stop!'_

Because really, the noise that bounced off the walls wasn't one that would ever wish to listen to.

Mimura turned his head towards Yada as Isogai lifted his head from the papers to look at their teacher. "What's Korosensei doing this whole time?"

"I think he's punching the wall…" the pony tailed girl answered in the same whisper.

"Yeah." The two conversation teens looked to Isogai, "I'm guessing what Karma-kun said earlier got to him. Badly."

Joining in on the conversation his childhood friend was having, Maehara leaned over his desk to get a better look at just what their yellow teacher was doing. "Though his tentacles are too soft to damage the walls."

' _That's a guideline … somewhat...'_

"Ugh! God enough!" Okano snapped, gaining attention to the pink eyed girl and making their teacher jump. "Quit with the squish-squish! You're the one who wants us to take a test! So enough!"

"P-Pardon me!"

Terasaka looked at the scene in slight annoyance before his eyes darted over to the red head who was sitting in the back row with him. _'Don't know what to think of this guy… May as well try to make nice.'_

"Looks like you pissed the monster off Karma!"

"You know this one's on you dude."

"You sure you're not better off on your way home?"

Karma's smile grew as his golden red eyes looked over the three that talked but stayed put on the male with two coloured hair. That look set off warning bells in the others head. "You'd be pretty pissed too, if someone started to kill you." _'Though you don't need to wait long Terasaka.'_ "Maybe even afraid. Just like the time when a certain someone screwed up and pissed himself."

Terasaka's fist hit his desk, as a vain above his eye starting to twitch, "I didn't piss myself! That attitude's gonna bite you in the ass pal!" _'Forget being nice, this guy is irritating!'_

"Quiet down!" Korosensei pointed a tentacle to the back corner of the class, "No noise when taking a test!"

' _Like you're to talk! Tell that to your tentacle!'_

"Keep talking and it'll be known as cheating!"

"Sorry Korosensei. Though you don't have to worry, I've already finished." Karma called out, golden red eyes looking at the agitated teacher. "So I'll just sit here quietly and eat this here." With that a pink Ice-cream cone practically appeared in his hand as he shifted, smile never leaving his face.

"Not in class you won't!" He paused in his lecture to blink at the pink treat the red head held, "Th-That's the gelato I brought from Italy yesterday!"

Everyone's coloured heads fell at those words, only the red coloured one stayed up as the owners started to eat the treat he held.

' _It's_ yours _?!'_

"That so? Sorry, but it was just sitting there in the staff room."

"'Sorry' won't cut it!" Korosensei twitched, "I had to go through the coldest stratospheres to keep it from melting!"

"Huh… but, what cha gonna do about it? Hit me?" Karma asked, glee flicking in his eyes.

"As if! I'll simply take what's left!" Yellow, now red, started to walk down to the back row, passing students that were trying to concentrate on their test.

Sky blue eyes closed at the sight, expecting the popping sound that gave off for the second time that day, while the other students twitched at the sound.

Kayano looked over her shoulder watching as Karma made three shots with his handgun each of them aimed to hit where the yellow creatures head would be, _'That's twice in one day.'_

Karma's laughter fell from grinning lips, "That's two!" the red head got up from his chair, arm out stretched as it aimed the gun towards the non-human's chest, "I'll keep using the same old tricks. I don't care if it interferes with class, after all we just need to kill you."

The gun fell over the center of the others chest causing Korosensei to silently panic, _'If he pulls the trigger…'_

Not one person wasn't looking at the two, much like earlier. "But if you don't like it, why not kill me? Or anyone else here?" The gun fell to Karma's side, "But the second you harm any of us…" Everyone noted the splattering sound of the frozen treat. "No one'll see you as a teacher." The red head let the cone fall from his hands, "You'll simply be a murderous monster."

Golden red eyes looked up, shadowed by red bangs, "You, the teacher, will be killed by me."

" _Simple, before you destroy Earth… I'll kill you."_

Karma walked past, dropping a sheet of paper as he did so that was caught by a yellow tentacle. "Here's my test. Probably got them right." The red head paused at the now opened door, "See ya Sensei. Let's play some more tomorrow." With those words he left the room, closing the door behind him.

' _Quick-witted as always Karma-kun. Verbally pointing out the line Korosensei can't cross, not unless he doesn't want to stay as the 'teacher'. You're playing around with another's mind again. But at the same time, you just made yourself a target.'_

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Nagisa!" Sugino gave a wave to the bluenette he was dropping off at the train station, only turning around when he got an agreement from the girl.

It wasn't long after the bluenette had started walking towards the entrance of the station when she heard her name being called out, the voice causing the short girl to grip the straps of her bag.

"Well now, if it isn't Shiota." An overweight boy wearing the male Kunugigaoka Junior High School uniform and holding a very bad shade of green hair pointed out to his skinny friend who wore the same cloths but had glasses and dark hair.

"Right at home in the E Class."

"She could've avoided going there, but nope, didn't want to hear anything of it and now she'll never make it back to our class."

"Oh yeah, Akabane's back, now that his suspension is over!"

"That's in the pits! I'd rather die than wind up there."

The twin tailed girl gave no reaction, only jumping slightly at the sudden sound of glass breaking. The fat and skinny duo jumped back, trying to get as far away from the red head who just broke the glass bottle he had grabbed from some drunk passed out a bit away.

Karma gave a grin, golden red eyes flashing as he held up the broken glass bottle, "Really now? You'd rather die?" Nagisa turned around, sky blue eyes watching the scene play out. "As in… right now?"

"Akabane!" The fat one squeaked, while the skinny one made a run for it, closely followed by his friend. "I'd rather live thanks!"

The red head gave a laugh, dropping the rest of the glass bottle from his hand, letting it scatter into bits on the ground. "Like I'd actually do it!" _'Out in the open.'_ He shoved his hands into his pant pockets before walking towards the blue haired girl. "With the toys that I've been given to play with, who wants another suspension? Ne, Nagisa-chan." With one hand Karma gently tugged on one of the girls' twin tails, "Your hair's gotten longer."

"Karma-kun." The girl batted the hand away.

"Anyway," He put his hand back into his pocket not minding the treatment, before he started walking to the entrance of the train station, Nagisa falling in step with him, "There's something I want to ask you."

"And what's that?" Nagisa asked, pulling her traveling pass out of her bag, ignoring the students in a familiar uniform with their noses stuck in books and pressing it to the scanner of the machine that lined the entrance of the train station, Karma following behind her.

"You're keeping notes on Korosensei right? The go to girl to get information?"

"I guess? Depends on what you need Karma-kun."

"It's a simple one, just observations that you already got." The two continued to walk to where they would catch the train, "Does he hate it when we call him an octopus?"

Blue eyes blinked at the red head. "Octopus…? Now that you mention it, he doesn't seem to mind. I think his self-portrait's an octopus, he's mentioned that the video game character that he's making of himself is an octopus and then there's the thing he does in the jumping pit…" Nagisa trailed off, sweat gathering at the images that ran over her mind as the two came to a stop. "I think he likes the octopus thing as his trademark."

"Really? That gives me an idea." Golden red eyes closed for a bit in thought before opening them.

"You're thinking of something dark aren't you?"

"Maybe, but it's fun, isn't it?" Karma turned to fully face the bluenette that was standing next to him, "When I was told about this I was wondering what I'd do if he really was only a monster," Blue eyes followed his movements as he took a few steps in front of the owner, his smile growing as he watched the reaction. "But with him turning out as an actual teacher…" a train's horn entered their ears as it passed the platform the two were standing on, moving air passed the two, throwing the two opposite coloured hair with it.

"It means I get to kill an actual teacher… Since the last one up and died on us I've been itching to kill one."

* * *

None of the students looked towards the overly cheery voice of their teacher as he entered the room of Class 3-E. Tilting his yellow head slightly he looked over the class, "What's wrong, cla-" His words were cut off when his vision landed on what was causing everyone to be silent. On his desk, right in the view of anyone, was an octopus stabbed right through its soft structure between the eyes with a wood carving tool. The things body fluid leaking out over the desk and dripping onto the floor.

"Whoops, that's on me." Karma called out, one arm loosely behind his back as he held onto his green anti-sensei knife. "See I mistook it for you, and well, in reflex I killed it. Tell you what," The red head leaned in his chair to gain a better look, "Bring it here and I'll get rid of it."

Korosensei let out a breath, one main tentacle grabbing hold of the dead sea creature. "All right."

' _Too easy'_ Karma's ever present smile twitched upward slightly as his golden red eyes followed the movement of the non-human as it walked towards him. _'Bring it on Korosensei.'_ He lightly moved the knife in his hand, _'There's no need to kill you physically yet. I'll start off by slowly by killing your soul, crushing your will power.'_

"Eh?" The students watched as a number of yellow tentacles appeared, the ends pointed and spinning, making them look like drills. Karma's smile fell as the thing blurred out, moving the air of the room as some of the other students let out grunts.

The space wasn't empty for a second as the yellow creature returned holding a number of items, the most notable one being the missile he held.

Nagisa felt sweat gather on her skin, _'Wait a minute, he kept that missile here?!_ '

"Allow me to show you Karma-kun: the might of these tentacles and the firepower of this missile I was given by the Self-Defence Force!"

Karma's grip on his knife tightened, while the students around the yellow teacher moved away. Golden red eyes were out shinned by the flame that was left of in the room. Every students respected eyes widening at the sight of the flames.

' _It that even possible? For him to hold the missile without it moving when it's like that?'_

"I'm not one to let my assassin get away scot-free." Korosensei's voice made it clear over the noise of the flames as his tentacles moved at a pace that Karma could still see by was faster than normal by any means as he threw the ingredients he gathered into a mixing bowl.

Before he was able to react, Karma felt something burning his lips. Spitting whatever was forced into his mouth, he started to cough.

"I can tell by your skin colour that you have yet to eat today. So I whipped up these takoyaki at Mach speed." A yellow tentacle held out a dish of the steaming food and using one of the drill tip tentacle, Korosensei lightly stabbed one, "These will help you stay focused throughout the day." He held out the round piece of food towards the red head who kept a hand over his mouth, unsteady by the reaction he was given by the yellow creature. "Open wide."

"Karma-kun… you might not know this, but what I do is tend to things, take care of them. Anything. Being assassin's with rusty blades, trouble teens… anything of the like. So why not try to keep killing me all day today?" Korosensei opened he mouth, showing still steaming takoyaki. "Every time you don't succeed, I'll take care of you."

Karma gritted his teeth, golden red eye's glaring at the teacher who placed the dish of food down on his desk and started to wiggle his yellow tentacles around. _'This damn octopus…'_

"By the end of the day, both body and mind of yours will be thoroughly polished."

* * *

Sky blue eyes widened, along with others, as the now familiar sound of the air being forced to move took over the clicking of the chalk on the black board, in one of the main tentacles of their yellow teacher was one of the air M1911 Handguns.

"Karma-kun." Korosensei turned slightly, holding the gun up in the air, "It takes far too long for anti-me BB to reach here, I'm afraid."

Golden red eyes widened as the owner let out a sound of disbelief, _'I didn't see him move! Not even the slight indication of an after image… I didn't notice him grab the gun.'_

The whole class blinked as one as a few more tentacles held up some cosmetics, the girls of the class –and the boys who had sisters- immediately identified the added objects.

"And since I had plenty of time," Karma slowly turned his hand around, the words of the class' teacher not entering the red heads ears as he started to twitched at the nail art on his hands. "I gave you a little nail art!"

The class didn't know how to respond physically to the situation, only knowing what their minds were screaming.

' _What the actual hell?!'_

* * *

Nagisa frowned when she pulled the cotton ball way from the black and yellow nail, immediately returning it to the nail and slightly pushed it harder while moving it in circles as she tried to get some of the nail polish off with the nail polish remover that wasn't doing a good job.

The small bluenette shifted her sitting position to a somewhat more comfortable one then sitting on her knees, legs tucked under herself, around her were a number of cotton balls scattered all-over the grass -most of them having been used- a bowl of clear liquid that gave of un-miss-able fumes with a number of stickers floating in it, along with two bottles of nail polish remover –one empty, the other half full.

Karma jerked out of his thoughts, his head falling out of his free hand that held it up when his other hand was tugged on with some force by the girl sitting across from him.

The red head didn't wait a second with pulling Nagisa out of class to get rid of the damn paint that made his nails feel heavy and more noticeable when they should. He was starting to get why the twin tailed girl got rid of the stuff as soon as she could when _that_ person forces the paint on her –though there where a few times when she didn't try to scrub her nails till they bleed but that wasn't the point.

"Are you going to be at this all day?" The bluenette looked up from the black and yellow nail after putting the cotton ball back on it once again. "…You might not care about the classes or what he's teaching, but the rest of us… we _are_ learning, some better than before we got here Karma-kun."

"…"

* * *

' _We all know that Korosensei has weak points.'_ Nagisa thought watching the highly embarrassed red head as he threw the pink, frilly apron onto an open flame, allowing it to catch fire as he stormed out of the room, _'We don't know them all, still looking for them. But we know he has them.'_

' _But at the same time, we know he isn't a push over, in the little time that we've known him, he's been able to throw off every attempt we make, make it harder for us to find anything that'll be helpful but at the same time with his personality he shows us stuff as well.'_ Sky blue eyes stayed on the class' teacher -who was putting out the flames.

' _There are times though, were it feels like he knows what we are going to do. Can see right through us.'_

There was another attempt on assassination given by Karma, but much like the other surprise attempts, he'd gotten nowhere and instead been 'taken care of' by Korosensei. The only bluenette of the class knew her fellow students were starting to get agitated by the interruptions that Karma gave during class.

At first it gave them something to laugh about, but after a bit, no matter how ridicules the results came, no one found the ability to laugh about it after a few moments and instead found it more irritating. Even though the yellow tentacle thing was their target, at the same time he was their _teacher._ Someone all the students have trouble trusting –which was why most students went to attack him when he was helping them by explaining something they didn't get- because really, who in E Class didn't have problems with teachers beforehand?

Green hair fluffed up as the owner walked over to Nagisa -who looked like she was debating something- Sugino walking with Kayano down the steps that led to the major clearing.

"Nagisa-chan?"

Sky blue eyes blinked -looking just like how the sky was, clouded with a number emotions- out of thought and turned to meet hazel and a darker shade of blue.

Kayano nibbled on her lip, unsure on how to get her own thoughts into words, "How long is Karma going to be at this?" Though the hazel eyed girl didn't have to, not with Sugino cutting in. "We don't know him, I get that, but…"

Nagisa stayed quiet for a moment, "Karma-kun's not after the same target as we are… not exactly." The girl was met with questioning looks, "We, the students of E Class, our target is the one who made the moon as it is and plans on doing the same to Earth. That's our target. Karma-kun on the other hand, he's going after the teacher."

"What do you mean Nagisa-chan?"

Twin tails moved with their owner turned towards two of her friends and shook her head, "I don't really know, just that he's after a different target in the same skin as ours. But what I do know, is that when he gets an idea he thinks is good, or something he thinks will give him something to do without boredom then it's hard to stop him from doing something."

* * *

Karma sat out on the tree limb that was growing over the side of a cliff that hid in the mountains the classroom was located on. A dozen thoughts running through his head as he though up a number of ideas to use. His golden red eyes focusing on nothing as he looked over the number of trees that waved in the wind underneath him.

Bringing hand to his mouth to start chewing on it -a habit he'd long gave up on braking- he grimaced at the taste and faint smell it gave off of the nail polish remover, effectively cutting his thoughts somewhat. He ignored his red hair as it passed his eyes instead focusing on the footsteps that sounded for a bit before stopping. The red head new who it was, before the girl even started talking.

"Karma-kun," one hand moved the blue hair out of equally blue eyes, "You need to stop beating yourself up about this. This isn't something one person can do on their own." Nagisa started, "As soon as Korosensei has his eye on you, you can't kill him by yourself, no matter what you tries. I thought you would have worked that out. That once you gain the attention of something, it's hard to do anything else 'til everything dies down."

Nagisa looked away from the moving red hair and instead looked over the view the cliff gave access too, "You know, he's not like other teachers." That got some movement from the red head, whose eyes seemed more focussed then before, the normal smile he wore still lacking.

"Sensei, huh?"

He really didn't want to remember, not that guy. Not the creep that only used him. Lied to him. _'Basted said he was on my side… I was in the right… yet he…'_

"Unlikely. _I_ want to do it. Nothing'll piss me off more than him going off and dying because of someone else." _'Damn teachers, who needs them? They push you to the side when you can't help them anymore. Basted also made Nagisa snap.'_

The two opposite coloured eyes blinked when the owners heard the boys' name being called out, both of them turning to look at the yellow tentacle teacher make his way towards them. His main tentacles not all over the place and instead at his sides.

"I've taken good care of you today, have I not?"

 _Have I showed you? Showed you that not all teachers are like the one you've tied them all too? Have I showed you that I'm different yet?_

Green stipes appeared on yellow, "You can keep trying to kill me, you know. I'll take good care of you." The annoying squishing sound that happened whenever a force of some kind fell on any of the tentacles sounded in the two human's ears.

Karma gave a smile, not like any of the once we had worn today, but one that was more along the lines of the one he used when the red head came back to school. Standing up with ease, even with the wind passing the three, he turned to look at his teacher, golden red eyes noting the distance between them all. Nagisa a bit away, standing off to the side so blue eyes could keep an eye on both of them, and green fading back to yellow further away than Nagisa stood.

"Just to make sure…" Karma started, "You _are_ a teacher, correct Korosensei?"

' _What are you planning Karma…'_

His answer didn't receive the slightest bit of hesitation and was accompanied by a small nod from the yellow being. "Yes."

"So you would, say, risk your life to protect you students?"

Blue eyes narrowed at the question, the red head was again, given an answer without hesitation.

"Of course: I'm a teacher after all."

"Okay, that's good." Blue eyes widened as the owner of golden red ones pulled out an air handgun. "Then I can kill you."

"Karma, don't!"

He leaned back, no fear on his face as he let gravity take him, so much unlike that of the other human, who looked as though she didn't know what to do –not with the horror and fear overtaking her emotions. Golden red eyes looked up towards the colourless sky -after seeing blue and yellow turn into a blur- ready to tell his hand to pull the trigger if the eyes caught anything yellow and moving towards him.

' _So what are you going to do? You'll get shot if you try to help me, but at the same time, if I die on your watch, then your life as a teacher is over. So sensei, what will it be?'_

 _No, Akabane. No matter how you look at it, you're in the wrong._

Karma gritted his teeth at that voice he really didn't want to listen too. To hear again. His grip on his handgun tightening as he forced his eyes to focus on any change of colour from the grey sky.

 _Is your head on straight?_

 _Where do you get off injuring the best student in 3_ _rd_ _year?_

Golden red eyes locked onto the colour the sky was meant to be, the colour that annoying voice hurt and tried to dull with grey.

 _You sided with the End Class and in turn, hurt someone who has a future._

 _This will affect my job! My reputation!_

Blue.

Sky blue.

 _That's two then, you and that Shiota will both be starting 3_ _rd_ _year in Class 3-E._

' _That voice, the owner's dead. He let me down. He tried to take something away from me. He's dead.'_ Karma narrowed his eyes slightly, _'I won't make the same mistake twice. So, Korosensei. Which death will you choose?'_

He didn't see it, not until it was right in front of him, off to the sides and stopping his decent to the ground that wasn't all that far away.

"Karma-kun?"

The red head made a noise of shock, his ears picking up the sound of the voice that came from behind him. The yellow octopus stopped him. Stopped both parties from dying one way or another. By using his tentacles, Korosensei managed to make a spider web net that didn't stop Karma too suddenly nor gave room for the teacher to be shot at. Not even after the net stopped bouncing from the added weight it was given.

"Splendid job on the assassination attempt by using yourself. If I saved you at the speed of sound then your body wouldn't be able to hold out. But if I moved at a speed you could see then I would have been hit." The tentacle creature moved so that the red head could see him as the boy tried to move only to find himself unable to.

' _What the hell is this?'_

"So instead of going for something like that I went for something a little more…sticky."

"Damn it! What the hell?! Is there anything these tentacles can't do?"

Bobbing up from another open space in the web, Korosensei continued to taunt the red head, "You can't shoot me now." He ducked down again when golden red eyes landed on him before popping up in another open space, "Oh, one more thing…" he waited until his student's eyes landed on him, "Letting any student of mine die is not an option. Remember that for the next time you jump."

Karma kept his eyes on the teacher before letting himself relax, golden eyes finding a head of blue hair looking over the edge of the cliff he just jumped from as the sun managed to find an opening in the clouds as he let himself smile again.

' _Unbelievable, he simply won't die, he can't be killed. Well, not the teacher part anyway.'_

* * *

Nagisa didn't look away from the edge of the cliff when the yellow teacher place Karma down on the grass some space away from the drop off and instead stayed silent.

"…I don't get it." Karma looked over to where the short girl was standing, her hands in tight fists, "How could you be so reckless yet calm at the same time?"

"Eh? It's no biggie." Golden red eyes looked over to the two opposite's teacher, "As far as I could fig-" the red head was cut off when something hit the side of his head, looking from the green knife that now laid in the grass beside him, Karma's eyes made their way back to the bluenette who let her arm fall back to her side.

"'No biggie'?" She repeated slowly, not matching the movement of her head afterwards that snapped up, something shifting through the girls' sky blue eyes. Twin tails moved as the owner threw her arm out to the side, gesturing to the cliff. "How is that no biggie, Karma?! You jumped off a cliff, disregarding your life!"

The red head picked up the knife that laid by his hand, lightly tossing it in the air before spinning it around his figures, "…Nagi-chan. You know what I'm like. At the time that was really all I could think of, my best chance of killing him."

"Is that so?" Blue and red turned to yellow, "Out of ideas already?" Korosensei asked, voice full of amusement as he held up a number of tentacles, each holding something different, "I still have plenty of grooming ideas to use in retaliation. Don't tell me you're a pushover now."

Karma twitched, debating whether it was worth the effort of throwing the green knife at the round head of their teacher, while the short girl behind him felt sweat gathering, her earlier anger falling with it. _'I feel like killing him alright.'_ He stood up with thoughts, _'…but this time, somehow it's different.'_ Karma held the green knife over his neck, making a motion as though he was cutting his own throat. "Oh, I'll kill you. That's for sure."

Yellow turned to orange with an added circle to the face in a darker orange, the other tentacles now gone with the items they held. "That's it. A healthy burst of bloodlust, looks like you don't need any more tender loving care."

Karma gave a smile, mischief floating in the closed golden red eyes as he tucked the bluenette's knife away and letting his hand return to his pocket while the other one left, "Come on, Nagisa-chan. We should go find a place where we can eat, no doubt we've missed lunch." As he passed by the once again teacher, he threw a small bag lightly into the air, the clink of muffled metal sounding from it.

The red head made it a few steps passed the teacher before he stopped to look at the sweating yellow being, also catching Nagisa starting to walk away from the drop off. "Hang on there! That's my purse!"

"Then don't leave it unattended in the staff room."

"Give it back!"

Without a pause Karma threw the small bag back, the fabric making no noise when yellow tentacles caught it. "Here you go." He turned once again to start making the journey to find food.

With mutterings the two humans couldn't decipher, Korosensei opened the purse, fumbling a little in his haste. It took a moment for the creature to understand what he was seeing, "I-It's empty!" he turned the small bag upside down, shaking it a little while pointing to it to show how true his words are.

Karma's grin never fell, one that was much different to the ones he'd been wearing throughout the day, "There wasn't much there in the first place." The red head gave a shrug, "Call it a donation."

Ignoring the ranting of his teacher, Karma looked around him to spot Nagisa, twin tails moving in the wind as she walked towards them, keeping in mind of the yellow tentacles that were being waved around. "We'll grab out bags then head out, don't think anyone would mind."

"Hey, Karma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"…" ' _Don't do that again.'_ "Ah, no, never mind."

* * *

Chapter end.

 **AN:** Hey there, just a quick question for you all that read these things:

What are your Assassination Classroom parings?

I don't know that many pairings in AssClass, nor the ones that are popular other than Karma and Nagisa. So I want to hear your pairings that you like, and if possible, the reason why you like said pairing. I don't care if it's crack or not or whatever the like. I just wanna hear about other pairings that are around. I don't think anyone can do as bad as me then thinking of Kayano and Terasake and I'm hoping that I was (very) sleep deprived at the time when this came to my head.

 _ **Only**_ _rule_ is that there is no bashing of any kind on another paring.

Thank you!

...I'm gonna have to come back to this chapter at one point, re write Karma's jump assassination, something's missing but I don't know what and it seems boring and yeah...

Next chapter: _What's with the Bitch?_

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time ninjapanda16 out!


	4. Chapter 4: What's with the Bitch?

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU, SLOW TO START

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Please forgive any mistakes.

Had a little trouble with the uploading, sorry!

 **Note:**

You guys are so awesome! I've never felt so interactive with my viewers before. Whenever I read your reviews and you encouraging words, it makes me so … there are just no words that can describe how I feel when I see them. Happy? Delighted? Lucky? Fortunate? Those words seem so small to what I _feel_ , what I _am_. To know that there are people who are willing to write encouraging words that aren't just 'keep up the work' or 'good job' and instead write paragraphs for me to read, make me want to respond back and see how much you guys like/love the way I write and what I write, it's …. It's just crazy. You guys are bloody _awesome._ **Thank you!**

 _And_ there is also the fact that you reviewers are complementing me over and over on the _way I write_ and not _what_ I write! This is the first bit of writing I've _ever_ done that's been complemented because of the way I write and not something simple like 'you've portrayed the characters right' or 'The plot is awesome' or whatever simple stuff that can be done by anyone if they can be bothered. And, again I can't word just how mind blowing this is. You guys forget being bloody awesome, you lot are _**beyond**_ that! There needs to be a word for you guys … than again it's better if there isn't, because it's more fun if something can't be compared to something else. Why would I want to compare you guys to something, when I know you lot are one of a kind?

Again, _**thank you!**_

 **Review corner for guest** (order: oldest to newest):

 **Guest, June 25:** Thank you for sharing your thoughts, it helps a lot. I wouldn't mind reading that paring, I just won't be able to write it due to me being around the same age as the Assassination Classroom students (they're 14-16 depending on the time of the year they were born) it's just… yeah. Sorry if I offend anyone in anyway.

 **Guest, June 26:** Thank you for sharing your thoughts, it helps a lot. I really want to know the exact relationship with those two in canon. All we know is that they've been in the same class for 2 years, but I don't know how that works, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the classes set in Japan so the 'smarter' ones are together and can get more work done with them? Yet Karma and Nagisa have been noted to be in the same class and no one else has mentioned being in the same class as another. …And I'm rambling so ah….

 **Guest, June 26:** Thank you for sharing your thoughts, it helps a lot. Naw, thank you for your kind words! I honestly think something's missing, I just don't know what it is yet. As for the frilly pink apron, it's mentioned, I just couldn't take myself seriously each time I tried to write the scene up, I cracked up.

 **Mimie:** Here's another update! Thank you for sharing your thoughts, it helps a lot. I'm not gonna mention publicly what the pairings maybe. With the way I like to write, god doesn't even know what'll happen so I don't want to encourage or discourage anyone's thoughts.

Thank you for your kind words and reviews lovely reviewers and thank you for those who follow and/or favourite!

I also want to thank TheRoseShadow21, for helping me get a few ideas straight.

* * *

Chapter 4: What's with the Bitch?

* * *

The students of Class 3-E would have thought that, by now, they really shouldn't be surprised with what comes in through the door of the classroom. Not with having people of the military walking in and out over the past few weeks, not with being introduced to their teacher the way they were and not with the random missiles, guns, cleaning and beauty supplies that the tentacle teacher brought in with him every so often depending on the day. A few of the class members had started up a bet, them trying to guess just what would come through the door next that wasn't really normal by the classroom standards.

With that bet, those who wanted to participate would write down their guess, nothing that they've already seen brought in a number of times unless it was something pacific such as a particular brand or type of what they wished to guess. Even with going into detail about their guesses, none of the students who took part in the bet, nor the ones who didn't take part, ever expected what their teacher brought with him this time.

It was a human.

A human female who was clinging onto their non-human of a teacher.

The female held a head of long, wavy blonde hair that reached the bottom of her back, crystal blue eyes hidden under a layer of mascara and eyeliner, a touch of pink covered her lips, nothing too much but not too little. She wore an outfit that allowed her to show off her figure without much of a hassle, a pure white suit like jacket with the sleeves rolled up, only just hiding a plain black singlet in some places, a matching white, tight skirt with a slit to allow movement that was held up by a black belt with small silver studs lining it and white wooden heeled, open shoes sat on her feet, showing light pink coloured toe nails.

Following after the tentacle creature and clingy stranger was Karasuma who was immediately met with a number of coloured eyes, each holding their own emotion that all fell into one question.

 _Who the hell is this?_

The P.E. teacher let out a mental sigh as he stopped some distance away from the two others that stood at the front with him, he really didn't want to be put into the same boat as those two. Dark eyes looked over the students of the class that had their attention split over the three adults. "Allow me to introduce you to your new temporary foreign-language teacher."

' _She's a teacher?'_

The blond practically sparkled at them as she hugged one of the tentacles that hid under a long white glove, tainted lips pulled into a small smile, "I'm Irina Jelavic, it's nice to meet you all."

The students looked on in what seemed like various levels of boredom and small traces of annoyance.

' _Karasuma-sensei's kidding right?'_

' _There is no way she's a teacher.'_

' _An actor? She has the body to be one but, I've never seen her before.'_

' _She's got a good set of knockers.'_

' _But…'_

All the students felt sweat gather on their skin as they watched their main teacher pull his bad shade of grey wig off and removed his stick on nose, "You didn't say that you're a teacher here."

' _Why is she all over him?'_

"I didn't, did I?" His orange-pink skin fell to that of his original yellow colour, "I also don't have hair."

' _Just looking at her pisses me off…'_

Kayano ignored the ever constant pain and the whispers in her ears as her hazel eyes looked over the two teachers. _'She's got a front row ticket. She's here to kill Korosensei. Just like the rest of us, but…'_ The green head was cut from her thoughts by Karasuma who kept facing the students but wasn't looking over them, instead his eyes were trained on the round yellow head.

"The school intends to give you a wider range in foreign language teaching." The dark haired P.E. teacher ignore the gushing form the female as her blue eyes quickly looked over the students when the thing she was clinging onto looked over to the other male. The action only being caught by a few students that hadn't either closed their eyes in an attempt to ignore her, _'Damn brats,'_ or too caught up with looking at her figure. _'Black, blonde, red, green, blue, brown, orange. If I remember correctly, it's the blue one that holds the information that I'll be needing.'_

"I trust there are no complaints about her taking over half of your English lessons?" He really wasn't asking, even if the creature didn't want the help, Karasuma was stuck. He couldn't go around this order, he'd already tried. Asking that the students were able to interact with their new teacher -at least- before she was dedicated with that title to get used to her.

He still remembers the wary looks he was given over the first week of the mission, before he decided to become their P.E. teacher and outside support. The looks that were just waiting for him to abandon them, like they knew it will happen. There are still times when he's given those looks, questioning if he was really going to stay. So if he was still given those looks, the students wouldn't react well to a stranger walking in. _'More so when they see her for themselves.'_

"If we must…" Korosensei said slowly, catching the attention of some of his students.

Blue grey eyes closed as the owner let his head be held up by his hand, "Looks like we got a hand full for a teacher."

Kayano made a small noise of agreement to Sugino's words, "Not only that, she really seems to have a thing for Korosensei." _'Which is really hard to believe, is such a thing even possible? He's not even human.'_

"Which is strange." Sugino opened his eyes to look back to the front of the class. "He's clearly not human, even with that get up."

Sky blue eyes blinked when a thought hit the owner, "We might be able to use this though." Nagisa fiddled with the red ribbon around her wrist drawing hazel and blue-grey eyes, "We're not that dense to not know that whoever -teacher or otherwise- steps foot in this class will know to an extent what's happening and they won't be normal by any means. There is only so much we students can do, just like there is only so much the adults can so."

"So we can use her to find things that we personally can't find." Yuzuki Fuwa joined the conversation quietly, purple eyes all but glinting in anticipation. "How about we give it a try? Like right now?" Both Kayano and Nagisa turned their heads slightly, trying to look at the manga fan without drawing the teacher's attention, while Sugino leaned back in his chair a bit.

She didn't get a reply straight away as she whipped away her joyous expression and returned it to her bored and confused one she was holding onto earlier like the rest of the class, catching crystal blue eyes as she did so. The purple eyed girl gave out a mentally breath of relief when the eyes slid past her, returning to look up and batter at the yellow tentacle creature.

"And how do we do that?" The male sitting next to her asked.

"We just need to wait." Fuwa's purple hair bobbed up and down as she shifted her seating, "After all, Korosensei is a guy."

Blue-grey eyes blinked at her, sweat forming on the owner's skin, "What's that have to do with anything?"

The blonde adult tightened her hold around one of the yellow tentacles, pressing her top half close to it while lifting her assists up enough to draw attention but not fully leave her clothing. Irina let out a giggle that sounded like a love sick high schooler more than anything, but that giggle soon sounded a tad more forced when she saw the smile on her targets face grow. _'That, is really disturbing.'_

The students felt sweat gather once more as they saw yellow become a glowing pink quicker than blinking while a white covered tentacle wave around, almost hitting Karasuma a few times who tried his best to keep up his appearance while avoiding the waving limb.

' _Hook line and sinker!'_

' _He's completely attracted!'_

' _He's just like a human…'_

' _Completely caught!'_

' _Note, Korosensei likes boobs…That won't help at all.'_

Crystal blue eyes twinkled, "The more I look at you and you quirks, the more I like what I see!" _'Like hell! Damn tentacle monster!'_ pink lips completed the high school girl in love look as the blond tilted her head to look up at the still pink teacher, "Your small, round eyes… just like diarrhoea pills…"

' _Diarrhoea? Of all things…'_ Some of the students felt more sweat gather on their skin as they listened to their new English teacher, their faces falling at the female's words.

"Your undefined joints." Irina moved to place her head on the creatures chest area, eyelashes covering her eyes as she closed them, snuggling into the normal yellow teacher's clothing. "Why, you're _positively_ captivating!"

The owner of golden red eyes lips twitched slightly, _'I wonder if he's hearing the insult.'_

' _Don't let her mislead you Korosensei!'_ Okano shifted, her thoughts being followed by Nakamura.

' _There is no female that'll find those things attractive!'_

"Oh!" Korosensei's skin colour lightened back to yellow as his attention left the clingy blond and returned to his students, the sudden change snapped all the students out of their own thoughts and made them focus on their tentacle teacher.

"There's an activity that I think you'll enjoy."

* * *

Crystal blue eyes looked over the open field from behind the window that was kept open to circulate air, she watched in distaste as another student with a shade of raven hair kicked a soccer ball towards her target who was standing in the middle of the students that scattered around him in a somewhat circular pattern, each kid holding either the fake knife or one of the air guns. She could hear the shouting of both target and kid.

The tentacle monster calling for the next student with a ball to kick it at him before making the same noise that indicated for them to kill. The aim of the game was to get the students used to using objects to obscurer or misdirect their targets view and take that chance to attack or kill the said target.

' _Or so it seems, I admit it's a good starting tactic, but it won't do them any good, to them, it's just a game.'_

She didn't so much as twitch when the only other person in the building walked up to the other side of the open window. His dark eyes looking over the game that was happening.

"I had all kinds of close-range methods to use just now…" Irina didn't waste a thought on pleasantries, what was the point? She wasn't going to be there long after all. Karasuma took his eyes off of the students and looked over to the female he stood next to, watching as her blue eyes darkened, "I was prepared that my seduction tactics wouldn't work on him, I never thought that they would get me that close."

She pulled a small, pink box from her pocket shaking it a little so that one of the sticks that laid within would poke out. Carefully tainted lips lightly closed around the roll of chemicals, allowing her to close the box and return it to her pocket, only for her hand to pull out with an expensive looking, light pink, lighter. Flipping the lid up her thumb immediately running down and hitting the small button with a click, letting a small flame glow. She brought the multi-coloured flame to the end of the cigarette she held, letting it burn away in to a smoke of chemicals.

' _Irina Jelavic.'_ Karasuma listed off in his head, remembering the amount of information he was given with the order of her stay, _'Profession: Assassin. Not only is she beautiful, she holds a number of languages at her command. She's able to enchant a target form any background, even kill heavily guarded targets with ease from point-blank range.'_ His nose twitched as the scent of the cigarette entered his system. _'She's an assassin that specialises in infiltration and approach.'_

He didn't bother to respond to her words, instead turning the conversation to a matter that she needed to be aware of, "You can't just hire an assassin at a school." Opposite eyes colours connected, never once straying from each other, though for the lighter colour owner it really didn't seem like the darker owner was looking at her in any way.

Irina stepped away from the window, really not wanting those eyes on her, and walked past the other, his head turning to keep her in sight at all times. _'A threat? That's how he's looking at me. As though I'll do something to harm him.'_ She gave a mental snort, _'Yeah right, military guy here wouldn't be able to do anything… who am I kidding, he probably knows a dozen ways to immobilise me! I on the other hand…'_

"We'll have you do some teaching to keep up appearances."

'… _What?'_ The blond let out a smug sigh as her pink lips lifted up into a small smirk after opening the door that led to the staff room, marked eyelashes falling down to join the others of their kind. "I'm a pro." _'Does he really think I'll be staying here?'_ Crystal blue eyes looked over to the dark haired man, "My job will be done before I need to do such a task." With those words she left the older male in the by the open window. _'There's no point in greeting anyone, I won't be here long, a day or two maybe, but nothing more than that.'_

* * *

"How do we look Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa looked over to the green head that stopped next to her and gave a smile before her blue eyes fell back onto the game. "Nothing's changed, no one's landed a hit yet. We think we get close but he changes coarse, also who he passes to is completely random." The black and white ball flew into the air, back towards the one who passed the ball to Maehara, the orange-brown head followed after the ball, trying for a strike with his green knife, only to lose his balance when he hit nothing but air.

"Pass!" The next ball was thrown out towards them, Nagisa quickly moving out of the way to let Kayano kick the ball back with a shout.

"Pass and kill!" The green head's shots rang out, depending on how far away from Korosensei they stood, determined how many time the student could either kick the ball or shoot, depending on the weapon they held. The students had to keep moving as well, as soon as they passed the ball back and took an attack at Korosensei they needed to change spots.

"See, no pattern." The ball was passed to Karma, smile in place as he passed the black and white ball back lightly before the red head fired his handgun, the pink BB harmlessly passing by the yellow round face of their teacher as a tentacle caught the soccer ball.

Korosensei threw the ball again, this time towards Okano who held both her own blade and Nagisa's. They had already thought of a way around one rule. The rule being that 26 weapons had to be in play, he never verified how many to a person and the students of Class 3-E gladly took that as an invite to try different things, sometimes swapping between the two or using both at the same time.

Okano kick the ball back, fallowing her kicking foot, she fell into a run, "Pass and kill!" She struck out, only for dark pink eyes to narrow and her teeth grit together when she passed nothing but air.

"Hey! Korosensei!" The next pass was interrupted, all eyes turning towards the stairs that led to their classroom as a soccer ball landed on the ground, everyone catching the form of the new teacher running down the steps, on arm up in the air as she waved to the yellow tentacle teacher.

Sugino caught the stray ball under his foot as he and the other students let up their stances, their own coloured eyes following the blond as she came to a stop in front of their teacher, her hands closing around the fabric of his coat.

"Karasuma-san said that you are really fast! Is it true that you can move at Mach 20?"

Two yellow tentacles let go of the two soccer balls, allowing them to drop to the floor and roll away. Korosensei held a tentacle to the back of his head as he looked down to the female that was clinging onto him once again. "Well, not _that_ fast."

A few of the students twitched at those words, _'Bullshit!'_

Irina pressed her arms closer to her body as she let her crystal blue eyes to twinkle up at the yellow target she was holding onto. "Could you do me a favour?" She inched forward, "See I'd love to try real Vietnamese tea." The blond let go of the dark fabric and instead clasp her own hands together and holding them in a begging motion, "Will you be able to bring me some? Right from Vietnam while I'm teaching English?"

Yellow became a glowing pink, and a grin grew wider.

' _All of his skin turns pink?!'_

"Why of course. I just so happen to know a great café in Vietnam." Korosensei shot up, his skin returning to yellow as he stopped and stayed in mid-air for a moment, before shooting off in a direction that none of the students could see, leaving the people below him to deal with the sudden movement of the air.

Isogai dropped his arm down from where it shielded his eyes, the distant sound of bells rang one after the other signalling the start of the next session, gaining the attention of the teens that gathered. The hazel eyed raven looked over to his new teacher.

"Ah… Irina-sensei?" He asked slowly, watching as the blond pulled a small box from her jacket pocket and proceeded with pulling a stick from the box out before returning the box to her pocket, "Next session is starting, should we head back to class?"

"Class?" Irina repeated her voice not holding any of the high schooler in love like it held before. She put the cigarette between her pink lips, crystal blue eyes darkening slightly, "Oh, right." She held her pink lighter up, "Just make it a study hall or something." She flicked the lighter open, her thumb once again running down to the button to start the flame. "And…"

The students of Class 3-E didn't know how to react to the sudden change of personality. Karma simply blinked his expression not holding any of the glee he held moments before, _'So this is the face of our new teacher? Heh, don't think she'll last long.'_

The scent of smoke fell over the open air, "Can you not call me by my first name?" Crystal blue eyes looked over the students, "Here's the deal. I won't be playing teacher unless that octopus is around, and if you have to call me something, it'll be Jelavic-san."

It was silent for a moment, all eyes gathered on to the only person in full white, though it didn't stay that way too long, _'She's just telling us to make fun of her.'_ "So what are you going to do in the meantime, Bitch-nee-san?"

The reaction the red head got was instantaneous, the assassin turned, dropping her smoke without a care as she glared and pointed towards Karma. "No nicknames!"

Karma put one hand into a pocket, continuing as though the other never spoke, "You're an assassin right? A professional? The entire class working together can't kill this thing, yet you think you can kill him all by yourself?" The red head shifted as golden red eyes pined the holder of crystal blue. _'You have to know something we don't to be that confident. Doesn't matter who, if someone gets the right information anything can happen. So if we know what she knows, the chance of killing him goes up.'_

Sky blue eyes blinked from behind the red head, catching onto what the red head wanted to do, gain knowledge. _'It won't be easy. She easily hid her true thoughts.'_

Tainted lips mirrored Karma's, "Brat. Grown-ups have their own grown-up ways to do things." Crystal blue eyes left golden red to meet that of sky blue. "You must be Nagisa Shiota." The blond haired assassin pointed towards the twin tailed girl without waiting for any indication to say that she was right or wrong. "You are to come to the staff room later. I want to know everything you have on that monster."

"Huh?"

Irina moved her hand to stop pointing at the blue haired girl, her pink lips falling slightly at the response she was given, "Oh come on now. All assassinations need information, even you brats understand that. You give me good Intel and I'll give you something good in return."

' _She has no information of her own?'_

"Tch, you're joking right?" Terasaka spoke up after a moment as the students collected their thoughts, drawing the assassin's attention to him.

"Who would agree to that?" Takuya Muramatsu voiced out in agreement, his own short blond hair shifting slightly with the wind, dark green eyes didn't make eye contact with the person who stood in the middle of the teens but instead watched for something else. He wore the Kunugigaoka Junior High School uniform much like Sugaya only a bit more ruffled up and with no tie.

Nakamura pushed her own blond hair to sit behind her shoulder as she walked to stand next to Nagisa and Kayano, her movements were soon followed by the other students who had no problem with glaring at the older blond. "You just said it yourself, assassins need information. Why would we give up ours?"

"You're a professional, right Bitch-nee-san?" Karma drew the attention of the blond teacher back to himself, "So you've been in a number of assassinations. With those assassinations, when have you encountered another assassin that's willing to give away a kill?"

Irina closed her hands into fists, _'Damn brat.'_

* * *

Karasuma held a hand over his forehead, fingers rubbing over his closed eyes. He could feel the hate building up behind the door that led into Class 3-E just waiting to burst out if so much as the air moved the wrong way. There were no sounds coming from the other side of the walls either, which wasn't unexpected but at the same time it wasn't _right._

He dropped his hand down from his face, letting out a silent sigh with it. Dark eyes darted down the to the main entrance of the building to land on the three males lugging bags into the classroom that was used for science lessons, all three of them looking as though they had been pulled off the street.

And part of the reason why he was working out the best way to enter the classroom without setting either party off. _'Assassin's wishing to kill the other, students who_ want _to learn and no teacher, this is not a good combination. Not to mention those three.'_ Karasuma's eyes lingered on the door way the three males disappeared into for a moment, before returning onto the door he stood in front of.

' _Nothing about them says friendly or that they'll do well with the students. Then again that's expected of haired guns and competition.'_ Dark eyes closed as the owner lifted his hand towards the door, only stoping for a moment to hover over the wooden frame of the door. _'There are many killers around that want this kill. This kill can make an assassin –not to mention the reward. And because of that, these students themselves have become targets in some eyes because of their position.'_

Karasuma closed his hand over the door frame, letting out a silent breath before he slid the door open, allowing for the heavy, hate filled air to flow into the hallway and pass him. _'Both parties haven't taken a liking to the other.'_ The P.E. teacher's dark eyes flickered over the students only to go back to take in the faces that the students were giving.

Each student of Class 3-E had pulled their teeth over their bottom lip, biting down onto it while their own coloured eyes openly glared at the two teachers, twitching slightly. No one needed to be a mind reader to know just how their line of thoughts were working.

' _She's not bothering to teach us!'_

' _Get her out of here!'_

' _Bring Korosensei back!'_

Irina straightened, crystal blue eyes staying on the other teacher, her smirk form the enjoyment of playing with the students had fallen as soon as she heard the door move out of reflex, _'What does he want?'_

"I need a word with you."

* * *

Maybe, had it been another teacher, Karasuma would have waited until a break to start instead of interrupting the lesson, but because it was the blond assassin who held little to no experience in a proper classroom, he simply couldn't let it wait.

It was also better for the students, it would give them time to think over what was happening and get their thoughts in order. That was also why Karasuma led the blond female outside to talk, instead of the staffroom, it gave space to both sides.

"I understand you've brought a rather shady group with you." Karasuma broke the silence while folding his arms, dark red eyes pinned crystal blue, "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Now, now, don't be so quick to judge," wavy blond hair moved as the owner shifted, hands seated on white cladded hips, allowing her companion to raise an eyebrow at her statement. "Look, all three of them are professionals at a satisfactory level. Know how to keep their mouths shut and not ask questions that aren't needed." Tainted lips fell into a smirk, "Better yet, this won't cost a thing. All three of them are that far gone over me." Crystal blue eyes didn't dare move from the form of the P.E. teacher.

Karasuma let his eyes narrow slightly, "You sure they can be trusted?" _'If something happens to these students…_ ' "Think about it, you brought them here without any warning, if something happens to these students then it's high likely it'll be one your head as much as it'll be on mine and the other guy." He let his arms drop to his sides. "We're not just assassin and target, we are also teacher and student."

The blond assassin wasn't able to question the others' words, something yellow had landed on the open field, sending dirt and a few rocks into the air, catching the attention of the two adults.

"Irina-san!" The non-human called out, yellow tentacles holding a few cups and a silver tin, "I got the Indian chai tea you requested."

Irina watched for a moment as her target moved towards her, taking in the situation, giving a small swallow she allowed her voice to shift into the act she was all too familiar with playing. "Ah, thank you Korosensei!" She sifted, letting one hold her weight while the other lifted off the ground slightly while bringing her hands together with a soft clap. "You're amazing to be able go to Vietnam and back in such a short time!" _'I didn't think he would be back until the next class.'_ Crystal blue eyes shined in wonder, "I've just been dying to try this tea!"

Dark red eyes followed the blond as the assassin ran up to her target, _'To be able to change personality with such ease is impressive, but can she do such a thing with other personalities? Or is it just this one?'_

"Oh, just another favour Korosensei," Irina's voice fell into a whisper, "Would I be able to speak with you in fifth session?" The blond set her arms up beside her chest, pushing on them a little, "I have something important to tell you." _'Huh, who needs time and place when you can set it up yourself? Stupid brats.'_

"Speak with me?" Yellow tentacles moved around, pouring the Vietnamese tea from the furnace he carried into a cup, before handing the cup to the blond teacher, Korosensei's yellow skin tuned pick when delicate hand with pink nails brushed the tentacle. "But of course." A pink tentacle reached up to rub the owner's head, "Fifth session, right? I'll be there with certain-tea! Get it? Because it's chai tea!"

The blond assassin forced out a giggle at the pun, hand clasped around the cup in an attempt to hold down the urge to throw the said cup at the non-human.

Karasuma watched the assassin and target, looking for anything think he could use, _'The students have out right refused to give anything to her, and yet she's still trying to get everything done in a day. Is she to over confident or…'_

* * *

Isogai shifted the slide into place on his hand gun, letting a BB to take its place before he aimed the barrel of the airgun at his target. The raven heads actions were followed by that of Maehara, Nakamura and Yada, all four of them in their P.E. uniforms and now aiming at the targets they stood in front of, each standing in a different stance.

The four students blocked out the sounds of half the class that stood behind them talking quietly with each other along with the sounds of the other half of the class that where running laps. The class had been split up into two. One group would do firearms while the other did laps at the same speed to work up stamina. Half way through the lesion they swapped activity. They had already swapped activities and now waiting for the last row of gunner to have their shot.

The four gunners may have been blocking out everything, but there was one person they listened out for.

"Inner ring."

Shots followed.

"Red ring"

More shots.

The concept was simple. Karasuma called out a part of the target, the shooters had to shoot that particular area as best as they could, all the while changing into different stances with each shot. No one really cared about where the BB ended up, the aim for this was for each student to find a stance they were most comfortable with and the least comfortable.

Mimura's pale green eyes couldn't help but dart over to the school building when they caught white. "Wha-?" the orange heads voice caught them off guard, it wasn't a yell but it was much louder then what everyone else was talking in. "You're kidding me right?"

The other students of the group let their own coloured eyes fall on the form of Irina and a very pink Korosensei walking around the main building. "They're going to the shed together," Mimura pointed out, catching more attention from his fellow students.

"Well that's a bit of a letdown," Sugaya stood up from where he was sitting next to Sugino, silver hair shifting as he held out a hand to help the baseball lover up. "You'd think he'd have more sense."

Kataoka's coloured eyes didn't leave the space where the two teachers disappeared from view, "Karasuma-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Dark eyes landed on the female student.

"I know that we didn't get off on the right foot with her, but she's not one I think we'll warm up to."

Karasuma allowed his eyes to fall shut, "Yes I know. I'm sorry that you kids have to put up with her, but the government seems to think she's all that." Dark red eyes moved over to the smaller wooded building, "And, well, being able to come up with an assassination plan like this within such a time frame… it makes me agree with them."

"Mm, I don't know." Coloured eyes tore away from the small building to settle on the redhead walking towards them, black jacket moved as the owner continued to throw something up into the air. "Bitch-nee-san's plan isn't all that different from our first attempt." Karma came to a stop and tossed the object he held over to Karasuma who caught it with ease.

The dark haired teacher opened his hand to show a bullet around the same size of his hand _'A 20mm?'_ "Where…?"

"Found it over by the shed with a few others." Golden red eyes closed as his smile grew a little, holding more mischief behind it.

"That's a big round." Sugino pointed out, eyeing the metal object, _'I'm happy sticking with the BBs and air guns.'_ "And I'm guessing a big gun needs to be used to fire it."

Karasuma nodded, his hand closing around the bullet, _'She brought in live rounds and guns that are in the hands of three unknowns. If they're the guns that I think they are, then they can easily tear that room apart.'_

"…Say, Karasuma-sensei." Dark eyes looked over to sky blue, "Do real bullets work on Korosensei?"

"…"

* * *

As soon as the open air smell became tainted with metal, Korosensei had quickly came up with a number of assassination situation that involved a number of firearms with the three guy from this morning that had taken to roaming around the classrooms.

He wasn't stupid, far from it. So he knew what Irina was really doing. He really did. It was just that, who wouldn't want to play along with what she was offering? It wasn't as though he would have the chance to have a beautiful woman hang off of him. He didn't have the chance before to have such a thing, and he defiantly wouldn't have the chance now.

It also didn't help that he was now more _open_ with his feelings. And he couldn't help it.

He turned to face the blue eyed blond, his normal yellow skin, burned with pink heat. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Irina-san?" he asked, watching as she turned around, pink lips falling from a smirk to a frown until he couldn't see her front on.

Irina itched to stab the octopus right in the damn eyes she could feel crawling up her back, _'Assassination by infiltration requires to be flexible around a target, always have something to revert back to.'_ A small shade of pink dusted her cheeks as she looked over her shoulder, her hands undoing the button of her jacket. As she turned she pulled her white jacket away from her shoulders, _'I'm up against something never seen before. When in a situation you have no clue about, you act fast, don't give the target time to think.'_

"Korosensei…" the blond assassin walked over to normally yellow creature, voice small and shy, the complete opposite of her thoughts. "I… I always fall for exceptional people." She leaned forward, pushing her arms to her chest as she let her jacket fall to the semi dusty floor. With big crystal blue eyes she looked up at the panicking target, "With your body, your strength…" she bounced a little, letting both her chest and butt move, "You're so exceptional, it was simply love at first sight."

The assassin took silent enjoy meant as she watched the other splutter and twitch, pink tentacles moved in sudden burst trying to work out what to do.

"You don't think that makes me a bad woman do you?" She stuck her bottom lip out a little, _'Turn their attention to you, not matter the cost, all so they won't notice what's_ really _happening.'_ The blond assassin pushed her arms together again, making her chest look as though it wanted out of the black cloth it was hiding in. _'I spent all night fixing up this place. All to keep you in a closed in space… little dirty target of mine.'_

"Isn't this what you want, Korosensei?"

"W-we can't do this… not _here!"_

' _Good bye stupid. But this is my play.'_ Irina closed her eyes _'He really thinks that someone would want to do that with him of all things?'_ She straightened up, still keeping her arms by her chest, _"_ Give me a minute to take this all off." The blond backed up a few steps turning to walk around a scoring board and a few other items.

"All?!" Korosensei shivered at the word, _'How far does she plan to go in these assassinations of hers?!'_

"Relax…" Irina waved, giving the signal.

Five seconds.

"I'll be all natural in just a moment."

"A-all natural?!"

Shoots fired.

Irina blocked as much of the gunfire as she could for entering her ears _'Live ammo, real deal guns. M61 Vulcan, able to fire 6000 rounds per minute. M134 Gatling gun, able to fire 2000 to 6000 rounds per minute. And M249 light machine gun able to fire 100 to 800 rounds per minute depending on the rate. Each one has its own firing speed and power, completely different from one another.'_ The blond smirked as she let her crystal blue eyes take in the flashes of light, _'Why use BBs when you can use the real thing? After all, there's nothing a real bullet can't kill.'_

She closed her eyes again, trying to not let the unsettled dust get to her, _'Firing complete in 3, 2, 1…'_ Her hands fell to her side as she got up, listing to the sound of the last metal shells hitting the floor, crystal blue eyes looked around her cover followed by her body, _'…ze-'_ Only for her eyes to widened as they took in the situation.

The three guys she picked up where lying on the floor, eyes closed. None of the guns she set up were where she left them and instead sat in yellow tentacles. And most of all her target was still sanding. Alive. Giving off an orange-red glow and laughing, his normally white eyes glowing red.

' _Im-impossible…'_

"A noble effort Irina-san, but unfortunately, lead bullets have no effect on me." Korosensei, pulled another yellow tentacle out, "They just melt inside my body." showing silver lead run down yellow, "And take a good look at my face, what is it that you see?"

The blond assassin took a step back, sweat falling from her skin, "You, you have _four_ eyes?!"

Korosensei's head dropped at the statement, "No, two of these are nostrils."

"How the hell do you tell them apart?!"

The yellow target ignored her outburst, "I notice a metallic odour in here that wasn't here before now. Along with adult man smell. As soon as those came to me, I knew something was up." He let his words sink into the blond assassin, "By pretending to be caught by you, I easily uncovered my assassin." White eyes pulsed red, "For a pro you followed too closely to common assassination attempts. You should take a page from my students' books. Their attempts are far more flexible, sometimes having another meaning behind the assassination."

Korosensei move forward, forcing the shocked and shaking assassin to back up into the wall, "And did you know? The way I pay back by assassins takes the form of grooming? Just ask Karma."

* * *

By now all the students had gathered together, each of them had their coloured eyes trained onto the shed where the shots rang from.

Golden red eyes glowed with glee as the owner looked on form the back of the scatted students, "He said that he likes to get back at his assassins with 'grooming' I wonder what he's going to do to Bitch-nee-san." Karmas eyes moved to the twin tailed girl he stood next too.

"He has taken to carry cat ears as of late." Nagisa said absently, making the red head twitch slightly at the memory of his last failed attempt that ended up with sky blue haired girl laughing at him.

It became an unspoken rule in the class. Assassination attempts are accompanied with those who are high in information gathering. It was so they could take notes and spot things that may help with later assassinations. The main people who were picked out were, Nagisa, Mimura and Fuwa. Each of them had a different strength with gathering Intel.

Karma's reply was cut off as they heard a very distinctive 'no' come from the shed that was soon followed by slithering noise.

"What was that?!" Okano called out, taking a small step away from the shed.

"I heard gunshots, a scream and now a slithery noise!" Okajima pointed out.

None of the students moved, unsure if they wanted to go anywhere near the shed when the events where put together like that.

The next no was still loud but much different from the first, it held little heat behind it and sounding along the lines of being a moan. The students felt sweat gather on their skin at that noise.

' _Okay, defiantly not going there…'_

Even more sweat gathered and fell with the next no, it was a lot quieter but much more of a moan of pleasure then the last.

"Ah…"

"All agree that we hold off on single assassination attempts for a few days' … maybe weeks."

"No arguments here."

"So does that mean I'm the only one who wants to know what he's doing to her in there?" The class pervert of 3-E asked with a blush, as the students continued to listen to the slithering sound of tentacles.

Karasuma twitched, _'what the hell is he thinking?! Doesn't matter if she's an adult, there are students here!'_

"Why not take a look then?" Maehara asked, orange-brown hair shifting as he took off, closely followed by the call of his first name by Isogai who ran after him, ready to pull the guy back by his shirt, though his movements had most of the class following behind him.

Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just what type of class is this?" he mumbled to himself. Dark eyes locked onto red and blue who joined more than half the class in walking over to the shed.

"Come on Nagisa-chan, I wanna see what blackmail we can get on her."

"You're gonna stir up trouble again."

'' _Again' just how often does he pick up blackmail on people?'_

"Korosensei!" Kayano called out, the students watched as the doors to the shed opened letting out dust and a pink Korosensei whose clothing held patching's of different coloured cloth and a red octopus.

"Did you touch her boobs?!" Okajima called out as he came to a stop behind Isogai, Maehara and Kayano.

'' _cause that's what we_ really _want to know, isn't it.'_

The normally yellow teacher turned to the gathered students, not minding the burn of his skin. "I wish I could've enjoyed myself a little longer…"

' _What's that meant to mean?'_

The students watched as pink became yellow again, "But class isn't something that can wait, now is it? Plus I enjoy our class together."

"Korosensei…" Nagisa said slowly, sky blue eyes looking over the teachers clothing, "What happened to your clothes?"

Before the students were able to get an answer form their teacher, their coloured eyes were drawn over to the open door where small footsteps sounded. Walking out of the doorway was Irina, blond hair pulled back by a red cloth, crystal blue eyes dazed framed by pink heated cheeks as drool fell from tainted lips.

"Would you look at that?" Karma's golden red eyes lit up, "Bitch-nee-san's in a gym outfit." The red head pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed his phone towards the dazed assassin, snapping a photo of her without a problem, drawing a few odd looks from his fellow students that he ignored.

True to his words, Irina was now dressed up in an older version of Kunugigaoka's sports uniform. A while t-shirt with navy blue lining sat tight against her figure, her first name printed across a tag that sat over her chest, spelt as though someone was chanting the name over and over. Navy blue shorts held the top tucked in, showed her legs off and some would say that they wouldn't be classified as shorts in this day and age, along with white socks and matching white shoes.

"T-to think he did all that to me in only a minute, it'll take much longer to explain what he did to me." The blond thought back, remembering just what the non-human did, "My back and shoulder have never felt better, he gave me a lymphatic oil massage, managed to change my cloths at top speed," As the assassin remembered just what the other teacher did, the students felt sweat gather on their skin again as they watched her wobble around, "And then, to do that slithery thing with his tentacles?" He legs gave out at the thought, giving another moan as she hit the ground.

The gathered students expressions fell at those words, _'what thing with the tentacle?!'_

Nagisa turned slightly, her sky blue eyes eyed the yellow creature, "I don't think we want to know what she's talking about…"

"Well…" Yellow turned to white as the owner of the ever changing skin turned to look away from any of the students, his noticeable grin now a simple line while white eyes became their opposite "You know, grown-ups need grown-up care."

"…I don't want to know what that face means."

It didn't take long for Korosensei's skin to turn back to normal as he looked over his students, ushering them away from the fallen teacher before they could get the idea to poke her with a _very_ sharp stick or draw over her skin. "Back to the classroom now." He followed after the students, tentacles ready to turn any student back around if that turn back.

"Yes sir."

Irina forced herself onto her hands and knees, her body still shaking as crystal blue eyes glared at the ground. _'I've never been this humiliated!'_ Her hand reached to pull the red cloth from her hair, _'It's unforgivable!'_ She turned her glare from the floor and up towards the group that was walking away, _'I'm a_ professional _! And I'll make that damn octopus pay!'_

* * *

It was another day, meaning another lesion gone to waist on their language classes. The students of Class 3-E could only listen to nails hitting plastic as their teacher tapped over and over on her tablet, opening and closing a number of tabs and slides.

Irina gritted her teeth, _'No not that guy either! Why are they all useless?! If that damn octopus thinks that's all I have then he's got a nothing thing coming! I'll show him! All I need if new supplies.'_ The blond twitched as another error came up on her screen, without thinking she slammed her tablet down, "Dammit! What's with the Wi-Fi here?! Where the hell are we?! Mars?!"

"Wow, looks like Bitch-nee-sans finally snapped," Karma spoke up, hands behind his head as he watched on in amusement, "I know my pride would be shattered if I screwed up like that. On top of that, he embarrassed you with whatever he did to you in there, I don't think any of us want to go into that shed for a while."

Terasaka looked over to the red head.

" _You'd be pretty pissed too, if someone started to kill you. Maybe even afraid. Just like the time when a certain someone screwed up and pissed himself."_

' _What's with this guy? This is completely different to the first day he came here. What the hell's up with him?'_

Irina's blue eyes snapped over to glare at the red head with a small growl.

"Ah, sensei?" Isogai cut in, not flinching when the glare was pointed at him instead of the red head.

"What?"

"If you're not going to teach us anything, could you swap with Korosensei?" The raven shifted, "We do have entrance exams this year."

If he was going to say more, Isogai didn't get the chance, not with Irina snorting out a laugh. "Ha! You want to swap me out for that thing?" The blond stood up, "You're worried about your exams in this planetary crisis? Must be nice to be so clueless!" She tilted her head up, crystal blue eyes looking down on the student, "Besides, I understand you're the E-Class student, entrance exams are for students with a future."

The students stiffened at her words, hands clenching, some drawing blood from the action. They soon aloud their bangs to shadow their eyes. Only a few in the colours of dual, red and blue didn't bother to let her words get to them, they've heard worse.

' _What the hell do you know?'_

' _What right do you have to come here and mouth off?'_

' _You're just like all the others, nothing's changed.'_

' _Maybe we were stupid to think that someone would care to look past some stupid name.'_

' _We're not what we seem, there's more to us then the fact that we're different.'_

"Open your eyes, there's no point in you lot studying now, you're just a bunch of no name losers." The assassin held out her arms, oblivious to the change of air, unlike another teacher. "I know, how about this? Forget the studying and help me think of ways to kill the damn octopus, I'll even give you a nice percentage of the reward. It'll be far more then what you'd gain from pointless studying!" Every time she paused to gain a breath she waved her arms in different jesters, "So shut up and do as I…" She trailed off, as an eraser hit the blackboard behind her with enough force for it to bounce back and land on her desk. She blinked.

"Get out."

With those words said, the assassin noticed the change in the room and the number of different coloured eyes glaring at her. The students didn't waist a moment now that they got her attention, chairs skited across the floor boards as different objects took flight in the air a long with words.

"Get out, you damn bitch!"

"Bring Korosensei back bitch!"

Irina put her arms up to defend her head from the flying object, "That's it! I'm going to kill all you damn brats!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

"You sure took your damn time!" Irina yelled, throwing her hands down onto her desk in the staff room. "And what the hell's with those brats?!" Pink nails pointed towards their owner, "They're the ones sharing a space with a fine woman like me, and yet they're ungrateful!" Once again, she slammed her hands on to the desk.

Karasuma kept his eyes on his laptop screen, his hands hitting the keys as he write up a report, trying to not snap at the blond assassin like the students did. "In case you haven't noticed, these students don't agree with that or follow what others deem normal. Hence why they're not afraid to fight back if that want to." The P.E. teacher stopped in his typing, quickly hitting save before letting his dark red eyes meet crystal blue. "If you want to stick around for another assassination attempt, I suggest you put your attitude aside, go back in there and apologise."

"Why should I?!" The blond assassin looked at the older male in offence, "I'm an assassin, not some teacher who picks up after them brats! Let me focus on what I'm experienced in, not something I'm not!" Irina leaned over her desk, completely ready to use force to get what she wanted.

Karasuma let out a sigh of frustration, _'She's worst then the students.'_ He pushed away from his desk, letting his chair roll back, "Oh fine, whatever." _'If something like this happens again though.'_ "Just come with me."

Irina found herself standing behind a tree on the outskirts of a small clearing where her target was lying on a white wooden beach chair with a matching white round table with books piled on top, tentacles waving around with pens, papers and books in hand.

"Erromango, one of the islands of Vanuatu, or the New Hebrides…"

"What _is_ he doing?" Irina asked, crystal blue eyes questioning the male who was hiding behind a tree across from her.

"Looking over and writing test questions. As far as I know, he does this every Wednesday during sixth session when the students have a free session."

The owner of crystal blue eyes folded her arms before leaning on the tree she was hiding behind, "He seems to be taking a long time to write them out. At Mach 20, shouldn't those test be written already?"

"Each one is written differently to another student." Karasuma explained, making Irina give out a confused sound, his dark eyes not leaving the form of yellow tentacles. "He takes into account which subjects the student is good at and the ones that they're not doing well in. Where they need improvement. And then hands out a test design for the student taking it."

"There's no denying the fact that his IQ is of the charts. His speed puts every weapon we throw at him in shame. He's the creature who'll destroy the Earth. Adding on to the fact that he's a near perfect teacher."

"Take a look at the kids and tell me what you see." Karasuma pointed over to the group of students on the main field of the class.

Irina raised an eyebrow at the sight of most of the students playing on a marked out tennis caught with five people on each side of the net, each student held a small, knife like object, hitting a yellow ball from one side of the caught to the next. "They're just fooling around."

"It's training. They're fine tuning their skills in how to accurately strike a moving target with a knife. Improving hand-eye coordination." The two adults watched as the ball was intercepted by Sugino in the air who passed it back over the net to an open space. "It's one of the ones I taught them. Assassination Badminton."

"Huh?"

"Student and teacher, assassin and target. Everyone here has two roles to play in this bizarre classroom he made. It's not a place for easy answers or tidy resolutions or a place where we can put ourselves into simple titles." The dark heard P.E. teacher turned to walk back into the building, pausing only for a moment. "If you can't be both assassin _and_ teacher here, then this is the worst place for a pro like you."

Irina's crystal blue eyes never left the student that were playing, she watched as the yellow ball was hit towards Yada, too fast for her to in anyway other than defending herself.

"If you want to stay here and keep up your assassinations, be my guest." Karasuma continued his walk back to the building, "Just don't look down on these kids."

 _They're going through a lot more than any of us. Brake them, and you'd wish you never came here._

* * *

Irina listened to happy chatter coming from the other side of the door, all the students had been called inside for the last fifteen minutes of school by Karasuma.

" _Just don't look down on them."_

Letting out the breath she was holding, she slid the door open, causing the students to quiet down and let their coloured eyes follow her movements, as she walked in, her own colour orbs taking the positions of everyone.

Isogai, Maehara and Okajima, standing at the front talking with each other. Okano and Yada playing Go-Fish with Kanzaki watching over, ready to join in the next game. Karma, leaning on the window besides Nagisa's desk, -juice box in hand- in a conversation with Fuwa, Kayano, Nagisa and Sugino. Along with the others who were scattered about in twos or by themselves.

Stopping in the middle of the black board and picking up a piece of chalk, the blond assassin proceeded to write on the board in English. After adding the full stop she turned to face the class, "'You are incredible in bed.' Repeat." She called out, watching as the students made their way to their desk of clean off their desks. "Come on, you know this."

The student stumbled after giving a moment's hesitation, "Y-You are incredible in bed."

" _Can you give me some pointers? How do you teach them?"_

"When I assassinated an American VIP, I used my feminine charms to get close to his bodyguards."

"… _Everyone has their own style of teaching. For you, my guess is to start with personal experiences"_

"These are the word he said to me, 'You are incredible in bed.' Incredible, in this case, means 'You're the best one I've had.'"

It took a moment for the double sided meaning of the words to register in the students minds, and when they did, many of the students couldn't fight down the pink that wanted to take over their faces.

' _Just what are you making us say?!'_

' _Is that really needed?'_

"It's often said that the fasts way to learn another language is to see how it's used in real life situations." Crystal blue eyes looked over the students, "I know grammar seems boring and complicated, but it's how we add emotions into what we do. In my line of work, communication is needed, not just work but life as well."

"It doesn't matter what language you learn or speak, everyone needs to have a way to express their feelings. That's why grammar is important." Irina shifted a little, "My examples might not be the best however, they do come from real life situations. They have either been said by me or to me by someone else. And you never know, one day you might hear or use them."

The blond assassin looked away from the coloured eyes that looked at her, sweat starting to gather on her skin, "Let that octopus teach you what you need for the exams. Which may be helpful, I suppose. All I can do is teach you practical conversation skills." Irina threaded her fingers together, "And, after a while if you still don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my assassination and leave. Is that alright with you?" She felt her cheeks heat up without her consent, but didn't bother to push it back down, "And…I'm sorry for being… such a bitch…"

The class was silent, unsure of how they should take to the person standing in front of them.

"Well, I guess we have to take you up on that offer then." Isogai said slowly, turning in his seat, ready to listen to anyone of the student who speak.

"Not much else we can do," Karma stood up from his seat, picking up his bag as his did so, "Talk about a 180 though, you were just threatening to kill us, Bitch-nee-san."

"I guess that's it then." Maehara gained the attention of the class, "She's our teacher for now, nothing we can do about it."

"We can't keep calling her Bitch-nee-san anymore then." Okano pointed out.

Crystal blue eye shimmered as tears gathered, "You… you're all giving me another chance?"

"Yeah, with her being our teacher, it needs to be more respectful." The students continued to talk amongst themselves, gathering up their things and placing it in their bags/

"True, we need something else."

Irina hid a smile behind her hand, her eyes closed to stop any tears from falling.

"Hmm, how 'bout 'Bitch-sensei' then?" Maehara gave his two cents, unknowingly making Irina stiffen at the name.

"Ah… Can't we just move away from the whole 'bitch' thing? You can call me by my first name, I don't mi-"

"Yeah, no. I wouldn't plan on the whole 'bitch' thing going away." Maehara cut her off, eye closed and smile in place.

Okano nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. Not that Irina-san isn't a pretty name, it's just that 'Bitch-sensei' fits more." With those words out in the air, the brunette gained a few laughs form her fellow students as she pulled her bag straps over her shoulder.

The blond assassin twitched at the sound of the students laughing.

"You have my vote!"

"Bitch-sensei for me as well!"

Irina let out a screech, "You little brats are so annoying!"

"And she's back to threatening to kill us." Karma said over the laughter the others were making from the sound of her screech.

* * *

Both Karasuma and Korosensei watched the events unfold from outside the room.

"This is better then what I thought they would do." The non-human broke the silence.

"More or less."

"Don't screw with me you bunch of rotten brats!" The voice of the blond assassin made it to their ears, keeping his dark red eye trained on the round yellow head of his target, Karasuma reached into his suit jacket, slowly drawing his own gun out.

"I have to thank you for bringing a new teacher Karasuma-sun." The words made the dark haired teacher pause in his movements, "I want my students to have the confidence to talk to anyone they can, foreign or otherwise." Korosensei turned his head to his companion, "And who better than a language expert assassin?"

' _You're kidding, there's no way you saw this coming.'_

Dark red eyes watched as the yellow tentacle creature turned and started to walk away, tentacles waving around on all directions. "Well then, time to top off my sugar reserves!"

' _Whenever he's asked, he stubbornly refuses to say why he wanted to teach the E Class. But whatever the reasons, he's not only turned this place into the perfect training grounds for assassins, but also for learning.'_ Karasuma tucked his handgun back into his jacket, _'the basted has us all wrapped around his tentacles.'_

The bell rings

* * *

Chapter end.

 **AN:** Oh my god that's a lot of words, over 10,000 not including the top part. I think my hands died…  
Anyway, sorry that this took some time to get out, and I won't say what's going on because who really wants to know what's happen? No one? Good.

Sorry for any mistakes that came up!

Again, I'm sorry for the time that it took to get up.

-Four weeks is a really long time when you think about it.

…

As for why it's 'Bitch-nee-san', A) I simply don't like any of the English dubbed names for her, I swear they are saying Hellavitch... B) In English subbed, they write Miss Bitch as the translation, which would mean Bitch-san, but listening to only the audio, some of the students say Bitch-nee-san, which has a better ring to it.

To my understanding, 'nee-san' means 'big/older sister', so does anyone have any clue why the students say 'Bitch-nee-san in Japanese audio?

Next Chapter: _No one likes Assemblies_

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time ninjapanda16 out!


	5. Chapter 5: No one likes Assemblies

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU, SLOW TO START (I don't like rushed stories so I'm not going to write one.),

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Please forgive any mistakes.

 **Notes:** I've put up a colour chart up on my profile for those who are getting confused with what colour is to describe who, I'll be using the anime colours as I watched a few episodes of it before I started to read the manga so those are the only colours that I know of.

 **Review corner for guest** (order: oldest to newest):

 **Guest, August 8:** Thank you! Yeah sorry about the gramma, some parts I'm confused with doing because the way I was first taught in primary school (and the way I still use now) is apparently wrong to my English teacher now, so I don't know what to believe. Parings, I'm still looking into, I don't want to just have one pairing, I'm not a fan of stories that only have one paring if called for.  
… I'm most likely going to sound dumb, but … what's pinterest? I have tumbler(ish), once I work out how to use it, I'm one of those people who find one website and stick to it, and fail at every other website out there.

 **Guest, August 18:** Umm, I'm pretty sure that I've covered this in the fic, best for you to go back and look, and if you still can't work it out then go ahead and imagine what you will, (not all of us writers or readers are people who believe that _all_ females magically have a big bust).

 **Kurorin:** No problem! I'm guessing that your parents put an age limit? … or am I that oblivious that there is an age limit to getting an account on this? I don't know. Ah, I only aged up a few months myself, (sorry about being vague, normally, if it isn't in my profile, it's something that I don't want to share, just a personal thing is all, so nothing against you.) Naw, thank you for the complement, though I personally wouldn't say it's one of the best, but thank you for saying so, it makes me all fuzzy inside!

Special thanks to GingerHale, Smarthiz and ReploidCat for the help with my question!

Big thank you to those who have followed and/or favourited Hidden Truths! (There are so many of you!)

Also, sorry for the long wait, I had some personal problems that needed to be dealt with, which also stopped me from answering reviews, I'll try my best to answer them all.

I'll also be editing the other chapters since I feel like hitting my head every time I see a mistake since it's so obvious.

 **….H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Chapter 5: No one likes Assemblies, or the week they appear on.

 **….H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Nagisa shifted her bag to sit better on her shoulder, letting out a light sigh as her and her companion continued walking up the dirt path that came from the main campus to the classroom of 3-E.

Sugino's shoulders visible fell, gaining the attention of sky blue eyes as he stopped tossing his baseball up into the air. "What's wrong?"

The baseball lover gave a tight smile, "Ah, I just remembered the assembly that's happening at the end of the week." The owner of twin tales slumped slightly.

"I was trying to keep that thought away for as long as I could Sugino-kun." Sugino turned his head to look his baseball before he started to throw it up into the air again. The two continued on in silence, every so often looking for a stick to push a snake back into the grass and off the path to let them continue on their journey to their classroom.

Blue-gray eyes blinked, "Hey, Nagisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Come to think of it, I don't remember ever seeing Karma at an assembly. What's with that?" Sugino asked, still tossing the baseball in the air as he looked towards the short female, who closed her eyes and looked away from him, as the wind pushed both light and dark hair.

"He ditches them."

The baseball lover blinked, "Huh?" he blankly questioned, trying to make sense of the words the bluenette gave him. "He ditches them?!" Sky blue eyes watched as birds flew up into the air at the raised voice.

"It's not like he doesn't know that he'll get hell for skipping, it's just that he doesn't care." Nagisa crouched down to pick up a rock before standing again, ignoring the look that her companion was giving her. "Honestly, I wish I had the grades to get away with that." She tossed the rock up ahead of them, scaring the snake that was making its' way onto the dirt path. "If it was any of us, they would likely kick us out."

Blue-gray eyes closed before the owner let out a sigh as he caught his baseball. "I can agree to that."

The two continued on their walk, soon coming up to the clearing that held the students of class 3-E classroom.

"Umm… Nagisa-san?" The owners of different shades of blue eyes looked over to the owner of the voice to see Manami Okuda, whose raven-purple hair was pulled into twin braids that sat under her shoulders, glasses sat over purple-gray hair, who stood a little shorter than Nagisa. She wore the female Kunugigaoka school uniform much like Kayano, although her skirt sat longer and her socks bunched up. "C-Can I talk to you please?" Okuda looked down, fiddling with her hands behind her back.

The bluenette in question gave a nod, as Sugino started to walk towards the classroom, giving a wave to the two girls.

"Nagisa-san," Okuda paused, looking at her hands before she let out a breath, purple-gray eyes locked onto sky blue, "Do you think poison would work on Korosensei?" She spoke quickly.

The owner of sky blue blinked, "Huh?"

The other girl didn't stop talking, wanting to get the conversation done with, _'It's just Nagisa-san.'_ "Everyone is doing what they can in the assassination attempts, I want to do something as well," She paused, looking back down at her hands again as they griped onto her skirt, "But I'm not as good as the others are when it comes to knife or gun wielding, so I want to use something that I'm good at, which is science." Okuda looked up again, her expression set in determination with hints of hesitation and fear. "And in extent, poison."

"Well, I don't think it would hurt to try, Nagisa-chan." The two petite framed girls jumped at the sudden voice that joined, a black clad arm wrapped loosely around the shoulders of the bluenette, an orange flavoured juice box in hand. "I was thinking of trying poisons out for an attempt anyway." Karma said with a grin before taking a sip from his juice box while the owner of sky blue eyes relaxed. "Though one problem was getting them but since you can make them, it shouldn't be a problem."

"This one's all yours Okuda-san."

 **….H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"I really appreciate the help, thank you." Yellow tentacles wrapped around a few glass dishes and flasks, while Kataoka and Isogai grabbed two yellow containers containing other science equipment that was needed.

"You know, even with all your extra tentacles, I don't think you can still carry everything at once." Kataoka adjusted her grip on the boxes.

"And it'll be a one-trip job now!" Korosensei let a tentacle grab the projector screen and leaned it on his shoulder, "It's no wonder you two are the class officers, you are truly dependable people."

Isogai raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, but you could've done this by yourself, multiple trips at mach-speed? Just as easy."

Yellow round head turned to the raven haired boy, "I guess that's true, yes. But, the more the merrier."

"Say, Sensei."

"Yes?"

Isogai gave a grin, "Do you feel at home? Here with us?"

The owner of dull platinum hair turned to her fellow student as sweat gathered on her skin, "You're really asking that? Isn't that a bit blunt?"

"When you put it like that, I do. I enjoy being your teacher." With those words Korosensei turned to walk out the door.

"That's weird." The female student said with a small amount of amusement.

Korosensei turned towards them, his round head tilted to the side, "Is that so?"

"Well, yeah!" The owner of light brown eyes said as the three walked out of the room and into the corridor that went to their science and art classroom that the other students were setting up for the science lesson. "A creature like you, taking an interest in all of us nobodies? Then again, I guess it's just a matter of getting used to it."

"You also actually teach us. I'd say that make you borderline okay."

Korosensei's eyes softened at the words, _'So they are still getting used to the idea of a teacher paying attention to them. It's sad really, that no one can see what these students hide underneath.'_

"That's true." The two waited for Korosensei to open the door, as the tentacle creature did so, Okajima stabbed at the teacher with his green knife from behind the door as both Maehara and Mimura ran at their target from behind the front desk, their own knives in hand.

The tentacle creature disappeared before Okajima's knife could reach him, letting the glass equipment sit in the air as the other two lighter haired boys got to the door. Before gravity could take effect on the glass, yellow tentacles wrapped around them and drew them into the class.

The three assassins in training left both class officers outside the door with frowns as they ran back into the classroom, teeth gritted before the sand and dust settled back to the floor.

"And you still do so even with being our target." Isogai continued, not batting an eye at the attempt before he and Kataoka felt their arms empty, yellow tentacles grabbing hold of the duller yellow containers.

The rest of the students watched as Korosensei dodge the attacks as he set out the equipment for the tables. "It's a vital detail in my role and I suggest not to forgetting it!"

Not one set of coloured gazes were off of the three students as they ran and tried to hit their target, only to fail one knife strike at a time. Before long the science equipment was set out and the three boys were sitting on the ground, using each other's backs to hold themselves up as they panted.

' _They're getting better, attacking me while I'm setting the class up, using every last bit of stamina they have in their attempt to kill me. But not enough, it's still obvious.'_

"Did that really just happen?" Maehara breathed heavily, honey coloured eyes closed. "He finished setting the class up, not braking a thing, while dodging three knives at once…" He opened his eyes, eyeing his teacher as his best friend walked up to him. _'Tch, he's not even winded, did we get anything from that?'_ He looked over to the two female information gathers. _'Ugh, I'll find out later.'_

"You okay, Maehara?"

The boy in question gave a dazed yeah as his eyes landed on his best friend just as the bell rang in the background, sounding the end of the break and the start of the next lesson.

Golden red eye glinted in amusement, "You know that a sneak attack like _that_ isn't gonna cut it." The red head turned towards the teacher, watching as he slithered off. _'So why'd they do it?'_

"All right! Let's begin our lesson!"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

The students watched in awe as the red from the gummy rope in the beaker turned the clearish solution Korosensei place in with it red.

"All right! And that concludes our experiment on how extract artificial colouring…" As he finished saying those words, he disappeared from the front of the classroom, kicking up dust as he gathered the snacks and treats the students brought in, before he appeared once more at the front of the classroom, his yellow tentacles full of the packets, sweat falling from his round face as his white eyes sat shut.. "…from snack foods! I'll be taking the leftovers now!"

"Eh?!" Most of the students complained as their teacher now stood with no packets in his arms, his grin still in place.

"Oi! We brought those ourselves!"

Maehara scowled at their target, "He's using this as an excuse to swipe the snacks since payday isn't until tomorrow…"

"Why is a super creature that can destroy Earth living on a teachers' pay check?" The owner of dull platinum blond hair asked before movement caught her olive green eyes.

Karma watch as Okuda walked up to the front of the class, holding different coloured liquids in glass containers. _'…She isn't just going to give it to him…'_

Not one set of eyes wasn't on the twin braided girl, "U-Umm, Sensei…"

"Can I help you, Okuda-san?" Korosensei questioned, taking notice of the classroom resident bluenette looking over to the red head of the class, a question in her eyes, before she turned her sky blue eyes back to the front as Karma finished shaking his head.

Purple-gray eyes looked up, "Umm…!" she pulled her arms out from behind her back and held them in front of herself, closing her eyes as she did so, "This is poison! Please drink it!"

' _Ah…?'_

The owner of pale orange hair felt sweat gather on his skin, "Now _that's_ what you call straightforward."

'… _Maybe we should have asked her her plan for this attempt…'_

' _Ouch, I knew she wasn't one for expressing herself, but this is blunt.'_

' _If being straight forward was a weapon…'_

The petite girl tensed a little more, "I'm sorry, I guess that's too much to ask?" she asked softly, not meeting the white eyes of her target.

"It's certainly an honest assassination attempt, Okuda-san."

"Ah, well, I'm not good at surprise attacks and stuff the others are good at… But I _am_ good at chemistry," Okuda explained, her arms still stretched out. "So I put my heart and soul into this!"

"Heart and soul?" Mimura repeated.

"Uh, Okuda…?" The classroom baseball called out softly, "I'll give you an A+ for trying, but, I don't think anyone is dumb enough to drink it just like that."

' _Okuda-san's never been one for taking place in class discussions, hmm, there is always a lesson to teach and learn.'_ "Well, then!" Korosensei drew the attention to himself as a tentacle wrapped around the glass and took them, popping a cork out of one. _'I'm interested myself, what would poison do to me?'_ "I would be delighted to!" He opened his mouth and tilted the flask to let the liquid drain out.

' _H-He's lost it!"_

He gagged as the liquid fell down to his stomach, sweat gathering and falling from his yellow skin. "Th-this is…!" He stuttered as his heart beat picked up.

Isogai watched, voicing out his thoughts, "Is it working?! I can't be that simple can it?"

"Don't jinx it!" Mimura yelled back.

The class watched, some getting up from their sets, as yellow suddenly turned to blue as horns formed out of the round head. The students of Class 3-E felt sweat gather on their skin at the sight.

"He… grew horns…" Isogai pointed out blankly.

The changed shape head looked down to the science wiz of the class, "This is sodium hydroxide, correct? It's poisonous to humans, but not to me, I'm afraid." _'I was hoping something more came from this…'_

"I-is that so?"

"These two are different, yes?" Korosensei asked as he popped another cork.

"Yes!"

"All right then!" He poured the next one into his mouth, gagging once again as it reach is stomach and his heart beat picked up. The class watched as blue faded to a light green as feathered wings grew out the side of his head and his two new front horns grew and shaped into tree saplings.

The students felt their sweat fall and more gathered, _'He, grew wings this time…'_

The wings flapped a little as everyone took in the sight. _'His face is starting to get funky… maybe we should try different poisons and see what else he grows.'_

"That one's thallium acetate." He lifted his tentacle up _'I really hope I can turn back from this…'_ "And now for the last one!" He let the poison drain into his mouth, his heart beat picking up before it even got to his stomach, a purple aura lifted off of him.

"What's going to happen?!"

"What's the last one gonna do?!"

Just as quickly as the changes happened, the next happened before a blink of an eye, it took a few moments for the students to register the fact that their targets' face turned back to round, his face a ghostly white as his eyes sat black and his smile nowhere to be found.

"His… face turn blank." Kayano commented as everyone felt more sweat fall at the sight. "Talk about boring"

"His changes are way too unpredictable!" Isogai spoke up.

"Aqua regia, I see." Korosensei voice came out soft and blank _'I need to keep that one on mind.'_

"This is creepy, didn't he have this look on his face after… dealing with Bitch-sensei?"

"Looks like the poison only effects my face."

"Anyone else think his face is like an emoji?!"

Korosensei turned his head slightly, "If you hate me, I understand, but please don't hate assassination."

"What is he? Depressed?!"

"What brought this on?!"

Okuda looked down, _'Not even my strength can help me here…'_

"Also Okuda-san." The class blinked at the changed of face and voice that was now normal.

' _It didn't last long…'_

' _Can he change his face at will?'_

' _Note, poisons that work on humans are more likely not to work on the target.'_

"I can't overlook a student making dangerous material unsupervised. It's simply not safe. After all, I'm your teacher and I got to look out for you." Korosensei scolded.

Purple-gray eyes looked down again, "Yes, sensei. I apologise."

A yellow tentacle lifted up into the air, "If you have time later, how about we work _together_ on a poison that will kill me?"

Sky blue and golden red eyes blinked at the words, _''Together'? He's hiding a lesson in his words…'_

Okuda's expression brightened at those words, she gave a smile "Okay!"

"Making poisons _with_ the target?" Kayano face fell to her own blank one.

Nagisa gave a light smile, "I'll ask her about it later, I might be able to get something from it." _'And if Korosensei is hiding a lesson in this for all of us.'_

"Oh! That's right." Korosensei called out, once again gaining the attention of the students, "Karma-kun, Kayano-san. You two are going to have to change sets. Kayano-san can't stay where she is, she'll have to go in the back in a girl's row, while Karma-kun will have to take the empty set."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Karasuma's dark red eyes watched from an open window as a hand full of students played Assassination Badminton during lunch. _'They got a way to go though.'_ He thought as Kataoka scored a point.

"Say, Karasuma." Pink tainted lips called out, gaining the attention of the older teacher as Irina walked towards him, role book in hand as she fanned herself with her other hand. "What is this place, the bath houses? It's sweltering in here." The English teacher wrapped her arm around Karasuma's and pushing her breast against him so the other's arm sat in the middle of them both, Karasuma didn't so much as blink, "Don't you think Ka-ra-su-ma?"

"If you're overheating, don't get so close." Dark red eyes turned back to watching the students, ignoring the grumble from the assassin. "I'm not your target, so stop fooling around."

The blond pulled away, letting go of the males arm as she stepped away, "Stop being such a kill joy." She said, voice devoid of her flirtatious act.

"I told you before. If you wish to remain here as a teacher, and by extent assassin, you need to pull yourself together and get in the kids good books."

Crystal blue eyes narrowed a little before the owner turned to look out the window, fanning herself once again. "It's so humid and sticky here. It's practically Hell here." She passed over the words, not fancying on getting into another argument. "Why doesn't this campus have air conditioning? How far do they think the student are going to be able to learn like this?"

"I _have_ asked the administration for renovations, but they keep saying that they don't have the funds for it. In all honestly, I think they are doing this on purpose."

Irina looked over to her opposite, "What?"

Red and blue watched as one of the students dived for the ball, "It can't be helped. That's just the type of place this is."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"He told you to bring that poison into class?" Kayano asked from her new spot behind Okuda with a small frown.

"Yeah!" The science wiz answered, lifting the flask with the red liquid up, purple-gray eye closed and a smile in place, "He said that is should theoretically work the best!"

Nagisa lifted up the paper that sat on Okuda's desk, "…He even made a manga on how to store the poison safely."

"That's Korosensei for you. Always ready to lend a hand." Sugino answered as the owner of twin tails put the paper back down before giving a wave as she walked over to her desk. "Though, a poison that'll kill him?" He asked as he sat down behind Karma, "What's he thinking?"

"I don't think it is." Karma said, but didn't elaborate as the door to the class opened, allowing the tentacle creature to walk into the class.

"Good morning everyone!" the teacher called out as he walked to the front desk, ready to take the role. "Please be seated."

The owner of green hair leaned over her new desk, "Now's your chance Okuda-chan!"

With quick steps Okuda held up the round flask once she came to a stop in front of her target. "I brought it Sensei!"

A yellow tentacle wrapped around the glass, "Ah, well done." _'I almost feel sorry for doing this to her, but better now with someone who won't do much then with someone who'll take advantage of her.'_ "Then I shall drink it all at once!" Once again he popped the crock out of the flask, opening his mouth and letting the contents fall into it.

The students watched with questioning looks as their target finished drinking the liquid.

White eyes turned a glowing red.

"I must thank you Okuda-san." A red aura lifted off of the yellow being.

Purple-gray eyes blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"Thanks to your mixture," His voice fell heavier over the room. "I can advance to a new level."

"What… do you mean?" Okuda asked, her eyes full of confusion and slight fear.

The students gasped as he waved his arms out, creating burst of wind that lifted the sand and dirt off the ground. In the next moment just as the students thought they did something stupid that will make it harder for them to kill their tentacle target, the air blasts cut off, letting the student take in the sight of their teacher who let out a content sigh.

They noticed everything at once. He wasn't tall anymore, or had a number of tentacle, nor was he yellow. Instead he was a pile of metallic goope with a face sitting on top of the front desk.

"He melted?!" The student of End Class gaped at the sight, only Karma looked on blankly.

The metallic goope moved as their target spoke, "Okuda-san, I actually had you make a tonic that would stimulate my cells and enhance my fluidity." He shot forward, not disappearing as he would normally do when moving at mach speed, but fast enough that it took time for the student to track him to Karmas' desk where now he sat where the classroom books tucked out of the way.

"As a liquid, I can now fit into tight spaces."

The red head shot a knife out, only for his golden red eye to widen as the silver goope of a target wrapped around his arm while traveling up it.

Sky blue eyes widened as they watch a small amount of the goope touch the knife but didn't burst like normal when their target touched the knife or BBs, _'What?'_ The bluenette threw her arms over her face, one holding a green knife, as the metallic target shot towards her only to pass by and splat itself on the window.

"What's more, I don't lose any of my speed!" He took off again, most of the students standing with a knife in hand while others stayed seated shooting off pink BBs. "Go ahead! Try and off me!"

"Why do we get the messed up teacher?!"

"What _was_ in that, Okuda-chan?!" Kayano called out over the noise of the class.

"Y-You tricked me, Korosensei!" Okuda called out as the target stopped in a corner of the ceiling.

"Having the verbal aptitude to deceive others is a vital part of assassination, Okuda-san."

"Huh?"

' _Verbal aptitude?'_ Nagisa questioned, _'He's giving us help again.'_

"Even the vilest of poisons is wasted if one gives it in such a naïve way, that lets your target take advantage of you." He dropped from his corner and onto the floor. "Karma-kun, Nagisa-san. How would _you_ try and poison me?"

"Eh?" Both the owners of red and blue felt sweat gather on their skin.

Karma gritted his teeth slightly, _'How the hell? From yesterday? Could he have been in the trees watching us?'_

"I… I'd probably mix it into something you like…" Nagisa trailed off, her hands gripping into her skirt slightly.

"Maybe something overly sweet or bitter to mask the taste." Karma continued as he sat down, golden red eye closed, leaving his knife in hand. _'There goes that plan of attack…'_

"Yes." Korosensei agreed, moving over to his clothing. "To deceive someone, you must get inside their heads," _'I know I don't hide the fact that I like snacks, but for them to think of using it against me.'_ "And use that against them." He moved into his clothing, a yellow head popping up from the top before tentacles grew back. "In using poisons _and_ in life, the key to success is communication."

"Think about this Okuda-san. Your scientific mind and talent will someday be useful to everyone." Korosensei stood up, his head still bobbing around as it turned back to normal. "But how do you tell everyone about your thoughts? No one can read minds, so how do they find out?" He lifted a tentacle up, rolling down one finger like tentacle, "I do hope you'll continue to develop the language skills to poison someone."

Okuda gave a smile, "I-I will!"

Karma gave a laugh, gaining the attention of those around him, "Looks like assassination is on the back of everyone's' minds now." _'He's using our failed attempts to teach us something even though he's meant to be playing target.'_

' _Leave it to Korosensei. Even a student who is trying to poison him is still first and foremost, his student. I guess taking his life is still a distant dream for us all.'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Come on now. If we're late, who knows what they'll do to us this time!" Isogai called out as he picked up his own pace.

The students of Class 3-E we're making their way down to the main campus where they were only aloud to step foot on when invited. Those invitations included assembles. Any student that was dubbed a student of End Class quickly learned that they had to use their lunch break to make their way towards the campus as they were required to be there and lined up before any of the other years.

"That's right. Last time we hat to clean out the main campus' flowerbeds." Okano sighed, as she too picked up her pace a little.

"Ugh, there is no way those can be classified as a flowerbed, they're as big as my house." Maehara looked to the side, a rock in hand with his arms crossed behind his head.

"What are you bitching about? You slacked off the entire time!"

Honey coloured eyes closes as the owner gave a laugh, "Did I?" His best friend stoped walking and turned towards him, giving him a blank look.

"Agh! Someone tell me why we're the only ones who gotta put up with this shit?!" Okano yelled.

Further up the path, Okajima, Chiba and Mimura paused as they heard the bridge they stood on give off a snap.

"Did this thing just…" The classroom pervert talked slowly, before he and his two companions let their eyes widen as the bridge gave another grown before the supports of it gave out.

In the slightly rushing water, Mimura manage to grab hold of a dazed Chiba, whose raven-green hair sat further down on his face than normal. Once on the beach of the river and Chiba wasn't in danger of rolling back into the water, the orange haired male looked for his other companion, only to find him floating by them.

"Okajima!"

Fuwa, Hara and Yada, let out squeals as a number of snakes surrounded them.

"Why are there so many?!"

"They're in the trees as well?!"

It wasn't long after that the three girls called out after the class pervert who burst out from the trees, snakes wrapped around him as he continued to run.

"Okajima!"

Hazama, Muramatsu, Terasaka and Yoshida, couldn't help but panic as rocks and boulders started to roll downhill towards them.

"Where the hell did they come from?!"

"We're in the bush, not the Rocky Mountains?!"

"Okajima watch your step!"

Kanzaki, Kayano, Nagisa, Sugaya, Sugino and Okuda, ran in panic as a bee nest fell from one of the many trees.

"Who's smart idea was it to poke the damn bee hive?!"

"No one has allergies right?!"

"What the Hell- Okajima?!"

The fifteen class mates felt sweat gather on their skin as they watch the classroom pervert run off out of their eye sights.

"He's not having a good day, is he?" Sugino voiced out as the bees left them alone and followed the one running. "I hope he's alright."

"You're not the only one."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

After getting away from the remaining bees, the group of six fell to the ground panting.

"Oh, man… please, can we be done with the bees and stuff?" Kayano managed out as she looked down the path with tired hazel eyes.

"I didn't think I would say this but," The baseball lover took a breath before letting it out, "I'm glad Okajima took the brunt of it for us…"

The six tensed as they heard leaves being moved aside with force.

Kayano eyed where the noise was coming from, _'I swear if that's another thing coming to kill us, I'll kill it before it has the chance, I don't care about witnesses, I am done with this crap!'_

"Are you lot all right?" The group let out sighs of relief out as Karasuma's voice entered their ears before he stepped out of the tree line.

"Depends on your definition…" Sugino called out as he rolled over onto his stomach, while both Nagisa and Sugaya sat themselves up.

"We're mostly alight Karasuma-sensei." The bluenette answered for them.

"That's good to hear." Lifting up his right arm, Karasuma, pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch, "There's no rush, if we keep up this pace we should arrive with plenty of time."

"Hold on!" Everyone on the mountain looked up towards the track of where they came from, it wasn't long after that Irina made her appearance in front of the group of seven.

"It's Bitch-sensei!"

On her hands and knees the blond panted as she tried to catch her breath, "No one told me about the class trip everyone's taking during lunch break…"

"No offence, Bitch-sensei, but you look like hell."

"You wanna try running in heels?! More so in the bush?!" Irina snapped at the baseball lover.

Sky blue eyes blinked as the owner turned to the upright teacher, "Karasuma-sensei, where is Korosensei?"

"We can't afford to have the other students find out about him, so he's been told to wait at the old campus." Dark red eyes looked away from blue, "The main one isn't far, let's go."

The students let off a dull 'yeah' as they started to walk once more.

It wasn't long after that the 25 students found themselves lined up in the order of their seat numbers, a line of boys and another line of girls. None of the students of E Class made eye contact with the others, ignoring everyone who talked about them or to them.

' _Every month there's an all school assembly, and every month we are treated the same, it's not something any of us look forward to.'_ Nagisa thought form her spot between Kurahashi and Nakamura.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"This method is always effective, Sir!" One of the council members praised as he stood in front of the principles desk, who was watching the assembly from a computer monitor. "Thanks to it, our students' acceptance rate into the top universities -not counting 3-E- is extremely high!"

"This is preparation for the real world, so to speak." Gakuhou Asano spoke up, his wood coloured hair was force back with hair jell to keep out of poisonous purple eyes. As the principle, he wore an expensive suit. "Now is our chance to get them to think of avoid being failures, sadly, people develop the most when they have someone to aim to be above."

"That makes sense!"

"Of course, I always act on reason. Whether it's the school administration, or even assassination, moving before the target see, that's all that matters."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Back in the gym, a few female students spotted movement by the wall, where the teachers stood.

"Hey, who's that guy?"

"He's so stylish and cool!"

Karasuma straightened from his small bow, before turning to face the students of the school, only for his attention to fall onto two of his students. Kurahashi had turned around to look over Nagisa's head and at Nakamura's ocean blue eyes, "You too?"

"Yep," Rio, winked as she showed the other girl her knife case, gaining the attention of the students around her. "Take a look."

Dark red eyes closed as the owner felt sweat gather on his skin as he saw the two females, show off their decorated knife cases for everyone to see. "Ugh!"

The two girls looked towards him, forcing him to hide a twitch, "Oh, Karasuma-sensei!" The blond called out.

"We decorated out knife sheaths!"

"Cute, huh."

With quick steps, he walked over to the two girls, the bluenette of the class caught in the crossfire, "Look, I don't mind if they're cute," He grabbed the two cases and force them down, making the three girls shift away slightly as they felt sweat gather on their skin. "But you can't go waving them around here! We _can't_ let the other classes find out about the assassination!"

"Right, sensei…" the two girls agreed.

"Who is he?"

"An E Class teacher?"

"Is it just me or do they get along…?"

"No fair, a teacher can't be that hot. All the teachers and guys in our class are butt-ugly."

The sound of the gym door opening caught the attention of students and teachers alike, all gaining pink checks as Irina strutted over to where Karasuma was standing.

"Whoa! Who's that super-hot foreign lady with the big boobs?!"

"She's making a scene again." Sugino committed as they watch her take all attention away from the assembly. "Not long before Bitch-sensei was ready to drop."

"She just lives for attention."

The owner of crystal blue eyes held a twitch at the comment, _'Those damn brats! They're making it harder.'_

"You're kidding? She's an E Class teacher too?"

"So cool!"

"That's so not fair…"

Karasuma didn't react as the blond assassin stood next to him, "Why are you here?"

"Don't give me that. I'm their teacher as well." Her blue eyes looked over the gym.

"So you're going to take the two roles then?"

"Or I'm just wanting to check out the other students." She gave a sigh at the sight, "They're nowhere near as cute as ours, their all duds." The English teacher blinked, _'I could try embarrassment to gain the students information.'_ She took a step forward, he tainted lips lifted up into a smile, only getting a few steps before she was held back by the hair. "Ow! Karasuma!"

"Quiet down!" The sport teacher hissed, "You're not going to get information from them, and doing whatever you're thinking of doing will most likely slow you down, both with getting their respect and assassination attempts."

All the while the assembly continued, now covering the student council events, which were given out on a sheet of paper which out lined the events. Much like always, class 3-E hadn't been given any. Of which, Okajima gladly voiced out.

"Wait, what?" He leaned forward from his spot behind Isogai, "Where's our?" Is answer came from Okano, the light pink eyed girl gently crossed her fingers, forming a cross, showing that she didn't know why either.

"Excuse me, Sir!" The class officer called out, holding up a hand. "E Class didn't get any handouts."

"Oh?" The speaker asked, his surprise obviously fake, "You didn't get any? Now isn't that strange." He gave a grin, "I'm sorry! And here I thought we printed enough for the school! I guess E Class will just have to memorise it before you leave!"

Those words caused the other classes of Kunugigaoka to laugh. "In fact, I think that'll be best for you, you'll need it to sharpen your memory!"

Crystal blue eyes narrowed "Damn prick, could he be any more sadistic?" The sound of laughing students were blocked out for a moment with the sounds of the air being forced to move. "What?"

Different coloured eyes all blinked as the owners' hair was moved aside by soft air blast, pieces of paper appeared in the air and drifted into their hands. All 25 students of Class 3-E took a moment to see what they were looking at.

"Isogai-kun." The said raven haired boy blinked, before light brown eyes looked over to where Karasuma and Irina stood. The two teachers looked in surprise at Korosensei who stood next to them. Normal yellow skin, sat in pale skin colour with a wig on top and a stick on nose. Long white sleeves and gloves covered tentacles, one tentacle twirled a pen.

"Seriously?!" Karasuma hissed out, _'Why do I feel like I'm babysitting more than anything?'_

"That should take care of it! You all have a copy now, yes?"

"Right!" Isogai replied with a grin, he held up a hand again, "Never mind sir! We got our handouts, please continue, Sir…" Many of the students bit the inside of their checks to stop themselves from laughing at the face the front speaker gave.

' _Go Isogai-kun!'_ Irina cheered, while her tainted lips pulled up into a smirk.

"Huh? N-No why! How did you?!" The front speaker stumbled over his words, "Oi, who killed our fun?!" He blinked, realising the words he just said, "Ahh… I mean. Ahem!" He cleared his throat. "Let's continue!"

Class 3-E's sport teacher gritted his teeth, "You were told _not_ to show yourself to the rest of the school! You existing is a state secret, you know that!"

"Oh, don't be so harsh. My disguise is flawless!"

"Seems like he got lonely."

"Isn't Karma up there somewhere?"

"Somewhere being the keyword Sugino-kun." The bluenette replied, while ocean blue eyes blinked.

Nakamura looked away from their teachers and over to the front of the line, "Why isn't Karma here?"

"That's 'cause he's ditching."

"Ouch."

Irina took a step back towards the wall, before side stepping behind a distracted Karasuma, pulling a green knife out from under her white skirt, catching the attention of a few students, some from the E Class, while others from different classes.

' _What is Bitch-sensei doing?'_

' _She's going to make a scene.'_

The blond assassin shot forward, forcing her target to dodge and in turn knock a shocked member of the Ministry of Defence away. Both assassin and target continued the dance of strike and dodge as the dark haired teacher picked himself off of the ground, and walked towards them, dark red eyes glinting with anger.

"Now she's done it." Kayano muttered as the class watched Karasuma grab the blonds armed hand and applied a pressure point, forcing the female to drop the green knife and let out a cry of shock and pain when he placed a free hand on the back of the females' neck and twisted the arm so it folded behind her back, making it easier for him to remove her from the gym.

"Hey! Let go, I can get him!"

"Enough already."

The students of Class 3-E couldn't hold their laughter anymore.

"And off she goes!" Maehara called out, causing a few of his classmates to laugh harder while the other students of the school looked on in anger and surprise.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Sugino pushed off the pillar he was leaning on as he saw both Kayano and Nagisa round the corner. "You both set?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for waiting for us, Sugino-kun."

The group of three started to walk toward the path that would lead them back up to their classroom, only for them to stop when two students from the main campus blocked their way.

"Oi, the hell was that back there?" The taller of the two sneered.

"Laughing in the middle of an assembly? Talk about disrespect." The stumpier of the two continued.

Three sets of eyes narrowed, at their words. "E Class should keep its head down and stich their mouths shut!" _'Akabane wasn't there either.'_

"What's with that look? You know it's the truth, you got no future, so quite acting all high and mighty."

Kayano took a step forward, green hair bouncing with her, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

The two main campus 'thugs' twitched, "Huh?"

Further behind Karasuma eyes flashed as he spotted the group of five, "This damn school and its stupid system, shouldn't even exist." He took a step forward only for him to be forced back as a gloved hand landed on his shoulder, he turned to look as the green and skin coloured striped face of the target.

"Easy now, no student who is trying to assassinate me would _ever_ fall to the level of those students. Nagisa-san more so then the others." He turned to watch the group along with other students of the main campus, all of them grinning.

"Eh? Too scared to speak, E Class scum?!" The taller one called out gripping onto the shirt of Sugino, while the fatter one gripped onto Kayano and Nagisa's shirts, pulling them up.

"You want me to kill you?!"

Three different coloured eyes blinked at the words, _'Kill?'_

' _They want to kill us?'_

' _What a joke.'_

Nagisa let out a laugh, her sky blue hair shifting to sit over her matching eyes, while Sugino and Kayano gave small grins.

Something flashed in sky blue eyes as the owner looked up, locking her gaze with the two taller boys, making them loosen their grips on the three. "Kill huh? Don't make me laugh. As if _you've_ ever tried to kill before. But be my guest, pervert, go ahead and try." Slitted eyes looked at the two from its spot over Nagisa head.

The main campus students that had gathered stepped back, eyes wide and sweat dripping from their skin, blinking a few times.

' _What the hell was that?'_

' _There was something there!'_

Straightening their uniform, the three walked past, the main campus students moving to make way for them.

The owner of dark red eyes let his mouth fall open slightly as the sight.

"You see now? My students are, how would you say, more … motivated."

' _That just now, wasn't it bloodlust?'_ Karasuma questioned himself, _'How…? Did he know? He singled out Nagisa-san.'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Now that's interesting," Gakuhou spoke out loud, poisonous purple eyes fitted onto the screen as it zoomed onto the three E Class students. "End Class students shoving normal students aside, without a problem. That shouldn't happen. Not in my school." He folded his hands to let his chin rest on them, "Looks like some changes have to happen."

"I don't care for the assassination, it can wait. _This_ is my top priority."

The bell rang.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Chapter end.

 **AN:** Again, sorry for the long wait… The chapter isn't as long as the others I know, but what can you do? And I'm also guessing the writing style is a bit off? That's more likely form the amount of time it took me to getting to write this, it should be back to normal soon.

Sorry for mistakes that come up, like I said at the top, when I get the time, I'll edit them once again.

…Why is there so many of you reading this anyway? It's not all that good.

Anyway,

Next Chapter: _Mid-term Madness._

Please leave a review on your way out! (Though I get why if you don't want to.)

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	6. Chapter 6: Say Bye-Bye School Trip

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU, SLOW TO START (I don't like rushed stories so I'm not going to write one.),

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Please forgive any mistakes.

 **Notes:** I honestly can't think of anything to change in the 6th episode of Test Time, so I'm going to take a few readers advice and skip past it. For those who don't follow the manga or anime, basically what happens is the mid-term test (something that I don't have at the school I go too, so I also have no idea on how to look at this episode in a different light) of which, due to Gakuhou SR showing up and challenging Korosensei in the way of teaching, Korosensei proceeds to … encourage E-Class to all score in the top 50 students of the _whole_ school. Which fails due to Korosensei not seeing that Gakuhou SR would change the …game… to benefit him, and so the class doesn't meet the expectation of Korosensei, all but one Karma (who scores bloody 90%+(if I remember correctly) in everything, I can barely do that in my best subject). That's the most of it. Oh! Korosensei also gave the oval a do over.

I'm also sorry if the writing style has changed a bit, I haven't been in the right headspace for a while now, so I'm guessing the way that I now process things is a little different than before so yeah…

 **Review corner for guest** (order: oldest to newest):

 **Guest, February 7:** I can't be that simple can it? There are others, though very few but still. I don't read a lot of Assassination Classroom fics since I don't want my views to be clouded, so I have to ask, 'cause a lot of people have mentioned this, do other writers really not look into the thoughts of the characters?

 **Guest, February 26:** Ah, no worries. 'Somewhere Ages and Ages Hence', I have read it and enjoy it, I don't normally read fics from the same fandom that I write for when writing, but I made an acceptation for this one since … let's just say I was asked a question. Speaking of different fics, is it a bad thing that I remember the content of other fics better than my own?

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

 _Chapter 6: Say Bye-Bye Typical School Trip; It Isn't all Fun and Games_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Dull sky blue eyes didn't give off anything other than acceptance as the owners head was forced to the side, cheek quickly becoming a noticeable shade of red. Shoulder blade length hair was forced from the bounds of two hair ties as practised hands roughly snapped the ties, letting them fly into the air before they fell and landed on the wooden floor.

The same pair of hands snatched up an arm from the owner of sky blue, a set of scissors in one hand as the other lifted the arm up, allowing the person to cut through red ribbon, before the same was done to the other ribbon. The colour of red landed on the floor at the previous wearer's feet. A more common sight then what Nagisa liked to admit.

' _Sorry Karma.'_ Nagisa drowned out her mother's words as she was lead towards the upstairs bathroom. _'Looks like I broke my promise.'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Does anyone have any objections on the group leaders?" Isogai asked just as he finished writing up the last group leader name, he turned to let his light brown eyes pass over his fellow E-Class students, taking in the shakes of coloured heads before momentarily stopping on the obviously empty seat next to the red head of the class.

"Alright, leader of Group 1; Megu Kataoka." The raven called out, gaining a sight nod from the female class officer. "Group 2 is Sousuke Sugaya." Sugaya's silver hair deflated a little as the owner let out a quiet sigh. "Group 3 is Ryouma Terasaka," Isogai gained a grunt in return. "And Group 4, Nagisa Shiota."

Golden red eyes opened at the last name before flicking from the ruined roof and towards the empty seat beside him; which just wasn't meant to be empty. It was only the first session of the day, one that was meant to be the science class, but due to the school trip to Kyouto that was in a few days, the class was put on hold to let the students gain a bearing to the idea.

Red hair shifted to sit over the owners eyes, shadowing them as something a liken to anger melted into the golden red eyes, _'Nagi-chan, how many does that make this year?'_ Karma's hand griped around the object that rarely left his person which currently lay hidden inside of his pocket. The air around Karma shifted, drawing the attention of both students and teachers scattered throughout the classroom. _'How many times has_ that _person harmed you?'_ He tightened his grip on the object.

Karasuma let his dark red eyes lock onto the male student who roughly stood up, nocking his chair back into Sugino's desk, startling the baseball lover and a few other students as Karma grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he navigated his way towards the door of Classroom 3-E.

' _Something's wrong. He's not acting like himself, sure he's skipped a few classes, but hasn't walked out on any.'_

"Karma." The P.E teacher called out from his spot from the back of the room, taking a few steps forward in order to gain the attention of the agitated teen.

The owner of golden red paused in the middle of opening the wooden door, grip so tight that it turned his knuckle a shade of white. The air around him growing denser as a familiar yellow tentacle wrapped its way around Karma's wrist, stopping him from continuing.

"Karma-kun." The tentacle creature called out softly, _'This is odd. Sure Karma's not afraid at letting people know of his more violent side, but there is always a sense of amusement with it.'_ White eyes narrowed, _'This, this is pure hatred.'_

Livid golden red eyes flashed, "Let go."

' _What has caused you to act so openly?'_ Korosensei looked over towards the empty seat by the classroom window.

" _How is that no biggie, Karma?! You jumped off a cliff, disregarding your life!"_

"… _Nagi-chan. You know what I'm like."_

" _Nagi-chan…" Knuckles whitened around the straps of the school bag, dull nails biting into skin._

"… _You know it isn't something I can avoid Karma-kun."_

The yellow tentacle loosened its grip on the red head which was soon forced away as Karma ripped his arm further from Korosensei before he lashed out with a green knife that slid from his sleeve and into his hand. The other twenty-four students tensed up at the action a few seconds after Karama's target moved, disappearing in a burst of air before appearing again a bit away from the door and the now glaring red head.

Something shifted in the air behind Karma, as he let up his stance and stood, his knife still in hand. No one dared to move or stop the red head as he turned and forced the door open with enough forced that it started to roll close as the teen left the classroom, walking at a noticeably faster pace than he would normally walk at.

"…Korosensei?" The classroom green haired girl asked.

"…"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Black shoes landed onto the wooden floor next to two bags, one of paper the other of fabric, before white sock clade feet joined them with ease. Karma stood up from his crouching position, one hand leaving his pants' pocket to loop around the handle of the paper back before the red head turned to close the window he entered through with quiet, practiced ease.

Golden red eyes flicked over the floor, settling on the cut, red ribbon. His empty hand curled up, nail biting into skin as he scowled at the sight, letting his eyes close, Karma took a breath, held it, _'Nagi-chan…'_ before releasing it. Not caring for caution, - he didn't have too, he'd been in the same position a number of times to know, for a fact, that the only other person that lived in the house wasn't home, nor would be for a while - the mischief-make turned away from the window before he started walking up the stairs and towards the one room he knew wouldn't be empty.

' _How long are you going to let this continue?_ _How long are you going to hide this?'_

Karma let his knuckles rap on the wooden door, not enough for it to be classified as a knock but not light for it to be barely heard. Just something to let the person on the other side of the door know he was there. Waiting a moment, Karma didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. Something the red head was expecting.

Twisting the door knob, Karma pushed the door open just enough to let him slip inside, taking care not to open the door more than necessary. Golden red eyes looked towards the corner of the room where the bed sat, deep purple sheets laid tight on the mattress, hidden under an equally purple quilt, a fluffy, deep red throw blanket sat neatly folded at the end of the bed, the red head let his eyes stay on the person who sat in the corner.

Unbrushed, sky blue hair hid most of the owners face with the help of curled up legs in black leggings, a purposely oversized black, woollen, long sleeved top hid the hand that held legs up while the other hand stroke a ball of fuzz that was a mixture of charcoal gray, light gray and white.

Closing the door softly, Karma made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge, gaining a yellow-green glare from the fuzz ball before the cat settled down once again after taking in the sight of the familiar red haired teen. He sat there for a bit, - just like all the times beforehand - before he stood again, leaving the paper bag and moved so that he could sit next to the petite female and drew the girl into a one armed hug. The mixed gray cat uncurled and stretched before jumping off the bed and slinking under the bed.

One hand gently pulled on sky blue hair, gaining the attention of Nagisa, sky blue eyes watched at Karma pulled the paper bag towards them, before his free hand reached into the bag and pulled out two red ribbons. The red head moved his hand away from blue and softly tugged up the dark woollen sleeve, revealing the unfortunately familiar sight of the discoloured ring that rounded Nagisa's wrist.

With ease the taller male tied the ribbon around the wrist, covering the ring of discolour before doing the same with the bluenette's other arm. No words were needed between them as Karma drew Nagisa into another hug.

They already knew what the other would say.

' _Thank you Karma.'_

' _You're welcome.'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Nagisa, have you figured out who's in your group yet?" Kataoka asked, olive green eyes not leaving the clipboard in her hands.

The female in question blinked, "My what?"

"Once you've worked it out, let me or Isogai know, we gotta keep track of who's with who." With those words the platinum blond haired girl walked off.

"That's right," the classroom mischief-maker gained the attention of the lost twin tailed girl. "You're one of the group leaders for the trip to Kyoto." Karma dropped his bag onto the holder on the side of his desk as he sat down, golden red eyes flashing in amusement. "Was meant to tell you, must've slipped my mind."

"Really helpful Karma-kun." Nagisa's voice laid out dully.

The familiar sound of the air being forced to move gained the attention of the two as Kayano walked up to the two opposites, a travel guide to Kyoto in hand.

"But really! Who has a school trip this early in the year?! More so for third year?!" The yellow tentacle creature of the class grumbled, ignoring the looks he was already getting from the students that where paying attention.

' _What the hell?'_

In front of the class, the teacher for class 3-E stood in traditional dance clothing. A raven, dolled up wig with ordainments sat on a round white face, pink-red lipstick braking the white apart. He wore a pink, long sleeved, female kimono that darken to purple, holding the white and yellow anemone flowers along with red octopuses that fell out of place but still matched in, a black, yellow and red obi held the fabric together. One of his main still yellow tentacles held a sleeve up, while an extra one held a peach colour paper fan, all the while he had a black and red paper parasol coming out from his grinning mouth.

"Sensei can't say he approves." Sweat gathered on his round head, it wasn't his normal voice that he spoke in, it was more feminine.

"Your words don't match your clothing!" Maehara quickly voiced out, honey eyes narrowed.

"Really? Geisha?!" Mimura called out.

"And it looks hot!" The classroom perve joined in, resulting Korosensei moving as fast as he could without pushing the air into blast, returning just as fast but in his normal clothing.

' _No way am I staying in that.'_ The creature scratched his head as himself and the other students felt more sweat gather on their skin.

' _No one question him. Please.'_

' _This just turned to a whole new level of creepy.'_

"You guys saw right through me." Pink ovals appeared on yellow, "Truth is, I can hardly wait to go on this trip with you." Korosensei shook his head, pink fading to yellow as he straightened his stance. "Anyway, have you lot worked out your groups yet?"

Platinum blond hair flicked as the owner shook her head. "Not yet Korosensei."

"Hmm, well alright. Tell you what, last session of the day you can work out who's in whose group."

"Right."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Throughout the day there was only one noticeably different session - that one being the second last one of the day - physical education. The students all sat in a rough semi-circle, all coloured eyes trained on their dark haired teacher.

"As you all know, next week we have out two-night school trip to Kyoto. Not to pull your enthusiasm down, but you're still on duty."

Okano's pale purple-pink eyes blinked, before she lifted a hand up, grabbing the attention of dark red, "So, ah… how are we meant to kill him in a public area?" The girl shifted, "It's one thing trying here. We know only those who are in on it come up here, but…"

Karasuma nodded, "That's understandable. Kyoto is far larger and more open then here, there is also other factors you need to keep in mind. You'll be in groups, so you each need to work out how to play the assassination without drawing attention." He paused, "You're also limited."

"Limited?" Sugaya repeated.

"Yes, the government has already arranged a long rang killer for you." Red eyes looked over the seated students. "If they succeed, they'll also gain a share in the ten billion. Remember not to draw to much attention."

"Right, sensei."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"So there's four groups?" Sky blue eyes looked over the paper that she held.

"Yep, two with seven people and two with six. You have a group of six, meaning you need to find four more." Karma answered, leaning back on his desk, hands in his pockets.

"Four?" The classroom baseball lover asked, stopping in his steps next to the bluenettes' desk with Kayano and a timid Okuda. "Nagisa, is it a good idea? I mean Karma isn't really known for _not_ picking fights and getting into trouble."

Golden red eyes glinted with amusement, one red eyebrow raised at the other male as his grin widened, "What are you so worried about?" Karma shifted to stand up properly, _'Why should it matter to you?'_ "This isn't my first school trip, if something does happen… let's just say I do know my way through loops." His grin and eyes shifted – much like the air around him – gaining a darker tint to it.

"Even more of a reason to not be in your group!"

"Sorry Sugino-kun, but I haven't been on many school trips without him being in the group. I'm kinda used to it."

"So," Karma cut in, "Do you three make five?"

"Sure do!" The green headed girl announced, with a smile, her small hand holding onto the shoulders of Okuda and stopping the baseball lover from making the situation worse. _'It's obvious that they'll be in the same group, no matter how hard someone tries to split them.'_

"That's Karma-kun, Sugino-kun, Kayano-chan, Okuda-san," Nagisa listed, pausing at each name to write it down, "and…?" Sky blue eyes looked into purple-gray, hazel and blue-gray coloured orbs.

Sugino gave a laugh, eyed closed as he rubbed the space between his upper lip and nose in a playfully smug way. "Heh, don't underestimate me! I thought something like this would happen and so I asked her when we were first told about the trip." The baseball lover turned and waved over a long haired raven.

"Class idol, Kanzaki-san!"

Green hair fluffed up, "Oooh, no objections here!"

"So that makes six." Karma pointed out as the sixth member gave a bow.

"Thank you for having me."

"Now we just need to figure out where we should go!" Kayano called out, walking over to her bag and pulling out a folded map of Kyoto.

"Good point."

All the while crystal blue eyes looked on from the window side of the classroom, looking over the excited air hanging in the room. "How childish," Tainted pink lips pulled up into a smile. "Getting excited over a school trip. When you've been to the places I have…" She turned her nose up, using a hand to flip wavy blond hair.

"Then stay here, Bitch-sensei." Maehara called out, not bothering to let his honey coloured eyes off of the map his group was looking over.

"Huh?"

"Someone needs to look after the garden while we're away." Okano also didn't look up from the map.

Sweat gathered on Irina's skin as she watched the students pay her little to no mind.

"Say, where should we go on Day 2?"

"How about Higashiyama?"

"Keep in mind about the assassination." Isogai reminded.

Crystal blue eyes narrowed as the owner puffed out her cheeks.

"But look at all the stuff on this route!" Kataoka ran a finger over the route she wanted to go on.

A blond eye brow twitched before the owner reacted at being swept under the rug. The blond haired assassin pulled a golden plated Rossie .357 Magnum from its holster that hid under her skirt aiming it towards Maehara. "Oh Hell no! Like you little brats are gonna leave me here!"

"Argh!" The teen who held the sight of the barrel growled out, sweat sliding down his face as honey coloured eyes narrowed _'That's a real gun! The hell she doing pointing it here!?'_ "What's your problem?! Can't take a joke? We can't sat yay or nay to you coming!" Crystal blue eyes blinked, "Make up your own mind and point that thing somewhere else! I can tell you we won't lose any sleep over your decision!"

The match between the two was interrupted as the wooden door to the class slid open, showing their main teacher with a number of yellow tentacles balancing twenty-six, thick, red covered books.

"Plenty to go around!"

Isogai took a step forward, "What are they?"

"School trip guidebooks."

' _Huh?'_

The next moment, the students felt their hands gain extra weight as their teacher moved across the room, handing a book to each of the student.

"The hell?!"

"S-So heavy!"

"They're practically dictionaries!" Maehara barked, using both hands to hold the book, contemplating if he should throw it at the creature of a teacher.

Korosensei ignored the complaints as he flicked threw his own book, pink ovals standing out on yellow. "I put these together last night! Every sightseeing spot illustrated, the top 100 souvenirs and where to find them! Travel self-defence how-to's from the first step to pro use! And most importantly!" He flicked out a tentacle to show a mini paper model of Kinkakuji. "The first edition comes with a paper craft model of Kinkakuji!"

'… _Did anyone catch that?'_

' _He talked way to fast.'_

' _He's holding a model up…'_

"Aren't you _way_ too psyched up for this?!"

Golden red eyes looked at the book the owner held before Karma placed it on a desk. "Will anyone be able to read this all over the weekend _and_ get ready for the trip?"

Nagisa looked up from the content pages of the book, and gave the red head a dull look. "Feel free to read it Karma-kun and find out."

The green haired girl of the class felt sweat fall. "Maybe we should each make notes on what we think we'll be needing."

"Good call." The baseball lover joined in as he placed his own book down. "But first we should plan out everything."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Alright, Group 1, Isogai, Kimura, Kurahashi, Maehara, Yada, Okano with Kataoka as team leader?" Karasuma called out to the E-Class students that stood before him.

"All here and accounted for Karasuma-sensei."

"Good, Group 2, Okajima _,_ Chiba, Nakamura, Hayami, Fuwa, Mimura with Sugaya as team leader?"

"All here sensei."

Karasuma gave a nod, "Group 3, Takebayashi, Hazama, Hara, Muramatsu and Yoshida with Terasaka as team leader."

"All good."

"And Group 4, Karma, Okuda, Kayano, Kanzaki, Sugino with Nagisa as team leader."

"All accounted for Karasuma-sensei."

Dark red eyes looked up from the clip board he help, "Good, you guys can start boarding." He turned away from the students, his eyes looking over the other people who were on the platform. "I'm going to look for your other teachers." With those words Karasuma walked off, disappearing into the crowd.

"He didn't seem happy…"

"All the more reason to do as he asks."

Sugino stood in one of the six seated booths, looking at each of the seats before blue-gray eyes turned to the other students of Group 4. "Do any of you guys need a particular seat?" He lifted a hand to scratch his cheek in an awkward way, "I kinda need a window seat, I get travel sick if I can't see the movement."

The others shook their heads at his question, gaining a small grin from the baseball lover as he dropped his bag on the train floor and nudged it under a window seat. The other five soon set out with picking their own seats, Karma sat across from Sugino, while Kayano sat next to him followed by Okuda sitting on the open side. Nagisa sat across from the science wiz while Kanzaki sat between her and the baseball lover.

Nagisa blinked, "Speaking of windows, looks like Bitch-sensei's causing a commotion."

"For an assassin she doesn't know how to blend in…" Kayano noted. "Oh, and now Karasuma-sensei is yelling at her."

"Do you think, being an assassin against rich people, she's lost touch with how things work?" Isogai asked from the next booth down.

"It's possible." The other class officer joined in, as they watched a sulking Irina walk onto the train and sit in one of the booths, legs drawn up onto her seat, her head bowed as she ran a finger over the cheap material of her clothing. Instead of being clad in the expensive, eye drawing clothing as she was before, she was instead forced to wear a simple purple and pick jumper with black track suit pants and plain black flats. "Though, isn't she meant to be a teacher?"

It wasn't long after that the train started to move, taking off towards its destination, Kyoto.

Blue-gray eyes feel shut as the owners face feel pale. _'Damn it, we've only just started the train ride as well.'_ Sugino opened his eyes, only for them to see a shock. "Argh!" unable to understand what he was seeing with his drowsy mind, Sugino pushed himself away from the window harshly and into the table the other Group 4 members were using to play Bullshit **{1}** sending playing cards up into the air to scatter. "What the Hell?!" His yell caught more attention as the baseball lover sat in the floor of the train, one arm up to point out the window.

On the other side of the window - where the students were meant to be able to see the moving buildings - they saw the yellow form of the tentacle teacher pressed up against the window.

"Well… we found the octopus, Karasuma-sensei." Karma called out as sweat gathered on the students of Class 3-E.

The P.E teacher twitched at the sight. _'He couldn't just head to Kyoto by himself? Or wait at the next stop?'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

In his human disguise, the tentacle user wiped away the sweat he manage to gain, a very oversized, green hiking bag threatened to fall off the seat that it was placed on next to its owner.

"It sure is tiring, traveling incognito and all that."

"You say that, but bring a big bag isn't helping you." Okajima felt the need to point out, his arms resting on the back of his seat he was kneeling on, looking over Kurahashis' head to look at their teacher.

"And saying you're traveling 'incognito' out loud won't help you either." Kurahashi joined in, short orange hair shifted as she titled her head. "You stand out without the help."

"And aren't you meant to be a world secret or something?" Nakamura pointed out, as her ocean blue eyes looked for their dark haired teacher.

A dark eyebrow twitched, "He insisted on traveling this way."

"Hey, Korosensei!" Sugaya called out from his spot next to Okajima, the silver head tossed something over the back of his seat as he leaned to look around it to get a better look of their teacher.

With ease Korosensei caught the object the artist of the class threw to him, the motion causing his fake nose to fall from his face. "We should start with the smaller things, like changing your nose so it stays on. I carved it to fit the roundness of your face."

In a haste, the tentacle owner placed the noes on his face, quickly noticing the difference it held to his other fake nose. "It fits!"

"Ah, it's no biggie, making stuff like this is something I've been able to do for as long as I can remember." Sugaya shrugged, showing the two carving tools he carried with him.

Kayano gave a giggle as she turned to pay attention to her cards again, looking over them; a King of hearts, a four of clubs, a five of spades and a Jack of clubs. "You know, it's fun traveling with other people, you always see something new about a person." She picked up the King and Jack and placed them on the pile of face down cards. "Two Jacks"

"Uso-tsuki **{2}**." Karma cut in before Okuda could say anything, his golden red eyes filled with mischief as green hair dropped, the owner grabbing the pile of cards and drew them into her own hand.

Nagisa gave a smile, as she watched Kayano try and fit the cards into her hand. "That's true, I guess. Who knows what we'll find out about each other?"

Kanzaki closed her cards together as she looked up while Okuda placed three cards down, calling three fours. "Ne, I'm going to go get drinks. Any ideas as to what you would like?" The long haired raven asked as she placed her cards faced down in a pile.

Hazel and purple-gray eyes lightened, "I'll join you." Both Okuda and Kayano spoke, gaining a giggle from the green hair girl while the science wiz felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm fine with water." Sugino moaned as Nagisa got up, letting Kanzaki out of the booth.

"I'll have a juice, please." The owner of sky blue placed two cards face down, "Two nines."

Golden red looked over his own cards before Karma gathered the playing cards, "Make that two, we'll start a new game once you come back." The red head started to shuffle the cards, as the three girls walked off, chatting. Karma's eyes flashed with amusement as he took in the cards that he picked up from the middle of the table, "I still can't tell when you're lying or not." He turned the cards over to show them to the one who played the cards, the red Joker and a ten of spades.

Nagisa gave a small smile, passing her other two cards to the red head, a Queen of hearts and an Ace of diamonds. "You just need to know what to look for Karma-kun."

Shades of red and blue blinked as someone sat in Kayano's seat. An older, scruffy guy had sat down in the seat while a few others stood in the hall, causing the other E-Class students to hush down as they watched, this in turn caught the attention of the three teachers of the class.

"Now why don' ya be nice Kouhai and deal us in?" The high schooler said, his bad hair dye job sat back over his head and down his neck.

Karma turned his gaze back to the bluenette, not bother to even think of giving the high schoolers the time of day, "You've even said you'll give me pointers as to how to read stuff like this."

Sugino kept blue-gray eyes on the lot of high schoolers, pushing down the nausea he felt when he removed the window from his eye sight.

The high schooler twitched and gave a low growl, he turned his attention to the twin tailed girl. "How 'bout you be a good girl and let one of my friends take a seat?" With those words, one of the standing scruffy male put a hand on the side of the seat.

' _Remove your hand.'_

On the other side of the cart, Karasuma stood, dark eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Karma." Sugino called out, turning to look back out the window, "I don't think we're in Kyoto yet." The baseball lover announced in an overly happy voice, looking back to the red head whose eyes grew darker.

"I didn't think so either!" With those words, Karma lifted the table up with a knee before giving it a kick, sending it towards the standing high schoolers, gaining a cry of surprise. Not stoping there, the red head stood, quickly reaching out a hand to grab the face of the just reacting high schooler who was sitting.

Only his hand stopped a bit short on grabbing the older males' face. Another hand held the mischief makers' with some effort. Karasuma stood in the next booth over, reaching past Maehara's head – who was looking over the back of his seat – to hold the red heads' arm. Dark red eyes narrowed at the now standing high schoolers.

"I suggest you leave and go back to your own school group."

The older teens sneered at them looking as though they were going to attack, only for them to stop as something shifted in the air.

 _Sharp, pointed teeth. Glaring, glowing yellow eyes._

" _It isn't up for debate._ "

With those words form Karasuma, the scruffy teenagers walked off in a haste. It wasn't until the door slid shut that the P.E teacher let go of Karmas' hand and the air shifted back to normal as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Karasuma stood back from Maehara and stepped into the walk way. Dark red eyes looked over the students, noting the three missing girls, but soon spotted the three in the next cart up.

"Karasuma-sensei?" Kurahashi broke the silence.

"Karma." The red head looked up from his spot next to a standing Nagisa and a sick look Sugino. "I'm going to take that as self-defence." Karma gave a nod. "Aright, from now one, if someone from the walkway side gets up to go anywhere, someone will need to move into that spot."

' _The high schoolers saw them as easy prey, only three people, one who's sick, a small framed girl and another male. They probably thought they could intimidate them. However…'_

"Right sensei."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Sugino pulled the map away from his face, "This might be a good spot for assassination."

"Where's the sniper going to sit though?" Nagisa asked, looking over the railing of the bridge and into the water. The baseball lover shoulders dropped.

"Good point."

It was the second day of their three day school trip, each group had set out to look at the different sights and find a spot for where they wanted to have their assassination, while also finding spots where the sniper could hide.

"This has to be the weirdest school trip." Kayano called over the traffic that was moving behind the group. Hazel eyes lightened up in excitement, "Ah! I want green-tea warabimochi dumplings!"

Kanzakis' yellow brown eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind, "We could put some poison in them."

The green head jumped back from the raven haired girl, "Why would you do that?!"

"Korosensei has a major sweet tooth." Okuda joined in, her purple-gray eyes looking from blue and red, "I think you two said something about masking poisons in something the target likes."

Nagisa deflated at her words. "We did but…"

"The octopus sees it as a game, Nagisa-chan and I've been look through the poisons we can get our hands on and placed them in food and drink he likes." Karma added, "So he'll be expecting us to try it."

"I think the last one, he turned purple and gained spider legs on his head…" The bluenette mumbled, while the other four members felt sweat slid down their skin.

"So poisons off the list."

"That's if poison would work in the first place."

Sugino gave a stretch, "And here I wanted to forget about the assassination for a bit. Plus, have you seen this place? What does any of it have to do with assassination anyway?"

"You'd be surprised." The twin tailed girl gave a smile, "Actually, there's a place nearby that I can show you."

Purple-gray eyes blinked, "Eh, have you been here before Nagisa-san?"

"Hmm, I lived here for a few years. Tou-san showed me a few things when he was around."

' _Around?'_ Kayano silently asked

' _Nagi-chan…'_

It wasn't long after that Group 4 stood in front of a stone with 'Here marks where Ryoma Sakamoto and Shintaro Nakaoka met with disaster' engraved into it.

"Ryoma Sakamoto… You mean-" Kanzaki read.

"Oh yeah; this is where Omiya was, the inn where Sakamoto was assassinated in 1867." Karma added, red hair pushed by the wind.

Sky blue hair bobbed as the owner gave a nod, "And if you walk a little further," She lifted and arm up to point down the road. "You'll end up as Honnoji Temple," She dropped her hand back to her side, "Though it'll be a little different."

Kayano swallowed her dumpling, "That right! Nobunaga Oda's death was kinda like an assassination as well."

Sugino pulled out the map again, quickly pin pointing where they were standing, "Ne, Nagisa, where else have assassinations gone down?"

"From what I know, just in this one kilometre, there have been some big name assassinations. This city is known as the heart of Japan; it's also a big shot for assassinations."

The group started to walk again, getting back onto the path they chose to follow. "Now that you mention it, we really are on an assassination vacation."

"Next up is Yasaka Shrine." Okuda notified, her glasses covered eyes reading over the pamphlet she held.

"Ha-huh."

Karma let his eyes close, "Ah, come on, can we take a break? I want some sugar loaded Kyoto coffee."

"I'm all for it!"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"If this doesn't say 'off the beaten path' I don't know what does." Kayanos' green hair bounced with her energy filled steps, following the path that Kanzaki pointed them to follow. "Gion is practically a ghost town the further you go."

"Yeah, all the shops turn away newcomers, so you don't see many people wondering around." Kanzaki looked down in thought, "It's secluded, lots of hiding places… that's why I put it on the places we should visit: it's perfect for an assassination."

"That's our Kanzaki-chan! You've really did your homework!"

"With the way you say it Kayano-chan, you make it sound as though you didn't do any outside research." Nagisa pointed out, sky blue eyes looking at the buildings, trying to work out where the sniper would most likely hide.

The green haired girl gave a laugh, "Anyway! I think this is where we should have the attempt."

"I would agree with you." Their group of five stopped in their steps at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "But it'll be more than an attempt."

Golden red eyes narrowed, _'That voice, it's the damn high schooler from the train.'_

"See, this is also a great place for kidnappings to happen." A different scruffy high schooler spoke.

The six students listened as footsteps came to a stop, sky blue eyes tried to catch a head count of the high schoolers, but the sound of a metal hitting flesh drew her attention. _'There's more. They've got us completely cut off.'_

Karma kept his eyes on the group of three in front of them, _'put those three down, then we have an open walkway to get out. I'm not liking these odds…'_ "Kidnapping? So you're more than just street thugs here to pick a fight. You know some of you guys look like paedophiles more than anything."

' _Karma!'_

' _Don't make it worse!'_

Some of the males behind them gave a growl.

' _Some of them agree with you Karma-kun.'_

"Look here, you sorry excuse for a vegetable." Big nose growled out, "We're not here for _you._ Hand over the girls and-" The guy couldn't help but bite his tongue as a palm made contact to his chin and was pushed up, before another hand grabbed his face and was pulled down so his stomach and rib cage met a knee. The big nose teenager fell to the floor, his damaged baseball bat rolling to the side.

Karma wiped the blood on his hand off on the down high schoolers' jacket, the red head stood up, eyes glinting with anger. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." He looked at the two older teens that stood in front of him, "Do any of you know what he wanted to say?"

"Right, knife! Karma!" Nagisa called out after sky blue eyes caught a flash of light, letting golden red be drawn to the weapon as well.

The red head pulled back as the knife user took a clumsy swing at him _'So slow.'_ Not wanting to show all his cards, Karma flicked up the discarded baseball bat enough for him to grab it and swing at the other male, hitting the guy square in the face before Karma was forced to use the aging bat to block a swing from a pipe by the other shady teen.

In that moment, everything went to Hell.

Snapping out of their shock, the bigger group behind the six junior high students reacted. With a yell from the leader the group of thugs acted, going for their targets. The girls.

Okuda let her bag drop to the ground - knowing that it would only hinder her and the others - just as Kayano pulled pack, pulling Kanzaki with her while Sugino pulled Okuda and sent out a kick – like the ones Karasuma-sensei just started teaching. All the while sky blue eyes looked over the ally way, only for them to drop to the floor where something made a sound and caught her attention.

' _A rock? Where?'_ Nagisa lifted her gaze up, just as Suginos' leg was caught in a hold and pulled, making the baseball lover lose his balance and crash into Okuda, sending them both to the floor. Karma shifted his stance and twisted the baseball bat so that Bad-teeth guy lost his grip on the pipe, sending it up into the air. Not stopping, Karma brought the bat across, hitting the other with enough force for the old bat to break and send the guy to the floor.

' _Up?'_

Instincts kicking in, Karma dropped the useless bat to exchange it for the pipe.

"Hey! Let go!"

Golden red eyes quickly took in the state of the ally way. Sugino was covering Okuda as feet kicked at them. Kanzaki and Kayano held in and easy to break hold, but judging from Kayano's call, they had only just got caught and Nagisa had just finished ripping herself out of a hold as a red ribbon floated up in the air.

"Up!" Nagisa yelled as she gritted her teeth as a punch landed on her defending arms.

Quickly - as though it was natural - golden red eyes looked up, taking in the teens that stood on the roofs of the buildings. _'Explains how they got past.'_ The red head ducked at the sound of the air being split reached his ears, a pipe flew over his head as he rolled out of the way, hitting and denting the bike that just sat there.

Karma's eyes flashed over the battle zone. Kanzaki and Kayano nowhere in sight, but he could hear them. Okuda and Sugino's limp forms and Nagisa had both her arms pined to her back and a hand roughly pulling at sky blue hair. He let out a growl, golden eyes locking onto the head of the person who held Nagisa, only for them to widen at the leg that was suddenly inches from his face and knocked him to the ally floor, where shoed feet started to pound at him. One of his arms curl around his head.

"We got three! Clear out!"

Was the last thing Karma heard other than the muffled yells of three girls before something was brought down onto the back of his neck.

' _Those bastards are going to pay!'_

All he knew was black.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Sugino-kun?! Karma-kun?!" Okuda called out after pushing herself up and seeing the unconscious forms of the two boys. "Can you hear me?!" She turned as she heard a groan come from the boy she sat next. A hand now rubbing the back of his head as he lifted himself up with a shaky arm.

"Those bastards are no strangers to crime." Karma's voice caught the attention of the other two as Okuda helped Sugino sit up. The red head was also sitting up, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "We could report it, but I doubt it would be that easy. Though in saying that." Karma shifted his head up, letting the other two see glaring dark, golden red eyes and a vain looking ready to pop. "I want to handle their execution myself." _'I'll make them pay, even if they don't lay another hand on them, they'll pay.'_

' _He's pissed.'_

"Okuda-san, can you pass me the bag."

"Oh-ah, sure." With unsteady feet, the science wiz stood up, grabbing the bag as she stood and walked over to the red head, passing him the bag. As soon as she let go of the straps, Karma unzipped the bag and turned it over, letting the content of it fall out, he gave it a few shakes to make sure nothing else was in the bag.

Six water bottles, an emergency money bag, a few food bars and a small, black notebook fell, scattering around the red head who grabbed the notebook as soon as he saw it. Opening it, Karma bit the inside of his cheek lightly when he didn't see what he was looking for. _'Come on Nagi-chan, you're always prepared, so where?'_

He tuned the book so the spine was facing the sky before he opened it, running a thumb over the pages to loosen them before he gave the book a shake. Karma visible bit his lip when nothing fell out. "Damn it Nagi-chan, where…?" He muttered, further confusing his two companions. Gripping the book, Karma turned it over so that it was backwards and opened it. Golden red eyes brightening at the sight.

"What is it?" Sugino asked as he hobbled over to the other two and looked down at the book, "Numbers?"

"Phone numbers." Karma corrected.

"Phone numbers?" The baseball lover repeated, blue-grey eyes narrowed at the random numbers that covered the page, holding no rhyme or reason to them. "They look like gibberish to me."

Karma pointed at a random line as he pulled his now-cracked phone from his pocket, quickly typing in a number and pressing call before putting it on speaker.

It rang once.

Karma looked up at the colour that caught his eye. Red.

Twice.

He stood up slowly and walked over to the ribbon that laid on the gray floor. Golden red narrowed in anger.

Three times.

He lent down and picked up the ribbon, looking over it before he put it into his pocket.

" _Karasuma speaking."_

Sugino couldn't help but gape at the phone as he looked from it and to the book with the random numbers displayed.

"Hey, Sensei, it's Karma."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"I called our buddies." The ringleader of the group of high schoolers spoke up, looking over the three girls that were bound, gagged and seated on the couch in what the girls figured to be an abandon storage house. "They're getting everything ready so we can have ourselves a little photo-shoot."

He gave an oily grin as he raised his arms up, "Make as much noise as you want, no one'll hear you after all." Sickly eyes landed on the long haired raven. "Ya know, I thought I'd seen you before." He lifted up his flip phone, quickly flipping through the photos, stopping on one in particular. "This is you, right?" He turned the phone to show the three of them. "At a Tokyo arcade, last summer?"

The photo showed Kanzaki, her hair in waves with the tips in blond. A purple tank top with a skull, a clock and spider web etched on it with the words 'Love kills, 1998', red denim shorts where held up by a black belt. She also wore a silver chain necklace with a silver bell along with a number of bangles on her arms.

' _Is that really her?'_

' _How… How did he get that picture?'_

"I told my buddy to let me know if he found me the right girl. He did by sending me this. I thought up of plans to kidnap ya, but we lost sight of you."

Kanzaki looked down at the ground, while both Nagisa and Kayano took in the sight of a whole different Kanzaki then the one they knew.

"Who would've known ya went to that famous school? Ya sure didn't act like it." His grin grew wider as he gave a shrug, "But look, I get it. The higher you stand, the more you wanna fall." Oily guy moved the phone away, getting up close to the girl in the picture, saliva looking as though it would turn to drool any moment. "Well, you're in luck. 'Cause now 'til night, Ruin-sensei will teach ya all 'bout it."

When he didn't move back right away, a foot ended up in the side of his head, shocking not only the thugs but Kanzaki and Kayano as well. Crimson blood and spit landed on the floor from where Oily guy landed. One of the high schoolers that Karma had gotten a hit on was the first to react by grabbing a hand full of blue hair and tugging it to let him grab the girl's neck only for his hand to freeze when his one free eye locked onto sky blue.

He choked up, at the sight, a flash of a yellow-green, slitted eye had him stumbling back and onto his ass. "Wha-Wha…"

There was a flash of movement from the floor, Oily guy had snapped out and made a lunge for the twin tailed girl, a hand curled around the gray jacket as he lifted her up. "Bad move girly!" He growled out, blood and spit rolling down his chin and smudged over his cheek. He turned to the other males, to give an order but instead he gained a foot to the side of his ribs via Kayano.

' _If I can't rip him to shreds, without scaring Kanzaki-chan and Nagisa-chan, I'll bloody well do what I can!'_ Kayano shook her head to loosen her gag.

At the sudden pain, Oily guy let go of Nagisa, letting her drop to the ground.

"Damn Bitch." He spat out, "Separate them!"

' _Maybe hitting him wasn't the smartest idea.'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Dark red eyes looked dumbly at the phone in his hand. Only to blink when his hand turned empty.

' _How? How did this happen?'_

"Hello?" Irina cut into whatever the students on the other side of the phone call were talking about. "You mind telling me what's got Karasuma at a loss of words? He's looking at his phone like it just bit his ear off."

There was a growl from the other side of the phone, _"Nagisa-chan, Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san got kidnapped."_

Irina pulled the phone away from her ear, crystal blue eyes confused at what she just heard.

Karasuma pulled his phone back, turning it onto speaker. "What happened?"

" _We were ambushed."_ Sugino.

" _You remember the high schoolers from the train?"_ Karma.

"I do."

" _Train?"_ Okuda.

"Well talk about that later Okuda-san. Karma, what happened?"

" _We we're scooting areas to assassinate the octopus but we got cut off. Long story short. They high schoolers from the train and others kidnapped Nagisa-chan, Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san. Now we're at a loss as to what to do."_

Karasuma ran a hand through his hair, "…Look I need to call in the other groups and make sure nothing else has happened. Do you remember hearing them say anything about where they'll take them?"

" _They walked north. It was the direction we were heading as well."_

"There's your starting point then. Normally I would call you three back as well, but considering you guys are the closet to where they can take the girls too, I'm going to have to ask you to look for where they maybe. However," Karma paused, "Unless you are sure they can be in danger, you _don't_ rush in."

" _Yes Sensei."_

"Karma?"

"… _Right."_

"Good now head off and don't draw attention to yourselves."

The phone call cut off, leaving it to beep in the teachers' ears before Karasuma cut the phone off.

' _This has turned into a mess.'_ Karasuma let out a breath as he looked down his contact list, selected one and pressed call. _'After this I'm getting the kid's numbers.'_

Dark red eyes blinked as the phone call was picked up.

' _How did he get my phone number…?'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Nagisa listened to the high schoolers laugh in the mix of bad music. The room she had been tossed in held nothing in it but a thick layer of dust and broken floor boards. The bluenette had long since been able to loosen her gag, but the problem was the rope that held her wrist together, held her arms to her back and now her ankles held their own rope, tying them together. She could only guess that the other two were in a similar state.

' _Maybe one of them got lucky and has a sharp object near them.'_

Kayano resisted the urge to hit her head against the wall she was leaning on. _'Urgh! Why did I kick him?! If I didn't, maybe Nagisa-chan would have gotten off with a warning.'_ The green haired girl let out a sigh. _'This is what I get for falling for into the whispers.'_

Kanzaki watched as the high schoolers drank stolen alcohol, laughing for whatever reason. Her yellow-brown gaze was drawn to the ringleader who crouched down nearby, a bruise forming on his face from the kick he received. _'He's being careful, must be thinking twice about getting close from what Nagisa-san and Kayano-san did.'_

"Now isn't this fun?" He asked, "I mean, we can do whatever we want. No grades or teachers holding us back. Admit it. You enjoy the thrill of breaking the rules, throwing the thoughts of others away and making it for yourself."

"Hey Ruin."

"What?!"

"What do you want done with the others?"

Slimy lips fell into an oily grin, his blood shot eyes didn't leave the form of the girl in front of him. "Heh, do whatever you want."

Yellow-brown eyes widened at those words.

"Make sure they're both ready for our photo-shoot, I really don't think they need this uniform on for that." With those words, Oily guy moved a hand and gripped the tie around Kanzakis' neck, loosening with a sharp tug before cutting it off with a knife.

Kanzaki listened to footsteps and laughter becoming fainter, her eyes catching a glint of metal in a high schoolers hand.

' _Leave them alone! Don't touch them!'_

The Oily guy stood, letting the ruined tie fall to the ground, his eyes glinting in something Kanzaki didn't want words to describe. "Now where shall we start?" He looked down at her, only to get annoyed when she didn't look him in the eye with fear. A hand gripped raven hair followed by a harsh tug, making the girl gasp into her gag and force her to look up at him. "I know just where to start."

He pulled away, roughly shoving her onto the old couch with a grin he turned, "But I think it'll be best if you have before and after shots, then you can remember just how much better it is to fall."

With those words he walked away to greet his buddies.

Kanzaki didn't bother lifting herself up, instead her eyes trailed to where the thugs from before walked off too.

' _This is my fault. If I didn't go against Otou-san then this wouldn't have happened.'_

So lost in thought, she couldn't help but jump when a hand landed over her mouth. Caught off guard she struggled with what she could.

"Kanzaki-san, calm down. It's me, Sugino." Kanzaki stopped at the whisper, letting her eyes open to take in the forms of Sugino, Okuda and Karma. "Lift your head up." She did so and let Sugino untie the gag.

"We got separated." She explained as soon as the gag was off, Sugino helped her sit up and set off cutting the rope. The raven haired girl nodded to the opening, "Before, a few of them went down that way. They had knifes."

The three tensed up at those words and their attention was drawn that way when they heard something hitting the ground heard.

"Damn Bitch head-butted me!"

"Ya really think ya all high 'n' might'"

"Hold her down while I remover her clothes!"

Karma was the first to move, careful to keep in the shadows and not draw attention, but not slow enough that it'll give the thug's time to do anything overly bad. Quickly he pin pointed the door the ruckus was coming from and kicked it open. Golden red eyes taking in the form of a struggling Kayano, the knife in the air that stopped its path on tearing the girls' cloths and the two high schoolers.

He shot forward, grabbing the guy with the knife while he was distracted, disarming him and throwing the knife away from them. He let his leg swing up – while blocking a punch from the mummy-guy – and pushed the other guy away from Kayano, just as Sugino rounded into the room, a plank of wood in hand that was quickly brought down on the back of the head of mummy-guy. Who let out a grunt as the rotting wood broke over his head.

Karma held his arms up above his head as the other guy gave out a punch. Block soon became undone as Karma shifted his hands to hold the others' arm in place, just as Sugino used the rest of the wooden plank brought in down on the back of the guys neck, sending him into darkness.

Kanzaki walked in next, quickly unbounding the ropes that held Kayano.

"You guys have great timing." The green haired girl gave a smile.

"Don't kid yourself." Four sets of eyes landed on Oily guy who stood in the door way, pointed knuckle dusters sat on each hand. He started to walk in, only to freeze when he felt _something_ wrap around him and hold him in pace.

"No, I think they do." Fangs and slitted eyes were the last thing he saw before he dropped to the ground.

 _Sharp, pointed teeth. Glaring, glowing yellow eyes._

Behind him stood Nagisa and Okuda. Sky blue hair unbounded as the owner dropped the pipe she used on Oily guy.

Karma grinned as he walked over to them purposely standing on the back of the high schoolers before tugging sky blue hair lightly, but stop and grew tense with the other Group 4 members. They could hear yelling and the sound of bodies dropping.

' _Who?'_

Sugino lead the group out to the main room, careful to stick to the walls and shadows.

"Ah! There you are!" The group jumped at the sudden loud voice, "I've been looking all over for you! Ever since I got that call from Karasuma-san, I've been in and out all the places that the kidnappers could have been."

In the middle of the room, surrounded by unconscious high schoolers stood the yellow tentacle creature.

"Korosensei!"

"None of you are harmed right? No injuries?" Korosensei blabbered as he looked over his students with a fine tooth comb.

"We'll be better once we get out of here."

"Right!"

Once outside the students took in the yellow and orange sky, six shoulders dropped down with relief.

"I don't see why you can't give me a minute with the ring leader." Karma complained as he pulled out the red ribbon from his pocket and easily tied it around Nagisa's wrist. "The basted deserves it."

"…I'm not sure if you're joking or not."

Kanzaki shifted her now fixed tie, giving herself some breathing room.

Kayano looked over to her, "How are you holding up Kanzaki-chan?"

The other girl blinked at the change of name, but gave a smile. "Fine, well, all things considered."

"Alright you six." Korosensei drew the attention to himself, "No one will blame you for being shaken up after such a terrible event, so don't be afraid to talk to Karasuma-sensei, Irina-san or myself."

"We won't. Thank you." Kanzaki gave a small bow.

Korosensei gave a laugh, "Shall we continue on with our school trip?"

With those words, Group 4 and their target started to walk back to their inn.

"Hey," Karma called out from his spot behind Korosensei as he started to stab at his target, only putting his frustration from the day into the attacks, "Our group never got to do our assassination attempt."

"I-I don't think it's the time or the place for that."

"Alright then! We'll just kill him tomorrow!"

A bell rang.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Chapter end.

 **{1} –** Bullshit is the American term for the card game called Cheat, I doubt it or Liar. I used the American term simply because I thought it would catch more attention. Liar, is a card game where the aim is to get rid of all your cards, each person takes a turn at place 2, 3 or 4 cards face down in a pile. The one who placed them must say the number of cards they are placing and what type of card - Ace, King, Ten ect- while doing this, you can lie as to what cards you are placing down, eg. Two Kings, but I'm really placing a King and a three. After saying how many and what card you are placing. The other players can call you out but saying, Liar, Cheat, Doubt it or Bullshit (plus how many others) If the one placing the cards down is caught lying then they have to pick up the pile that's in the middle. If a player calls them out but it wrong then they have to pick up the pile.

 **{2} –** Uso-tsuki is a Japanese term for liar.

 **AN:** Again sorry for the wait, and if any of you guys want to know why I didn't write episode 6, please go back to the top of the page and read **Notes**.

So, what did you guys think?

I was going to make the kidnapping a little darker … I guess by making it closer to them you know… but Dragon Silhouette-chan got to making it a whole darker before me so I had to dance around the idea and not go full out. Speaking of the kidnapping, anyone notice something different? (It's small but can change a lot.)

 **Edit, 17-03-16, not long after being posted:** I took a glance over it after I put the chapter up and noticed that I somehow missed a few words spelt wrong, I put _sweet_ instead of _sweat._ I don't know why I didn't pick up on it before hand either.

Oh, also do you guys want me to write the second part of the school trip, or just move past it and on to the transfer student?

Next Chapter: _Say Bye-Bye Typical School Trip; the Red Eyed Marksman._

Or: _Emotions or Emotionless? The Newbies' Trouble._

Thank you to those who've favourite, followed and/or left a review!

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	7. Chapter 7: Even Assassins need a breathe

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU, SLOW TO START (I don't like rushed stories so I'm not going to write one.),

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Please forgive any mistakes.

 **Notes:** This is a _**shorter**_ chapter then the others, and is explained why at the bottom. Or you can work out why by reading.

 **Review corner for guest** (order: oldest to newest):

 **Guest, March 17:** Thank you for telling me your preference.

 **ForbiddenLove:** I'm not fully sure if I want any pairings at the moment. It may seem like I'm going to add them in write from the beginning, but it's just the way I write, and why I ask readers, 'If this were to have pairings what would you like to see?' it gives me a bearing on how I should write interactions with characters and look into characters relationships with each other, for example, Kataoka and Nagisa. To me Kataoka is more rude to Nagisa then she is with others. Kanzaki and Karma. Kanzaki is called the class idol, yet Karma gives off a 'what's so different about her' vibe. It's because of these small things that particular interactions can't happen. And it's because of these interactions that I can't see a few pairings happening. _**Please don't shoot me for saying this**_ , but I can't see Hayami and Chiba as a pairing. All I see are the top two gunners in the classroom, and that's how they see each other, someone who stands on the same level, there is nothing else. It's the same with Okano and Maehara, that just came out of the blue, to me, the Valentine's Day chapters of the manga come off more as a fan story. There was nothing beforehand to indicate it. But because readers have said that they like such and such pairings, it gives me something to look more into and play around with so that I can get it to work and the pairing doesn't come off suddenly saying 'Yep Itona and Nakamura are together just 'cause people wanted it.' I'll work around with peoples pairings and see what comes up. _**Please remember this is what I think, and I really hope that I don't come off as say that people can't ship the pairings. It's their choice, not mine. I have no say in what people do or don't like.**_

 **WarriorWolves4:** Naw, thank you, that makes me smile.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

 _Chapter 7: Say Bye-Bye Typical School Trip; Even Assassins need a breather_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Hey, hey! Stop pushing!"

"So who's going to ask him?"

"Kurahashi-san can."

"Eh? Wouldn't it be better if Nagisa-san or Kayano-san or Kanzaki-chan asked?"

"You have a point there…"

"I don't think it would matter who asks."

"Well someone needs to ask him."

Karasuma felt sweat gather on his skin as he lightly scowled at the door that lead out of his inn room, his phone in hand as he listened to the muffled voices. _'What on Earth?'_

"Maybe we should start by knocking?"

"Oi, oi, oi! What if he's indecent?"

The dark haired P.E teacher couldn't hold the twitch that came with that comment.

"Oooh! I wanna see that!"

"Kurahashi!"

"Someone grab her before she opens the door!"

The sweat fell as the door started to shake. _'What are they doing?'_

"That's why we knock."

"Did you really have to bring that up Fuwa-san?"

"What? It's a possibility."

"Why would you- no, never mind."

Placing his phone on the table that sat in the middle of the room next to his laptop, Karasuma stood, straightening the inn yukata of pale blue as he did so. _'Why are they making such a racket? They should be enjoying themselves.'_ With those thoughts he walked over to the door of is room and opened it.

Dark red eyes looked over the coloured heads of hair, easily putting a name to each colour and hair do. In the hall, all thirteen female students - dressed in the inn yukata - stood gathered, all thirteen coloured pair of eyes look at the form of their teacher. A dark eyebrow raised, "What are you lot doing?"

"Looking for you, Karasuma-sensei." Nakamura answered as the girls gathered.

"We want to ask you something." Yada joined in from her spot next to Hazama.

Dark red eyes watched as the girls looked to each other - holding a silent conversation - before they took a breath, and gave a bow.

"Please teach us more on self-defence and hand-to-hand combat, Karasuma-sensei!"

Karasuma stared at the group of students, surprise reflected in his eyes. The air around them was filed of fragile determination, one wrong action and it would break. His gaze softened as he felt nervousness lift off a few of the students. Closing his eyes, Karasuma gave a small, soft smile.

"Alright." He opened his dark red eyes to look at the gathered students, taking in their own surprise as their heads snapped up.

' _They are still weary of teachers and speaking up, must have taken a bit for them to ask.'_

"We'll start when we get back home."

With those words the girls gave smiles. "Thank you, Karasuma-sensei!"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"So, where do you think the girls disappeared to?" Okajima asked as he pulled the can drink out of the dispenser.

"Why should it matter to you?" Maehara asked, sweat gathering on his and Isogai's skin just as Sugino rounded the corner out of the men's bathhouse, dressed much like the rest of the students and teachers in the pale blue yukata with a green haori. Honey coloured eyes quickly went for the change of subject. "Hey, Sugino!"

Blue-grey eyes looked up long enough for the owner to give a strained smile, "Oh, hey, Isogai, Maehara, Okajima."

Light and dark eyes made contact, "You alright there buddy?" Maehara continued. "You've been off since you and your group got ba-a!-a!-! stop hitting me Yuuma!" Honey eyes turned to glare at the owner's best friend as said best friend went to elbow the other again.

The baseball lover watched as the two started to argue, somehow bringing Okajima into the mix. Breathing out a silent sigh, Sugino turned, only for his eyes to catch the form of Okuda peeking around the corner further down the hall.

Noticing she held the attention of the boy she made a motion for him to follow her before she disappeared around the corner. Sugino following a few moments after. Blue-grey eyes blinked in confusion at the colours of green, sky blue and raven.

Kayano held her green hair down stood next to Nagisa - who had her hair up in a single high pony tail - and Kanzaki - whose hair was tied together with a pink bow in a low pony tail - stood together in a line, each of them wearing a smile before the three gave a bow to the boy, making his cheeks flush red.

"W-What?"

"Thank you for saving us today."

With those words Sugino stopped spluttering, a weight lifting off of him and the air around him.

The baseball lover didn't his cheeks cool down but gain more heat.

"I'm just glad you're all alright."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Karma didn't bother looking up from his game when he felt someone sit next to him on the veranda, legs hanging over the edge to hover over the ground without slipper covered feet touching it. Quietly, he closed his portable game and set it aside after looking at it for a moment.

"We do mean it Karma-kun. I really don't want to think what would have happened if you, Sugino-kun and Okuda-san didn't turn up." Nagisa said as she placed a can of drink on the deck. "But you three did, and that's all that matters." She picked herself up, gaining the full attention of golden red eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about what didn't happen."

With those words sky blue disappeared from the vision of the red head. _'"Don't beat myself up about it"? Heh, it's not that easy Nagi-chan. I made a promise with you and I'm keeping it, no matter what.'_

Karma closed his eyes and let them sit close before he opened them again, his gaze of golden red dropping onto the can that sat next to him. Picking it up, he gave a smile as he saw a familiar image and colour on the can. "You always know what to get me don't you."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Which way was it?" Nakamura asked, her ocean blue eyes looking down each corridor, bar the one the group of three came from.

"I think it was this way." Fuwa pointed down one of the corridors after a moment of thinking.

Hazel, ocean blue and purple eyes looked blankly at the wall that was in front of them. "Guess again." Kayano pointed out dully.

"…Maybe it was the other way."

"What are you three doing?" The three blinked at the voice that came from behind them, the girls soon turned to look at Nagisa who had a sky blue eyebrow raised at them.

Nakamura gave a grin and walked up to the shorter female pulling her into a one armed hug, "We," She pointed to herself and then at Fuwa and Kayano, "Are looking for the men's bathroom."

"Huh?"

Fuwa quickly grab hold of Kayano as the green head started to fall at the blunt statement. "When you put it like that Nakamura-san…"

The blond waved them off with a free hand, her eyes still on the petite framed girl, "See, we're going on an info gathering run. Don't you want to know? Know what Korosensei looks like under all those clothes?"

"Not really." Sky blue eyes looked into ocean blue dully.

"Does he have a real body? Or is he tentacles all the way down?" Nakamura continued, dragging the bluenette with her, the other two girls following. "You said it yourself, you never know what info you need." She came to a stop at a corridor cross road, "So tell us, which way should we go?"

Nagisa gave a sigh, "Maehara-san, Okajima-san, now that you know what they want, you mind telling them where to go?"

The three girls jumped at the sudden crashing sound that came from behind them, causing them to turn and see the forms of said pale orange head and raven on the ground. The two giving off nervous laughs as they picked themselves up from the floor.

"Ah, how'd you know Nagisa-san?"

"I saw you two following these three a while ago and I got curious."

' _Is there anything that escapes her eyes?'_

' _Sharp as always.'_

' _I didn't notice them beforehand.'_

' _We forgot to look out for others…'_

Maehara rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I have to say Nakamura-san, Fuwa-san and Kayano-san, you three do have out their imaginations."

"It was Fuwa-san idea."

' _No surprise there.'_

' _I wonder what manga gave her this idea.'_

In the next few moments, the now group of six arrived at the front of the men's bathroom.

"This has got to be the unsexiest peeping session ever." Okajima complained quietly as they snuck past the changing room, Nakamura in the lead. With steady hands, the owner of ocean blue eyes opened the door to the bathroom slowly before rushing it open in shock.

"What are you?! A girl?!" The blond yelled out at the pink coloured creature.

In the bath tub, the tentacle user sat in green coloured, bubbly water, a brush in one tentacle as he scrubbed at a different tentacle, a blue topless shower cap sat on his head.

"Ah," A pink, round head turned to the group of six as sweat gathered on the human's skin. "Hello, students."

"Umm, Sensei, are you taking a bubble bath?" Kayano asked slowly, _'How is he withstanding the water? He shouldn't be able to.'_

"We're not allowed to add anything into the water…" Maehara followed. Honey coloured eyes blank.

"Don't worry about that, this is my mucus."

"Huh?"

"It can make a nice lather and deep-cleans stubborn dirt."

"…What can't your body do?"

The blond in the group gave a smirk, "You know, you've let down your guard."

Korosensei's head picked up at those words. _'Oh? I wonder what she's planning, an on the spot assassination?'_

"We've blocked the exit." Nakamura reached a hand into her sleeve, wrapping it around the hilt of her anti-sensei knife. "When you get out of the tub, you'll have to walk by us. We might not be able to kill you, but we _will_ see you naked!" She pulled her knife from her sleeve.

Maehara felt more sweat fall from his skin at the comment, "Is that really a good thing?"

' _She has a point…'_ "That won't do!" With those words, Korosensei stood, shocking the six students as the green, bubbly liquid moved with him, covering his body.

' _Uhh…'_

' _What the hell!'_

' _That shouldn't be possible!'_

"What is that?! Jelly?" Nakamura yelled.

"My, my, it seems that the water is getting cold." With that the tentacle user jumped into the air and slipped out the window, taking what he was bathing in with him.

"He got away." Nagisa pointed out, looking at the window dully, while the other five looked on in a form of disappointment.

"Well, _that_ was pointless peeping Nakamura-san, next time try peeping on girls." Okajima said.

"Let's not talk about it." Maehara suggested, turning around to walk out of the room. "We should head back to our rooms and talk about something very different."

Sky blue eyes blinked after the owner turned around, "…His cloths are already gone."

"Nagisa-san! I said not talk about it!"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"As suspected, Kanzaki is in the top spot." Sugaya commented, looking at the tally titled 'Favourite Girls; Ranking Anonymous'.

"We're still missing four votes though." Isogai pointed out as he looked over to the door, "Where are they?" As though it was set up, as soon as those words left his mouth, the door to the room the boy's gathered in opened, showing two of the four missing. Light brown eyes blinked, "Well that's convenient… Hey, Karma, Sugino! Great timing!"

Both baseball lover and mischief maker looked towards the one who called out to them, a can of lemonade sat in Karma's hand.

Isogai felt sweat fall from his skin, "How many does that make today?" The male class officer shook his head, "Never mind. Don't think about it, just answer."

' _Wow, cheap move Isogai.'_

' _Who knew he had it in him.'_

' _It seems like a Maehara move…'_

' _Karma will be harder to trick, but we should be able to find out who Sugino likes.'_

"Which of the girls in the class do you like?"

"Eh-"

"Nagisa-chan."

It took a few moments for the information to sink into their heads. All coloured eyes blinked before the room exploded.

"EHH?!"

"That was _way_ too easy!"

"Are you really Karma?!"

"Who are you?! And what have you done to Karma?!"

Karma raised an eyebrow at the noise, "You asked the question. I answered. Simple."

"Okay then." The boys turned to look behind Karma and Sugino to see the other two missing males. Maehara and Okajima. "Why do you like her?" Maehara asked as he walked up to the red head.

Golden red eyes flashed with amusement before they closed and the owner gave a smile and a shrug. "Don't know."

Sweat dropped from the other boy's skin.

' _I can't tell if he's lying or not...'_

"What about you, Maehara?" Karma asked as he opened his eyes, amusement still openly seen.

"Eh? Me?" Maehara gave a closed-eye grin, a hand held up to give a peace sign. "Ah, I don't kiss and tell."

"Argh! That pisses me off!" Mimura called out, the ranking sheet in hand. "And when I think of how popular guys like you are, it pisses me off even more. I just want to know who like who!"

Honey coloured eyes opened as the owner stuck his tongue out playfully, but his gaze was pulled away from the other orange headed boy and towards the red head who was smirking at him. Maehara couldn't help but flinch back at the sight.

' _I see horns and a tail…'_

"Kiss, huh? Does that mean our little playboy has had his heart stolen?" Karma asked, the black tail that Maehara could see twitching back and forth.

"Ah…I didn't say that."

"Really now? Then who have you been messing around with then?"

"What! I didn't say that either!"

"Argh!" The boys blinked at the yell, Karma's horns and tail disappeared in the eyes of honey, as they all turned to the one who made the noise. "You mean I have to pick one?!" Okajima asked, his hands scratching at his head. "I can't do that!" The classroom pervert started to run around the room.

' _Thank you for the save Okajima!'_

Isogai gave a sigh as he picked up the peace of paper. "Okay guys." He caught the attention of everyone in the room, "We're going to be keeping these between us, yeah."

"We're not stupid."

"So nothing we've said leaves this room, I mean, most of us don't want this getting out." His light brown eyes looked over the others. "So don't let _anyone_ find out about this, if this got o-" Isogai's gaze was pulled from the boys and towards the other door that led into the room where he saw pink. In the slightly open door way stood a pink Korosensei writing something down in a book called 'Student Data: Boys 3'.

"Don't mind me, just passing by."

The boys watched in shock as their teacher and target slowly closed the door. It took a moment for the information to settle in before the boys made a break for the two doors. Knifes or guns in hand. Karma watching on in amusement before he followed after them

"Oh Hell no!"

"He took notes and ran!"

"Kill him!"

"Split into two groups and hunt him down!"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Huh? What boys we like?" Kataoka asked, olive green eyes locked onto Nakamura, "Why would you want to talk about that?"

"Don't be like that. It's what girls talk about on trips like this. It's part of the fun." Nakamura reasoned.

"I'll start!" Kurahashi called out from next to Kataoka, her hand up in the air, "Karasuma-sensei!"

"Tell me someone who _doesn't_ like Karasuma-sensei. I'm talking about the boys in our class." The blond turned in thought, "How 'bout I start? Isogai and Maehara are alright I guess…"

Kataoka picked up at those words, catching the attention of sky blue. _'Funny that, she said she didn't want to take part in this, I wonder which one she likes.'_

"Eh? You really think so?"

"Why not? Though Maehara plays around, so he's down the list." The blond placed a finger on her cheek as ocean blue eyes looked up, "So that puts Isogai in the lead. Hey Fuwa-san, Nagisa. Can you make a list?"

Both information gathers blinked, "Ah sure."

"Nakamura-san," Nagisa called out as she sat next to Fuwa, pulling her note book out from her sleeve as she did so. "If girls typically talk about guys on trips, what would the boys be talking about?"

"Ah, stereotype speaking? Girls."

"… Girls, why?" Kayano jumped in.

Nakamura shrugged, "Why you asking me?"

"Anyway," Yada cut in, "Don't you think Karma-kun could win on looks alone?"

"Doesn't help he's not as behaved as the others." Okano felt sweat gather on her skin as she imagined up a Karma with horns, a tail, a three pointed staff and a cape.

"You're right about that." Most of the girls chorused.

Hazel eyes blinked before they turned towards sky blue. "Ne, Nagisa-chan." The bluenette looked up towards Kayano, "You've known him the longest, has he always been this bad?"

Nagisa blinked before she closed her eyes, sweat gathering on her skin, "Actually, he's turned it down a bit lately, this is ... for the lack of a better word… tamed, forgetting about today though."

The girls looked at her in disbelief, _'This is him on the down low?'_

"I have to say though, unless provoked, he pretty quiet." Kayano pointed out, remembering the events that took place.

"So are wild animals." Rinka Hayami cut in. Her bright green eyes sharp at staring down the green haired girl, her orange-brown hair sat split into two low pigtails.

' _Geeze, what's with her?'_ Kayano turned to the Kanzaki, "What about you Kanzaki-chan? Who do you like?"

The long haired raven turned to the green haired girl, "Huh? I don't really think about it."

Kayano gave a smile as she stood up, "Oh, _don't_ you?" With a laugh, she pushed the other girl down, earning a scream from the raven before it turned into giggling as Kayano started to tickle the girl, Nakamura joining in not long after.

"Come on! Spill!"

"The guys have their eyes on you, one of them _must_ have caught your attention!"

Tear of laughter pushed from Kanzaki's eyes as she giggled, "I'm serious!"

"Oi, you brats!" The thirteen girls looked up towards the now open door to see Irina standing there with alcohol in hand. "I'm here to tell you it's almost time for lights out, more or less."

"'More or less'?"

"Oh come on, it's not like you won't stay up talking anyway. Just keep it down." With those words she started to close the door. _'Use my hands on experiences? How do I do that when I've never had something like this before?'_

"Hey, Sensei, how come _you_ get to drink? Meanie!" Kurahashi asked, landing on her hands from where she turned around.

"I'm a _grown up,_ not a baby crawling around."

' _And she wants to get on our good side…'_

"How 'bout this! You stay up with us and tell us some stories!"

"Yeah, grown-up stories, Bitch-sensei, about the guys you've got with!"

A blond eyebrow raised at those words, _'What are they up to?'_ "Huh?"

Yada got up from her stop and quickly darted around the back of the assassin.

"You never know, we might find something new to learn!"

"Oi! You little gring-" The blond started, crystal blue eyes narrowed at the girls.

"Hey, hey…" Yada brought the attention to herself as she started pushing the blond in, her finger nails digging into the older females' shoulders in warning.

Fuwa let out a sigh, "And here I thought we could get some pairings going."

Nagisa gave a smile, "You read a lot of manga."

It wasn't long after that the girls had bought out food and drink to snack on as they listened to older female's stories.

"EHH!" The group of girls yelled out in shock, pausing in their eating or drinking.

"There is no way you're only _twenty_!" Nakamura was the first to speak.

"It's not about the looks, but the way she acts."

"I know, and she's got that whole black-widow vibe going on."

"Yes, the sex appeal of a black-widow that only a rich life can—Who called me a black-widow?!"

' _A little slow on the comeback there.'_

"Look, if you do come out with anything from this conversation, it's that sex appeal is only skin deep, and when you do get it, it fades. When you're born in a place like I was, you learn quickly. Don't rush into the 'love life', take your time and find someone who won't care for sex appeal, but for who you are." Crystal blue eyes looked down.

Nagisa tilted her head to the side slightly, _'Where was she born then? Or… how was she brought up?'_

"Wow, Bitch-sensei actually said something decent!" Okano couldn't help but comment.

Nakamura eyed her fellow blond, "Feels a bit off…"

"Don't toy with me, Brats!"

"Oh ignoring her!" Yada jumped in, "Tell us all about the rich men you seduced and killed!"

' _She's getting into this.'_

' _I think she might follow infiltration… let's just hope it's a different kind…'_

"I second that!" Kurahashi called out, her hand once again in the air.

Irina moved back with a laugh, "Alright then." She held her arm up under her chin. "But this might be a little spicy for children's tastes, so watch out."

Crystal blue eyes looked over the girls, "Now, when I was seventeen…" Her eyes stopped on the form of the pink tentacle user and pointed at him. "Oh Hell no! I don't think so!"

The girls blinked before they followed to where the blond assassin was pointing, only for them to cry out in surprise and shock when they saw their teacher sitting between Kayano and Hara.

' _When the hell?!'_

' _I didn't feel the air move!'_

' _I was sitting right here and didn't notice him!'_

"You got a lot of balls waltzing into our girl talk!" Tainted lips yelled out as the owner got up on one knee.

"Awww!" The intruder whined, "Why not? I'd like to hear your love stories, as well."

"Easy for you to say, Korosensei." Nakamura cut in, ocean blue eyes narrowed at the pink Korosensei. "It's not like you tell us anything about _your_ private life!"

"Yeah! Fair's fair!"

"Don't you have any love stories of your own?" Okano pointed at him.

"Spill!" Another hand.

"You like big boobs! You must have had at _least_ a crush on someone!" Another hand.

Following those words, most of the girls ended up pointing at him. After a moment of thinking it over, Korosensei took off in a soft burst of air.

"Oh Hell no!"

"He took off!"

Irina stood, crystal blue eyes flashing with anger along with the other girls, she pulled out her green knife and sliced it to the side.

"Catch him, make him talk, _then_ kill him!" The blond assassin ordered as the other females pulled out their own knives or guns out and ran out the door. "Split into groups if need be!"

"There he is!" Okajima called out as he rounded a corner, catching the attention of their target.

"Murder him!" Sugaya called out after as he and the rest of the boys rounded the corner.

"He's over here!" Kayano called out, running towards the target of the females.

Korosensei looked between the two groups in a panic, sweat falling from yellow skin. "Rats! Caught in a pincer attack!"

Nakamura was the first to strike. Causing Korosensei to leaving in a blast of air, kicking up the dust and dirt again.

"Looks like a whole class assassination attempt." Golden red looked on next to Nagisa as the other students and Irina tried to attack. "What he do to get the girls upset?"

"He wanted to hear about Bitch-sensei love life but wouldn't give up his own. And you lot?"

"Took notes on them without their content. Also talking about love life and all that."

Nagisa blinked, "Guy's actually talk about that? Huh, learning even in the late hours of the day."

Karma turned to look at the owner of sky blue, "Any idea where he would go for safety?"

Sky blue looked up, "We've passed the gaming room and the bathrooms on the way here. And if you guys covered the other half of the building then there is one room."

Golden red eyes flashed, "And what room is that?"

"Karasuma-senseis'."

The red head gave a smile as he started to run towards where the teachers were staying, "Right, now were else to go, and a good place to get him."

Karasuma looked up from his report as he felt his hair move and heard the door to his room close softly.

"That was a close one." Korosensei sighed.

"What's with all the racket?"

The yellow non-human reached a tentacle up his sleeve. "The girls wanted me to speak about my love life, and the boys… I may have gotten some gossip on them."

A dark eye brow raised "Your love life?"

Korosensei pulled out a snack from his sleeve, unwrapped it and bit into it. "Don't be like that, my past is packed with tales of romance!" Extra tentacles waved about, "I wouldn't have enough fingers and toes to count them."

Dark red, golden red and sky blue blinked at the comment.

"So you're talking about when you had two hands and two feet?" Karasuma asked, making both Nagisa and Karma pause in a crouched position in front of the door the lead into the dark haired teachers' room.

' _Two hands and two feet? He was human?'_ Karma asked himself as his shade of red made contact with Nagisa's shade of blue.

' _He said something like that before.'_

" _How rude! I'll have you know that I was born and raised on Earth just like you!"_

' _So it wasn't my imagination, and Karasuma-sensei knows something about it.'_ Nagisa thought as she bit her lip. _'Just what_ is _Korosensei?'_

Karasuma watched as the tentacle user deflated a little as his words sunk in. Dark red eyes turned away, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go there. I wouldn't want to talk about it either if I was in your shoes."

"You're a wise man, Karasuma-san." Korosensei replied, his voice devoid of his usually cheerfulness. "Even while traveling together, its bad manners to asks after the number of one's attachments."

In less time than it took to blink, both Nagisa and Karma found themselves on their backs, looking up at the roof of their P.E teachers' room.

' _What?'_ The three humans blinked in shock a few times, trying to register what happened.

' _When did he?'_

"Much like how eavesdropping is rude." Korosensei stated as both blue and red sat up, tense and in positions of defence.

' _They feel threatened.'_ Karasuma noted, watching as the two reached into their sleeves, while he slowly did so as well. _'He said that he won't bring any harm to the students, that was the deal. But, I can't read him.'_

' _Tch, we're stuck.'_ "If you knew we were there, then you wouldn't have said anything." Karma bit out, sweat gathering on his and Nagisas' skin. _'I can't tell. I can't tell if this is worse than the look the principle gave Nagisa and I on that day.'_

' _Find out what we can. I can't tell what he'll do…'_ "So why did you?" Nagisa continued, "You could've easily stopped Karasuma from talking, you could have used different words. But instead you used them." Sky blue and Golden red eyes make contact with their target. "You wouldn't have slipped up with your words either. You're too careful to do that."

' _He can't harm us, but how far does harm mean? Is it just physical or does it lead to mental as well?_ "So what was it?" Karma asked as he pulled the knife out from his sleeve.

It was silent for a moment and the three humans watched the non-human sat down again. "You're right. I knew you two were there. Good job on working out where I would go." He turned his head to look out the window, taking in the shape of the moon. "As for why? Well, the best information gather and the best attacker in the class. You two make up the best pair the classroom has. I guess you could say, I want to see where you two will go with this information."

It was silent in the room, they could hear the rest of the class of 3-E shouting faintly.

"But, as the girls pointed out, if you want something, sometimes you have to give something up in return." Korosenseis' white eyes looked into sky blue and golden red, his voice was soft as he spoke.

"Can you tell me Nagisa-san? Can you tell me why you where the ribbons on your wrists?"

With those words filling the air, both Nagisa and Karma tensed up even more, the air around them growing darker as golden red eyed flashed with anger with red hair falling in front of them. While sky blue eyes flashed with something for a moment, the air moving with it to show a flash of yellow-green in it for a quick moment, but it was gone as soon as it came as sky blue eyes dropped and faded.

Karasuma blinked at the reaction the question was given, _'Just how much can the ribbons be hiding?'_

"…"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"So, no luck assassinating him on that school trip to Kyoto either?" One of the people on the many screens in front of Karasuma asked. "Are you sure about this, Karasuma-san?"

"All due to my own shortcomings." Karasuma said with respect, "I will redouble my efforts."

"The month of May is almost over." Another voice came out of the speakers connected to the screens. "The deadline is drawing closer."

"If it comes to it," A different voice cut in, "Just fire a few missiles at the school, and flatten the whole-"

"We've talked about this! The risk is too great. He can also escape any blast in an instant. Remember when we fired at him over the Pacific?"

"He came to use later after putting the _fragments_ back together."

"Then… is there really no way?"

"Not to worry." A screen that had been split into four to show four of the speakers changed to show a single image of a blue screen with a faded blue symbol in the background, spinning once in a while and the words 'sound only' written over the top. "Several allied nations have gathered their technology together for research. The fruits of their labour are most interesting. Japan's Ministry of Defence has just given its consent: Two very special assassins… will be joining his class. Both with abilities made with science. One of them will need time to work out the kinks, but the other was put on standby while you were away. There's a real surprise waiting for you back at the classroom, Mr. Karasuma."

Karasuma silently tightened his fist. _'What are you planning?'_

Back at the school, the bell rang.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Chapter end.

 **AN:** Sorry about the shortness of it, but hey, this is the part that people wanted to read and it's also the part that I wanted to write, at first I was going to put episode 8 and 9 together, but I couldn't be bothered.

Thank you to those that've favourite, followed and/or reviewed!

We've reached over 100 reviews Guys! Next stop 150!

Anyway, what'd you think of the chapter?

Next time; _Emotions or Emotionless? The Newbies Trouble!_

Please leave a review on your way out!

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions or Emotionless?

Assassination Classroom: Hidden Truths

Warning: Female Nagisa, AU, SLOW TO START (I don't like rushed stories so I'm not going to write one.)

Declaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom, I'll never be able to come up with something like it.

Pairing: None so far! Still have to work out if I want any.

Please forgive any mistakes.

 **Notes:** You know, I only just noticed the title 'Hidden Truths' holds more meaning to it then what I thought it would when I came up with it… *sweat drops*

 **Review corner for guest** (order: oldest to newest):

Thank you for the reviews!

 **Guest, March 20:** Glade you enjoyed it! Well I have to have something up my sleeves to get readers to come back (second blade anyone?) what better way than keep a few secrets?

 **Guest, March 20:** I use that term simply because I hate using 'sweat drop' in my stories, since to me it gives it a fake feeling, in real life you can't see someone have a giant raindrop drop around their head, I like the term sweat drop for things like above in the notes. I never thought of 'a nervous sweat formed...' or 'beads of sweat trailed down their faces', I'll have to look into them and see how they feel, thank you for the suggestions! Naw, thank you!

 **Guest, March 21:** A mystery that brings readers back! ;p

 **WarriorWolves4:** Naw! Thank you! You're in luck, the chapter is out!

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

 _Chapter 8: Emotions or Emotionless? The Newbies Trouble!_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Honey coloured eyes were forced to focus on light brown ones as Isogai moved to block part of the cloudy sky Maehara was looking up at from where he was leaning against the fence that cut the main campus of Kunugigaoka off from the rows of trees that hid the old campus.

"What's got you thinking so hard about?" The male class officer asked his best friend.

Maehara blinked before he started scratching the back of his head as he pushed himself up straight. "Well…"

"Is it a girl?" Isogai cut in after a moment of silence as the two started to make their way up the path to their classroom. It was one of the many routines the two often found themselves running around in. Maehara would give the first sign of this particular routine by the way he acted as they left to start walking to school from the darker haired teens home, of which Isogai would leave to speaking of until they started walking up to their classroom. In the years before he would start the next step of the routine half way to school, but now that they had to walk further than before, it gave them something to pass the time as they walked the dusty path instead of walking in a tense silence like the first few times.

"No." Maehara paused, "Well, kinda."

"And what number does this one make?"

"Wha-No! Not like that!" A step off of the routine.

The raven raised a dark eyebrow in hidden surprise, "Really?"

"Yes! Don't make assumptions!" The dance completely cut off, taking a different turn to normal.

"How is this any different to every other time a girl catches your attention?" Isogai raised a raven coloured eyebrow, causing honey coloured eyes to blink.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Maehara gave a nod before he lifted his arms up to interlock fingers behind his neck, "But I'm not a scumbag who'll go out with multiple girls at the same time. You know that." He didn't smile as his honey coloured eyes bore into light brown.

Isogai let his eyes fall close after a moment, breaking eye contact as he gave a light sigh, an image of a main campus girl with dark hair and equally dark eyes known as Kaho Tsuchiya passing his mind. His best friends' current girlfriend. "Yes, I know." The class officer shook his head, removing the image of the girl.

' _No matter how many times he gets in a relationship with one of the main campus girls… even though I know how it'll turn out, I can't help remembering them all. Faces and names. Things that I know that'll hurt him. He doesn't show it but…'_

"Which brings the question." Isogai cut his own thoughts off, not wanting to travel down that path he'd done so many times before as he picked up a stick, something that quickly became a habit as they walked these paths. "What's got you thinking so hard about?"

The two continued on walking, "The trip to Kyoto."

Light brown eyes blinked, "What about it?"

"You remember the first night we stayed and how you and the others did that tally?"

"Yeah."

"Something's been bugging me." Honey coloured eyes dropped to the dirt path as the owner let his arms fall to his sides. "It's what Karma said."

' _Karma?'_ Isogai stayed silent as he couched a snake off the path, waiting for his friend to gain his thoughts.

"You asked Sugino and Karma to not even think about their answer, Sugino was confused yet Karma…" Maehara ran a hand through his hair, biting down on his lip lightly.

Isogai let his eyes turn to the cloudy sky, "He answered without blinking. I've been thinking over the same thing."

"'Was he just playing us?' 'Does he really like her?'" The lighter haired teen asked, "But then I think of how well they know each other and get along. It's," He shifted his bag to his other shoulder. "… Odd how they interact. We know they've known each other for two years, but I can't help but think they've known each other much longer."

"I want to know." Maehara spoke up after a silent moment, honey coloured eyes flashing with determination.

"Hey! Isogai, Maehara!" The two opposites looked up over to where the sound of their names came from.

"Okajima." Isogai greeted when light brown eyes landed on the form of the classroom pervert, who was now slanted over trying to catch his breath from running. "You okay?"

Okajima let his head snap up, startling the other two teens at the sudden movement. "Did you two get the email from Karasuma-sensei?" The short haired boy asked as he pulled out his phone, quickly drawing in his passcode and pulling up his email list.

"You mean the one about the transfer student?" Maehara asked as honey coloured eyes focused on the words on the screen of Okajima's phone that had been shown to them. "Though it's more than likely for them to be another assassin the government wants to try out."

The male class officer stood up straight, his head tilting slightly to the side, "They would have to be our age then. If they are calling him or her a transfer student."

Maehara raised an eye brow at the shorter haired raven, "You don't happen to have a picture do you?"

Okajima gave a smile, "Who do you take me for? Course I do! I got curious and asked Karasuma-sensei to send me a pic." He pulled back his phone and started to fiddle with it.

It was only a month into the year when the students of End Class finally worked out the students that made up their intelligence and information group. It was made up of four members, each with their own abilities that made the assassination attempts and plans a lot easier than the students first four weeks of school. The group held two male students and two female students. Taiga Okajima easily fell into the surveillance part of the group after his ability with a camera got out. Kouki Mimura found his part harder to play in, considering the remote location of the classroom and his knack with computers and video feeds. Nagisa Shiota was found out to be the only student that information gathering came easy to and also the one who was tasked with working out the weaknesses of their target. The last of the four, Yuzuki Fuwa - the student that was an all-rounder in the group - tended to stick with the planning side of things with her overbearing imagination that a few times got a little out of control.

"The others' will most likely have more information on her then I do though." Okajima turned his phone around again, showing the two opposites the background of his phone. On a blue base background was a picture of a female student from the shoulders up, showing ruby red eyes along with lavender coloured hair that stopped at the base of her neck in layers, on both sides of her head a lock of hair fell off of the screen while a white and green headband sat on her head, tucking in behind her ears.

"It's a girl." Light brown eyes blinked.

"A cute girl!" Maehara cut in, honey coloured eyes brightening.

"Not just cute! _Adorable!_ " Okajima pulled his phone back, using both hands to hold the device over his heart. Dark eyes closed as the owner gave a sigh that people used when they gained crushes, "Ooh, I really hope we hit off! She's the one I've been waiting on! I know it!" With those words he started to do a little dance on the spot.

Isogai looked to his childhood friend, "She doesn't _look_ like an assassin."

Maehara gave a half smile, "Do any of us look like assassins?" The owner of pale orange hair moved to pull the shorter haired raven into a friendly head lock, affectively stopping the boy from dancing around and gaining his attention. "Say, Okajima. Do you think the transfer is already at the classroom?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Okajima reacted, dark eyes lighting up. "You're right! We gotta go and talk to her!" With those words, the classroom pervert threw off the arm around his neck and started to run again.

Maehara turned his head towards the other teenager with a smile, "Come on, you have to be interested now."

It wasn't long after that Okajima all but ripped the door open in his haste to get into the classroom, causing Isogai and Maehara to wince at the sound.

"Are you in new girl?!" Okajima called out, only to blink after a moment as he took in the sight of the room.

Kataoka and Kurahashi stood together, their bags still in hand as their eyes were drawn away from the door that was rushed open. A little further in and standing around Nagisa's desk was Kayano, Nagisa and Sugino, their own coloured gazes pointed away from the door.

"What do you think it is?" Kayano asked from her position behind the slightly taller female, her green hair moving as she poked her head around the bluenette to look at the black rectangular box that held the students attention.

"Don't know." Nagisa replied as she slowly placed her bag onto her desk.

"Whatever it is, it wasn't pointing guns at us when we walked in." Sugino took a cautious step towards it, as the other three boys walked over to them, Isogai and Maehara dropping their bags at their tables as they passed.

As one the group of eight flinched as a screen on the box started to flicker with a sound.

"Please tell me you didn't jinx it, Sugino-kun."

"We shouldn't've passed that black cat." Kayano moaned, hazel eyes staying on the black box.

The black screen flashed white before it showed the ruby red eyed, lavender hair girl that was Okajimas' phone background.

"Good morning."

' _What?'_

' _It spoke…'_

"I am the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery who will be joining your class." The avatar spoke without any emotion, completely fitting the fact that it was a machine and not human. "Nice to meet you." With those last words the screen flashed to black.

Beads of sweat gathered on the eight students skin as they all looked at the machine in various stages of shock.

' _What the hell just happened?'_

' _It's a machine…'_

' _What a let down…'_

'' _Fixed Artillery'?'_

' _It's come to this?'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Karasuma gritted his teeth as he pushed the chalk in his hand with a purpose amount of force that the white writing material chipped as he finished writing a series of characters on the black-board, his free hand curled up in a fist as dark red eyes glared as the words in white.

' _What are they thinking?! It's obvious the students wouldn't be able to kill the target yet, if it was that easy then the thing would already be dead!'_

"As you've already figured out by now, this is the new transfer student." He moved away from the black board, letting the class read the words that ran down it, dark red eye closed. "The Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, from Norway."

The black box that stood behind Sumire Hara - a female student wearing the uniform like that of Nakamura, her medium length, purple-brown hair was held back into a pony tail with dark purple eyes - flashed white to show the female avatar.

"It's nice to meet you all, thank you for having me." With that the screen flashed white again before it faded to black.

The students felt sweat fall from their skin at the actions of the machine.

Kayano turned to look at the front of the class from her spot behind Okuda, hazel eyes closed as she tried to ignore the box that was two seats over from her. _'I don't know who this is rougher on. Us or Karasuma-sensei.'_

' _With how Karasuma-sensei acting, I can't risk making a joke about this…'_

' _It's a machine, how is this thing meant to help?'_

' _Why is it here in the first place?'_

Karasuma twitched as the tentacle user started to laugh, "Don't laugh! This is a serious matter!" The member of Ministry of Defence forced himself not to twitch even more. "The AIFA is registered here as part of the exchange student program. She is also aiming to kill, but per your agreement, you can't fight back. She's under the protection of 'student'."

Korosensei lifted a main tentacle to his face, "Ah," _'The government is getting desperate, to stretch our agreement out like this…'_ "So you're grasping at what you can get your hands on, turning my words and calling a machine my student. Very well. Welcome to E Class Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery."

The screen flashed again, showing the female avatar. "Thank you, Korosensei." The screen want back to black.

"Aright then, let's get the class started." The yellow being called out as he moved over to the chalk board as Karasuma and Irina made their way out of the classroom. After a few moments the students had their books out and Korosensei had finished covering the room on the black board in characters and a few drawings.

"Now as we know, of the three characters from the book, one of them is already dead…"

Sugino leaned forward in his seat so that he could talk to the red head in front of him, a hand held up around his mouth. "Hey, Karma?"

Red hair moved as the owner tilted his head slightly, so that golden red eyes could catch blue-grey. "Hmm?"

"How's this thing going to attack?" The baseball lover whispered as his eyes darted over to the new addition to the class, "I mean, the name says 'Fixed Artillery' but, I don't seen any fire arms."

"Well, for starters, it's a machine," Karma didn't bother keeping his voice down, gaining the attention of the students, some pausing in their work while others continued writing, "It probably runs on a timer or a schedule for when it attacks."

' _Schedule? That means…'_ Sky blue eyes blinked.

"As for the weapons, if it's meant to be an assassin then they are probably in its shell where they can't be seen easily." With Karma's words, green, glowing codes started to run up the black screen on the rectangular box before the sides of it flung open, dust picking up at the sudden air moment as two modified fire arms pulled out of the sides on the box and aimed towards the front of the class. All coloured gazes fixed onto the machine.

"Whoa…"

"It also means we're in the middle of the firing line." Golden red eyes flashed with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Don't sound so happy about it!"

Pink BBs flew into the air.

"Four shotguns, plus two machine guns," Korosensei listed as he dodged the BBs that came at him and the ones that bounced off of the black-board. "Plus each firing at a different rate, equals a waterfall of Anti-me BBs. They may not harm a student if it hits them but it can hit an eye and cause damage! Because of that, the use of firearms indoors is strictly prohibited!"

The tentacle teacher paused before he deflected the last BB with the chalk he held. The modified guns retreated back into the black shell, leaving the students in different placements as they looked at the machine in shock and, in some cases, annoyance. All of the front row had pulled themselves off their seats and to the now BB covered floor, along with those who sat in the two rows by the windows.

Nagisa pulled one of her arms' away from her face, sky blue eyes wearily watching the machine from her spot between her desk and the window wall, "Karma-kun, I'm really hoping you're wrong about the schedule thing."

The black and green screen flashed white to show the female avatar, "Understood, I'll be careful. Preparing to attack." The screen turned back to black and green, another set of codes running up it causing the students to flinch.

'" _Understood" my ass!'_

' _It means to stop attacking! Not continue!'_

' _Is it trying to kill us?!'_

From the hallway outside the classroom, the two other E Class teachers stood watching. "Now we get to see what else she can do. Apparently she has the capacity to evolve."

"Recalculating trajectory. Correcting angle." More green codes ran up the screed, taking in the information it had just learnt and using it.

Korosensei waved the chalk he held, green lines appearing on yellow. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Won't you ever learn?" Everyone ducked to cover themselves as the modified guns pulled out of the black shell, dust once again picking up at the sudden air movement. The students let out cries as the machine started to fire again.

' _This attack is identical to the first!'_ The tentacle user thought, as small white eyes took in each and every BB that flew at him, matching the placement of the harmful pellets to the attack that just passed. _'Then again, what do you expect from a machine?'_ he asked himself as he started to dodge around the projectiles.

Sky blue eyes narrowed slightly as a few BBs made contact with her skin, leaving light red marks. _'Something's off. Who ever made this thing should know that spry attacks don't work. If it's in his sight…'_ Nagisa's eyes widened. _'Line of sight. If you can't see it, you can't avoid it. Korosensei also tends to act all high and mighty and forgets a few things.'_

The students watched as yellow goo splattered onto the chalk board and the chalk Korosensei used to deflect another BB fall to the floor before snapping into two.

' _A blind spot! A second BB was following the same trajectory as the one I blocked, putting it in a blind spot!'_

"Left fingertip destroyed. The newly added secondary gun has proven to be effective." The guns retreated back into the shell.

' _That's something a human can never do.'_ Karma let his arm drop from shielding his head so that it laid across his drawn up knee, _'It's impossible for a human to fire down the same line twice due to the recoil, because of this, he never thought to look past what's in front of him.'_

"It improves its weapons and program each time it learns its target's defence patterns, gradually cornering the target." Crystal blue eyes looked over to Karasuma as he spoke, a hand holding his chin.

' _What's with him? He's acting completely different to earlier…'_

"Probability of killing the target with the next attack: less than 0.001 percent." More codes run up the black screen as the machine collected and sorted out the data it gained.

All coloured eyes - bar golden red that watched red marks form on skin- watched the rectangular box in variations of weariness and confusion.

' _But at the same time, machines quickly fall behind, the software gets old, people lose interest, they can't adapt to situations without the information given to them. Plus the thought of something from the outside will possibly kill the octopus annoys me. If a machine could do this from the start, why drag us all in?'_

"Probability of killing the target with the attack after that: less than 0.003 percent. Probability of killing the target before graduation:" the screen flashed white before showing the female avatar. "At least 90 percent."

The tentacle user felt sweat gather and fall. "Now, then, Korosensei: entering attack phase." The avatar's mouth moved with a smile.

With those words in the air, the students ducked back down and shielded themselves.

"This is ridicules!" Maehara called out from his spot between his desk and Karmas' just as pink BBs flew into the air once again and the yellow being started to dodge the pellets.

"It should have a schedule instead of attacking when it wants!" Sugino complained from his spot on the floor as blue-grey eyes saw more students hop down onto the floor.

"Near misses: two. Confirmed hit. Calculating projected estimates," Blue lights ran up the front of the machine as green codes flew up the black screen. "Now adding four main guns and resuming attack." New modified guns pulled out of the shell and took aim before firing.

' _Like she needs any more guns! We'd long since be dead if they had real bullets!'_

' _Talk about underestimation.'_

"An Auto-evolving fixed artillery. Imagine that." Irina spoke as crystal blue eyes watched the chaos happening in the classroom.

"She's shooting BBs now, think of what it would be like if they were real. The designers are using this as a test run to see what the military tech can do, but looking at this," Irina looked towards Karasuma, "I'm starting to think it stands a chance."

' _Oh? So that's it?'_ Irina scoffed at his words, tainted lips pulling into a smirk, " _You_ really think it'll be that easy? Aren't you the one who said this classroom isn't a place for easy answers?" the blond assassin turned and started to walk away.

" _Student and teacher, assassin and target. Everyone here has two roles to play in this bizarre classroom he made. It's not a place for easy answers or tidy resolutions or a place where we can put ourselves into simple titles. If you can't be both assassin and teacher here, then this is the worst place for a pro like you."_

"You also said that we can't sit ourselves into one role, and yet look at that machine." Blond hair was pushed by pink coloured nails.

When that attacks finally stopped the students of Class 3-E found themselves frowning at the pink BBs that layered on the floor in a number of layers. To even place a foot onto the floor they had to force the BBs away which took more effort then what any of the students were willing to give.

"Someone tell me why _we_ have to clean this up?" Maehara grumbled, sliding a leg out to push away the pink monstrosities, only for his frown to deepen as more rolled to fill the space around his leg.

Muramatsu couldn't hold in the pained cry as he landed on the covered floor. "Bloody hell!" The blond haired male glared at the black box, "Don't you have your _own_ way of cleaning up _your_ mess, _Fixed Artillery-san?!"_

"Leave it dude." Yoshida called in, after a moment, "It's just a machine, not much we can do about it."

"Sensei, can we just leave the classroom as it is?" Ocean blue eyes looked up from the pink coloured floor and towards the ceiling where Korosensei sat holding himself up.

"If we clean it, then it'll just become like this when it goes off again." Yada joined in, pale pink eyes looking at the BBs she pulled out from her desk blankly.

Sugaya flicked his school jacket, faded silver eyes watched as a few more BBs joined the ones on the floor. "It's not like we can learn anything like this anyway." He twitched much like the other student when the black box opened, no dust kicked up in the air but instead a few BBs where flung out as Modified guns took aim at the teacher that was stuck on the ceiling.

' _That's it.'_

' _Again?'_

' _It's only second period as well.'_

' _Karma-kun…'_

A single pink BB ran through the air and hit one of the modified guns, forcing it off target. A tense silence filled the air as the black screen flashed white to show the avatar whose ruby red eyes took notice of annoyed golden red.

"What are you doing?" The avatar asked.

Karma's lips twitched up, red hair shadowed over his eyes, making them look as though they were glowing slightly, the air around the red head shifting. "Hmm" Golden red eyes flashed as the air above him shimmered with bone white. "I'm sure you know exactly what I'm doing."

"I do not understand."

"Really now?" Karma shifted his aim and fired another BB, hitting a different gun and forcing it off aim. "I thought it was obvious." He stood up from the position he had been sitting in for the past hour, pellets quick to fall from clothing and fill the empty space up.

"I am a student here. You are harming me, this is not allowed."

Karma's grin twitched, growing darker as he aimed the small fire arm at the machine, the air shifted again, showing another flash of bone white with and an added red glow surrounded by black. "No, the octopus can't harm you or us. Fellow students however, are fair game. Don't you agree? After all, you have done more harm than good with your 'attacks', can you really say you can't see the markings one _every single student_ in this classroom?"

Not a set of coloured eyes were off of the red head.

' _He's been real agitated since the trip to Kyoto…'_ Dark red eyes narrowed as he watched the scene take place. _'No, it started before that. But the events that took place at Kyoto must have affected him more then we realised. And then there was that conversation…'_ Karasuma watched as the red head pulled the trigger of his fire arm, only for a hand to pull on the arm holding the gun and force it to face the floor where the pink BB kicked up a number of others as it joined them. He also watched as Nagisa calmed the teen down enough for the red head to tuck his small fire arm away before he picked himself up onto a desk so he could slide a window open and jump out of it, pausing before he started to walk off.

It wasn't long after that the rest of the 3-E students found the easiest way out of the classroom for them whether it be the window or the door.

' _Those two…'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Do you think it'll hold?"

"I don't see why it shouldn't." Terasaka grumbled as he ripped the tape from the reel and stuck the end onto the load of tape that wrapped around the black box. "The damn thing brought it on itself." The dual coloured heard teen stood up, looking over his handy work, "Akabane has a point, all this thing is doing is harming to us."

Maehara ran a hand though his hair as he shuffled over the thinner layer of BBs that lined the floor, a broom stick in his other hand, "And here I thought you didn't care about the education."

The bigger built teen twitched, "I don't!"

"Alright class, in your seats." Korosensei called over the commotion in the classroom, as he carefully swept the BBs away that gathered near the black board.

"0800 hours, 29 minutes and 35 seconds. All systems go." Green lit up on black as English words appeared on the screen. "Power-supply voltage: stable. Operating system: normal. Recording disk: normal. Various devices: normal." The screen fell blank, "No viruses detected." In a bigger green font the words 'program start' appeared on the screen, "Program: start."

Green codes run up the screen at different levels of focus. "Verifying tasks. Today's plans: attack per 215 before sixth period; continue analysing target's evasion patterns…" The screen flashed white to show the ruby red eyed avatar, half of it covered by a thick layer of tape.

Not one set of coloured eyes weren't on the rectangular box that was shaking slightly as it tried to deploy its modified guns.

' _Tch, it hasn't been a minute and it already wants to start.'_

' _Whose bright idea was it to give a machine the task of assassination anyway?'_

' _All it does is bring attention to itself.'_

"Korosensei, I cannot take my guns out like this. I must ask that you remove these restraints."

The tentacle user scratched his round head, "Well, I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Is this your doing? Clearly it is harming me, this is violation of your agreement."

"Oh shut up!" Terasaka growled out as he threw the reel of tape at the machine after Kayano ducked down, "Is that your excuse for everything? I did it. There's nothing wrong about any of us giving you a hard time. Your fine with doing the same to us."

Sugaya raised his arms slightly in the air, faded silver eyes closed, "What's the point of explaining it? If Karma couldn't get through to it I don't think anything can. It's just a machine in the end."

Hara turned to look at the box that sat behind her. "We'll release you once class is over."

"Why bother?" Sugino asked, "It'll keep repeating what it did yesterday and disrupt the class."

The screen flashed white after a moment of silence, before it turned back to black.

' _Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery to master: Cannot execute expected tasks on day two due to unforeseen issues. Probability of correcting problem on my own: zero percent. Probability of assassination by graduation may drop considerably. Requesting immediate countermeasures.'_ With a silent command the message was sent once the sky turned dark.

"Now, now. Don't rely on your parents." Korosensei spoke up after watching the blue 'connecting' word on screen glow. Tentacles slowly pulling the tape away from the machine. The black screen flashed again before showing the avatar. "They're the ones that got you into this mess. Besides, you're a student - a transfer student at that - which makes you my responsibility. I get that it's not easy being the new kid, but if you can get along with the other students…"

"What do you mean?" The machine asked as the last bit of tape was taken off of it.

"Do you know why the other students are interfering with your assassination and I'm not?" Korosensei asked. "As they see it, your attacks disrupt the class and bring harm to them, once more, if you _did_ happen to kill me, the prize money would more than likely end up going to your parents. Your assassination has no upside from them at all."

"I understand now, Korosensei." The avatar spoke. "I had not considered my classmates' interests."

The yellow being gave a laugh as he shifted a tentacle, "You _are_ a fast learner." He pulled the tentacle into the line of sight of the machine, showing a rectangular hard drive. "Here, I made this for you. Some apps and some extra RAM. All virus-free, so please, take it." With those words he pulled out a USB cable and connected the hard drive to the machine.

"What is this?" The AIFA asked as its vision was played around with to show the classroom during the day along the students being mapped in to their seats with their names and seat numbers being displayed above them, Korosensei stood at the front of the classroom. In the corner of the vision, a red box dropped down with the words 'Assassination with Classmates: Ballistics Simulation' written in English.

"Simulation software for working _with_ your classmates as you attack." Korosensei explained as another red box popped up, this time filled with number codes as it calculated different trajectories as red arrows traced onto the vision. "You can see how it'd boost you assassination success rate."

"No objection."

Korosensei shifted to wrap a tentacle around the box, giving off the feeling of care. "I think you can see now how vital cooperation is to assassination in this class. Surely you'd like to get along with everyone."

"I do not know how."

In the next moment Korosensei appeared in the vision of the machine as the application it had up was closed, a box full of a number of knick-knacks in his tentacle arms. "As you can see, I'm ready to lend a tentacle!"

"What is this?"

"All the software you need foe cooperation… along with more RAM. Harming you is against the rules, but it's a teacher's job to bring his student to their fullest capabilities." With those words he pulled out a number of tools from the box as he placed it on the ground and set out the contents on white cloth. Slowly he removed the backing of the rectangular box. "Good morning…" He whispered in politeness as he placed the sheet of metal out of the way.

"Why are you doing this? These upgrades will only shorten your life."

"I'll tell you something Karasuma-san told Irina-san. 'Everyone has two roles to play here. Student and Assassin, Teacher and Target.' I'm a teacher first, target second, much like how you are the student first and assassin second." _'Add on to the fact that I should be killed before the deadline…'_ Yellow tentacles reached out to grab tools and equipment as the owner spoke. "Yesterday was all it took for me to understand that both your ability and desire to learn are extremely high. Your parents gave you that gift," _'As covered up as it is.'_ "And it's my job as your teacher to develop it. Learn to work with your classmates and develop your gifts even further."

"Korosensei, is this World Sweets Checklist necessary for cooperation?" The machine asked as it looked over the pink coloured world map with images of deserts.

Korosensei pulled back from the rectangular box with a shriek, pink ovals appearing on his sweated face. As he pushed his main tentacles together, _'She was looking into everything I was placing in.'_ "I uh… I thought you could maybe help me with that. Was I asking too much?"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Isogai felt sweat fall from his skin as he looked into the classroom with Maehara, _'Talk about déjà vu…'_

"Is it just me or has it gotten bigger?" The owner of honey coloured eyes asked as he stepped into the classroom and over towards Kayano, Sugino and Nagisa who were also looking at the black box that had changed overnight. Kataoka and Kurahashi joining them as they walked over to the box that held a full length screen.

The sound of birds chirping filled the air as the screen flashed white before it showed the full body of the female avatar, ruby red eyes replaced with turquoise as it smiled from the outdoor background it stood in, wind blowing lavender coloured hair. "Good morning everyone!" Unlike the two days prior, the voice was filled with joy as it greeted the students

The gathered seven students gaped at the sight, coloured eyes blinking as they tried to make sense of what was in front of them.

' _What just happened?'_

' _This is completely different from before…'_

"What a lovely day we're having! Oh, good morning, Korosensei!" The avatar called out as the tentacle user walked over to the gathered students.

"I thought it would be easier on you guys if she had a full-body LCD display, along with body - and clothing - modelling software. I made it all myself for six million, six thousand yen."

"I'm so happy to be able to spend such a beautiful day with you all!"

"I also gave her more emotions and expressions, plus the amount of software and memory to run it all: another eleven million and three thousand yen!" Korosensei pulled a coin out of his purse, showing the students the five yen he had left. "Things are going to be a little tight until payday!"

' _How can a teacher afford to drop that much money on a student?'_

' _This is way over the top.'_

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"I have to say I'm surprised." Nagisa said softly, gaining the attention of Karma who was leaning on the window near the twin tailed girl, both ignoring the commotion Terasaka was causing.

"Hmm?"

"That just adding emotions to her has changed so much. Most of the class isn't as hostile as before."

"Terasaka made a 2D girl cry." Hara spoke up in the background.

"Well, when you put it that way!" The dual haired teen snapped back.

"Maybe I'm speaking for myself," Koutarou Takebayashi entered the agreement, pushing his glasses up to block out his dark coloured eyes that matched his raven hair, "But if you ask me, a 3D girl has nothing on a double D."

Isogai twitched, "Is that really appropriate?!"

Golden red eyes fell back onto the bluenette. "That's true, but, in the end, it's just a machine, anything can happen to it."

"Just like anything can happen to a human, Karma-kun." Karmas' gaze was drawn towards red ribbon as the wearer tugged at one slightly, making golden red lose the ever present playfulness.

"..."

"Whoa, no way!" Kurahashi's loud voice caught the attention of the students as emerald green eyes looked at the sculpture in awe.

"You made this _inside_ you?" Okano asked.

"Yes, I can create freely using a special plastic inside me. I can make anything so long as I have the data, it's how I make my guns." The avatar spoke holding out a hand while a robotic arm move a shogi piece.

"So cool!"

"Awesome! Can you make flowers?"

"Understood. I will gather the data needed to make flowers. Check, Chiba-kun."

Chiba's eyes blinked under long bangs as he took in the sight of the shogi board before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Only in three moves? This is her third game…"

"She's a fast learner!" Maehara called out from behind the defeated shogi player.

"I'll say… Ooh!" Fuwa called out, gaining the attention of the gathered students, "There was this manga where an artificial intelligence controlled the world through electronic drugs!"

The robotic arm move as the avatar moved her arm. "The super-popular detective manga serialized in a major magazine and made into an anime?"

"You know _that_ but have no data on flowers?" Purple eyes blinked in confusion.

"Ehh…"

"Talk about a population growth." The baseball lover of the class said as he and Kayano came to a stop next to the owner of sky blue hair.

"She can make whatever she want's and multitask." The green haired girl of the class explained. "What did you think would happen?"

"Rats!" Blue-gray, golden red, hazel and sky blue eyes blinked before they turned to the yellow tentacle user.

"What's wrong?"

"Her character type is just like mine!" Sweat dripped down the non-human head of Korosensei.

"That's, stretching it…"

The sweat started to roll down as though it was a water feature in a fountain as a shadow fell over the front of Korosensei's face. _'Here I upgrade her, and now she's eating into my popularity!'_ In a panic, he threw his main tentacles into the air, "Look, class! I can put on a human face, too, you know!" He moved a tentacle to point at his face, the normal yellow discoloured and darkened to show a human face printed on to the colour changing skin. "See? Change my skin colour a little…"

"Creepy!" Mimura was the one to say what the whole class felt.

The students watched as the tentacle teacher hopped on to the front desk and curled up as much as he could, letting depressed waves roll off of him. "Mimura-kun… looked at me and can called me 'creepy'…"

Kataoka turned from the display and towards the transfer student. "Hey," She brought the attention to herself, "Why don't we come up with a better name for her? I mean Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is a mouthful."

Turquoise eyes blinked in confusion.

"You got that right."

"Hey, Kayano-chan, come help us with picking a name!"

"Kay!"

"Let's see…"

"Jiritsu…"

"How about 'Ritsu'?" Fuwa exclaimed.

"Lazy." Chiba spoke up as he lifted his head from the shogi board, a few pieces falling from the places they stuck onto.

Fuwa puffed out her cheeks slightly as purple eyes turned to the male. "What do you mean 'lazy'? It's adorable!"

"Ritsu…" The avatar repeated, gaining the attention of the students.

"You okay with us calling you that?" Maehara asked as he and a few others moved into the sight of the machine.

The avatar blinked in shook before she gave a smile.

"Yeah! Very happy! Please: call me Ritsu!"

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"C'mon, let me have a strawberry!"

"No way! I always eat the best bit last!"

"Watch the puddle!"

Okano blinked at the antics of the group of four that she was walking with, each with their own coloured umbrella to keep the rain off of them as they walked home. Purple-pink eyes blinked again when they spotted a familiar person walking on the other side of the road, a dark haired female walking under the same umbrella as Maehara.

"Hey, isn't that Maehara-kun?" She asked, gaining the attention of Sugino, Kayano, Karma and Nagisa.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure the girl with him is Kaho Tsuchiya from class 3-C." Kayano spoke up as they came to a stop.

"As popular as always, even with being in E Class…"

"I see, I see."

Sky blue and golden red blinked before the owners turned to look down the alley way they stopped at, easily spotting the form of their teacher and target in a red and white poker-dot rain coat.

"Maehara-kun sharing an umbrella after school…" the tentacle user said as he wrote something down in a notebook.

"I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing that your love of gossip about your students has yet to change." Sugino blankly said as he and the others spotted their teacher.

"I plan to release a non-fiction novel by the third semester of all my students love stories." Pink ovals appeared on yellow as tentacles snapped the notebook shut. "Actually, Sugino-kun, you're in the first chapter! With your feeling towards-"

"Don't say it!" The baseball lover shouted, blue-gray eyes twitching as his cheeks heated up. _'He_ so _has to die before that is out in public!'_

"Rest assured, I'm working on Karma-kuns' chapter at the moment." Multiple colours blinked at those words.

"Karmas'?"

"Mine?" The group of five repeated in confusion, trying to make sense of the words.

"Yep! I'm not sure on how I should do the order though…" Korosensei tilted his head to the side, "Should it be in the order of obviousness? Caring factor on if people know? Secretness? So many options."

' _He's getting way too in to this…'_

' _Mine?'_

"What about length?" Kayano suggested, snapping the attention of the group to her, bar Karma whose golden red eyes stayed on Korosensei.

"Eh?!"

"Kayano-chan?!"

The green haired girl tilted her head to the side, "When you think about, people like Maehara-kun would have longer chapters. If you place smaller ones between the bigger ones…"

"Your right!"

' _She's getting way to into this!'_

' _Don't help him!'_

"You may as well make a whole book one Maehara-kun." Nagisa spoke up before the green haired human and non-human could continue. "He's constantly changing the girl he's with. Actually, Isogai-kun says he knows the whole 'Maehara dating history' so you'll have better luck there Korosensei."

' _Thank you for moving the subject along.'_

' _Constantly changes, huh?'_

' _Smart! If he's busy on Maehara then he won't have time for the rest of us!'_

Blue-gray eyes blinked as they landed on the pair across the road. "Hey, something's happening."

The group watched in silence as the female pushed the owner of honey coloured eyes away as she ran over to a group of A class students.

"S-Seo-kun! I thought you were staying for student council work…"

"We finished up earlier than expected." Tomoya Seo turned his eyes towards Maehara, "Hm? If I'm not mistaken that guy is…"

"Oh? Ignore him Seo-kun. I didn't have an umbrella and he was passing by and heading in the same direction…"

"You brought one with you this morning."

"I, ah, I forgot it at school…"

Honey coloured eyes blinked, "So that's how it is." Maehara drew the attention to him, "I noticed that you hardly ever answer the phone when I call, and you switch from bicycling to travelling by train." He paused to let the information settle in, "So, you thought you could keep me around for when you _other_ boyfriend is busy?"

"Kaho!" Seo growled out as he turned to glare at the female.

"N-No! It's not like that at all! It's not like that…"

Nagisa blinked as the dark haired female turned towards Maehara, another image of a dark haired female flashing over her mind. "…That expression…" she said softly, causing only golden red to flicker toward her.

"Hey, don't you know that you're bad news? You didn't put enough effort and ended up falling into the E Class, the bottom of the pack, Maehara-kun."

A pale orange coloured raised at the change of subject, as the owner looked on with a blank air above him.

"On top of that, the students of E Class don't advance to Kunugigaoka High School. So we would have lost touch anyway. I thought you might be in shock with falling into the End Class and all that, so I didn't tell you clearly that we broke up, I do wish you had noticed though."

"Ha! Don't bother, there's no way he would've figure it out with that brain he has!"

Honey coloured eyes narrowed at the couple. "You say that, yet you're the one who didn't notice shit." Even though he saw it coming, and quickly worked out a number of ways to block the lousy kick coming his way, Maehara didn't bother to defend himself.

' _Better this then letting Yuuma kick me later. I should've called it off sooner.'_ The light haired teen landed on the water covered ground.

"What was that?" Seo asked as he stood over the downed teen, the other male of the group joining in as they started to kick at the other.

"Those bastards!" Sugino called out as he started to run over to the group.

"Watch the cars!" Nagisa called out, dropping her umbrella in favour of grabbing the shirts of Sugino and Karma to stop them from being run over by the car that passed them before it pulled to a stop.

"Please stop."

"Pri-Principle Asano!"

Poisonous purple eyes flashed, the air around the owner crawling as he walked over to the group, not minding the rain that fell on him. "Violence isn't the answer. You are becoming as wild as the weather has been." With ease he knelt next to Maehara passing a white cloth, "Please use this to dry yourself. I'm glad I was able to step in before things took a turn for the worse."

Unable to think clearly, Maehara took the cloth.

"You were getting very close to being removed from this school."

 _You could have snapped any of their legs and you would have been removed, I'm surprise that you held yourself back considering your lessons._

Gakuhou pushed himself up and turned to walk back to his car. "Well then, everyone take care on your way home. Good-bye." With those words he hopped back into the car and it drove off.

"The Principle is a real understanding guy. Without even caring about the rain he came out of his car…"

"Out of respect for the Principle, I'll overlook your adultery."

"You better be grateful."

"…Getting jealous and picking fights…"

' _What the hell?'_

"I never thought you were such an awful person. Don't ever look at me again." With those words the students from the main campus walked off.

"Maehara! You alright?!" Sugino called out as he and the group ran over to Maehara, who flushed pink in embarrassment.

"…You guys saw all that, huh." He stated as Okano held her umbrella over him, stopping any more rain from landing on him.

The baseball lover twitched, "Damn it, that bitch!" Blue-gray eyes blinked, "No, wait, I need another insult. Our class has one…"

"No you don't. Bitch-sensei has a reason for her Bitchiness, she's a professional assassin." Nagisa spoke up. "That girl holds no reason for being a bitch other than to just be one."

"Agh, it doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

Maehara picked himself up, forcing Okano to take a few steps back. "Who you like and don't like changes, more so if your feelings for them has faded, you may as well find someone else to fit that role. That's what I do."

"What sort of way to live is that?" Okano asked as she held out her towel for the drenched teen to use.

"Anyway, you saw how she acted … it's kinda sad and frightening how quick her attitude changed." Maehara took the towel and started to dry his hair. "I should've listened to Yuuma this time around… He saw what I couldn't." His hand fell away from the towel as he bit his lip, tears welling up. "Is that how all people act? When facing a weak opponent, would I act like that…?"

It was a question that all E Class students had thought about at one point or another, 'If I weren't in E Class, how would I interact with those that were?'

"We'll retaliate."

"Retaliate? Korosensei, what do you me-" Kayano couldn't hold in her cry of shock when her hazel eyes landed on the giant yellow head of their teacher.

"What's with your head?!"

The non-human ignored the question and pointed a tentacle at Maehara, "For the unreasonable humiliation you received, the powerless would simple accept the situation, but…" He used his other tentacle to twist the water out of his head. "All of you are strong. You have and assassin's power of killing a target without being noticed or leaving proof."

Golden red eyes glowed at those words as the owner started to grin.

' _I'm seeing the horns and tail again…'_ "What are you scheming, Korosensei?" Maehara asked, a nervous sweat hid under the water that ran down his face.

The group of four students joined Karma in grinning, the air above them shifting.

"An eye for an eye. Let's give them an even greater does of humiliation."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Huh, who knew that with a few changes Kayano-chan and Sugino-kun could be so different." Nagisa said as she pulled the binoculars away from her sky blue eyes that where trained on the main campus students Maehara had a run in with earlier and a dazzled up Kayano and Sugino.

"Shows what a party mask can do. I revamped them a bit and that's the result." Sugaya twirled a paint brush from his spot next to Nagisa, also holding binoculars. "You know that I have a way to go before I can fool Korosensei." The silver haired artist reminded the bluenette. "But this is enough to fool those two. After all they have no interest in people who appear lower than them."

"Any idea on how long Yada-san and Kurahashi-san can keep the landlord occupied?" He asked as he brought his binoculars up to his faded silver eyes.

"They've been taken lessons from Bitch-sensei about entertaining guest." Karma joined the two, picking up Nagisa's binoculars and looking through them, "So they should be able to keep him busy for as long as we need to."

Sky blue eyes looked over the occupants of the room behind her, watching as Hayami and Chiba loaded purple BBs into their modified guns for long distance shooting, while Isogai, Okano and Maehara adjusted the hood on their rain coats. Okuda stood a bit away holding a test tube filled with the purple BBs.

"It appears that all preparations are a success." Korosensei said as he opened the door to the room the students were camping in. "Let the operation commence."

With those words, Nagisa typed up a quick email and sent it over to Sugino. "Now we wait on them." She pulled the binoculars away from Karma who let them go with a sigh before moving away from the window, giving the bluenette room while Sugaya also moved away from the window.

Sky blue eyes watched as Sugino purposely push his glass off the table, catching the attention of the two students. "Now."

Both Hayami and Chiba where quick to aim their fire arms out the window before pulling the trigger, letting purple BBs fly into the air before they landed in the tea cups of the two main campus students.

"Direct hit!"

"Compared to hitting a target that moves at Mach 20, this is easy."

The two gunners pilled their weapons away from the window while Okano, Isogai and Maehara jumped out the other window in the room, careful to keep quiet as they dropped to the ground.

The tentacle user laughed as he bit into a mug, "Now the rest is up to the others."

"How'd you know they'll be outside anyway Nagisa?" Chiba asked as he removed the purple BBs from his magazine and gave them back to Okuda, Hayami quickly following his actions.

"Karma-kun and I followed them here, it's owned by a friend of the girls' fathers. I also asked Mimura to pull up the cameras that faces the shop, turns out she sits there with a different guy more often than not." Nagisa explained as she watched the two teens run into the building.

"Okuda-san, what did you make the BBs out of?" Karma asked as golden red eyes, eyed the purple BBs

"Oh? I mixed these using Magnesium as the main ingredient. It causes bowel irritation much stronger then what you would get from over the counter. In short it's a powerful laxative." Purple-grey eyes blinked as the red heads' smile grew.

"I'll be taking those." Korosensei said as he snatched the test tube away from the red head, who gave a shrug after a moment.

Faded silver eyes blinked as Sugaya watched two teens run out of the café, "And they're off."

"It's up to those three now."

"Let's go." Korosensei said as he pulled the hood up, his students following, careful not to leave a trace. "Making a mad rush to the bathroom while looking so scruffy will be extremely humiliating for people like them." The other students gathered, all holding an umbrella as they walked over to the tree branches that scattered over the pathway. The three missing students soon dropping down from the tree they had cut branches from.

Maehara felts his cheeks heat up as he scratched his head. "How to put this… Thanks for doing all this from me." Honey coloured eyes blinked before the owner felt sweat join water at the sight of his fellow classmates and teacher grin at him.

"Maehara-kun. Do you still believe that you are the sort of person who would calmly torment the weak?" Korosensei asked.

The pale orange head stayed silent for a moment, "No… watching everyone just now made me realised such a thing would be impossible for me." He looked over the group that had gathered. "At first glance you guys don't seem strong, but, everyone possesses a hidden weapon they can rely on." He gave a smile, "A ton of weapons that I don't have…"

"That's how things are." A yellow tentacle landed on Maehara's shoulder. "Strength and weakness can't be determined by sight alone. That's why you study while attempting assassinations in this class… you will likely find it difficult to look down on the weak in the future."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Korosensei."

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Ruby red eyes replaced turquoise on the full body screen, a simple blue-black background in replace of the outdoor one. "Good morning, everyone."

"The deal is that you don't harm any of your students," Everyone turned their coloured eyes to Karasuma who stood at the front of the class. "Upgrades will now be considered 'harm'." Dark red eyes landed on Terasaka, "The same goes to you. If you tie her up or break her, you'll be paying for damages." Karasuma closed his eyes. "These are her owners' wishes. We have to comply."

Korosensei scratched his head with a tentacle, "Owners, I don't know. I'd like to put my students first, not the wishes of their parents'."

It wasn't long after that the students found themselves tense as they barely payed attention to the lesson that was being given.

' _If she's been downgraded…'_

' _Are we looking at another daylong assault?'_

' _Why can't it just start instead of letting us sit here and wait?!"_

Green codes flew over the black screen, causing everyone to tense up even more.

' _Here it comes…'_

The side panels flew open, kicking up dust with the sudden air movement.

All coloured eyes blinked as different coloured plastic petals flew into the air instead of pink BBs, bunches of fake flowers sat in the spots of where the modified guns should have been.

"I promised that I'd make flowers. Korosensei made 985 improvements to my body. My master judged most of them irrelevant to assassination and removed them, deleted them and restored my factory defaults. But what I have learned of Class 3-E, I, myself decided that my ability to cooperate was essential to assassination, so before it was deleted, I hid in in a corner of memory inside a related piece of software."

Two yellow tentacles where raised into the air, "Wonderful! Ritsu, does this mean…?"

The full screen flashed white before it showed the female avatar standing in the outdoor background. "Yes: I have defied my master of my own free will!"

Nagisa let a white petal land in her open palm, "Just like you said Karma-kun, anything can happen."

Karma's lips twitched upwards in a soft smile, "Sure can."

Turquoise eyes opened as the avatar fiddled with lavender hair, "Korosensei, does the mean I'm in a rebellious phase?" Pink built up on Ritsu's cheeks before it faded as worried eyes looked up, "Does this mean I'm a bad girl?"

Korosensei waved a yellow tentacle, "Not at all! You're a third-year junior-high student, and a fine one at that!" His round face turned to orange with a red circle.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

"Hey, Karasuma!" Irina called out as she pushed the door to the staff room open.

"Hmm?" Dark red eyes turned to the blond assassin, who brought her hands up to push her boobs together, tainted lips in a smile as pink flushed under crystal blue eyes. Drawn on her bust was two eyes, eyebrows, a nose and a mouth in red marker.

"Do you thinking adding another face will get the kids to like me faster?"

Beads of sweat fell down the dark haired P.E teachers face, "I, I don't know where to start…"

The class bell rang.

… **.H.T.A.A.C.F….**

Chapter end.

 **AN:** A longer chapter with an added scene from the manga! Hope you enjoyed. Say what's your favourite opening in the anime? Mine's Question, it's so catchy!

Wow, so many reviews for one chapter… Thank you! Though I haven't had the time to reply to them, sorry. I wanted to get the next chapter out for you guys and school if breathing down my neck again.

Thank you to those that've favourite, followed and/or reviewed! There are so many of you!

So what did you think of the chapter?

Next time; _Students vs Teachers; The Attack on Karasuma!_

Please leave a review on the way out!

Till next time, ninjapanda16 out!


	9. Chapter 9: Note

Heya.

I understand that many of you want Hidden Truths to continue and that this note isn't something you want to see.

But, fact is, as some of you may have guessed, I cannot continue writing Hidden Truths.

At the time of writing Hidden Truths something major was happening in my life and I wrote it to distract me from what was happening.

It helped.

Somewhat.

Thing is, something can only distract you for so long. Hidden Truths and Assassination Classroom reached that point too soon and unfortunately, both this awesome Manga/Anime and this fic have become holders of bad memories for me.

Memories I refuses to dig up and let them drag me down.

I _have_ tried re-writing this fic but it just became too much for me and as bad as it sounds, I'm not throwing my mental health down the drain when I've only just started to collect it and put it back together again.

Because of this, unfortunately, I'm having to call it quits for Hidden Truths and anything related to Assassination Classroom.

As I said, I understand that this isn't what you want to read, but I do have to let you know that this is what's happening.

I deeply apologise to you and can only hope you understand and respect my wishes.

Till whenever,

ninjapanda16 out.


End file.
